Sale el Sol
by valleydew
Summary: King Henry wants to remarry, but before he can move on with his life, he has to make his current Queen someone else's problem, who better than his brother. story is in English. Title means The Sun comes Out.
1. Chapter 1

**So Henry VII had three children in this story; Margaret, Henry and James. Katherine was never betrothed to Arthur or anyone else, but Henry. I made Katherine younger and I made Anne a bit older.**

**Henry and James born July 28, 1491; 25 years old**

**Katherine of Aragon born December 16, 1493; 23 years old**

**Anne Boleyn born February 4, 1498; 18 years old**

K

Summer 1516

The King sat silently in his office as he looked through document after document concerning the laws of the land about divorce. Henry Tudor had been married for seven long years and in the process he had four children born to him by his wife and Queen Katherine. All four of those children died at birth. Katherine had lost the other three in miscarriages. His Queen was a failure and he was also a failure for not being able to show off an Heir to the other kings of Europe. As it is, if Henry should die tomorrow, his brother James would become the next king of England. He needed a divorce and he needed one fast. He knew the English people would support him, though they respected the Queen because of her beauty and good deeds, they too wanted an English Heir, well this was what Henry told himself, because in truth, the English people would not mind James Tudor becoming King. James was the king's identical twin brother; He was born exactly two minutes after his brother. Two days later their Mother, Elizabeth of York passed away, leaving her two year old daughter, Margaret and two day old sons without a mother.

James was very much like Henry, but at the same time he was so different from him. In physic, James was like his brother. He and Henry towered most of their courtiers with heights of six feet and two inches. They were both well built, and at one point in their lives it was very hard to tell them apart from afar, but today, the King was known to be a bit chubbier than his well trimmed brother. Henry had pale blue eyes and James had dark grey eyes. Not many could tell this difference, because not many people got the chance to be in the faces of the king and the Duke of York, except from their wives and various mistresses.

Where Henry was quite rash and liked to act before thinking, James was one to think before he acted. Henry did not stop at anything to get what he wanted and James was not one to go looking for things he did not really think were important. Both brothers were quite good in getting the attention of women, though their titles did all the work for them, they still proved to be good with poems, songs and dancing, well that was when they were younger. Henry still got all the women he wanted, but that was because he was King, meanwhile James, after the death of his wife seemed to spend most of the time in Wales with his only child and Daughter and hardly ever came to court. He kept to himself and did not like to get involved in many court activities.

The one thing though that both men possessed was their Temper. Both James and Henry had very bad tempers, though it took a lot to get it out of James. When the two had an argument, which they did sometimes in the privacy of Henry's Office, it was quite a site to see.

Henry knew he was King and his brother ought to respect that, yes, but at the same time, his brother was the spitting image of him and Henry was ever so lenient with his brother when things like this happened. And at the same time he was glad the James had the sense to never question him in public, but only in the private when the eyes of the other courtiers will not see, but this being court. The others knew that the brothers went at each other sometimes and when it happened they all knew to stay far away.

"Your Majesty" Henry heard Thomas Cromwell say as he entered his office. Henry sighed putting aside the parchment he was just looking at

"Thomas, I hope you have brought me good news" Henry said and Thomas bowed in response

"In fact your majesty I have very good news" Thomas said "Thomas Cranmer has found a default in the Marriage document and he is able call your marriage null and void on the case that the King and Queen of Spain knew of a sickness their daughter had that could render her incapable of having children" Henry smiled

"What sickness is this?" He asked he never knew Katherine had been sick before

"The Queen had her appendix taken out when she was 10, My Lord" He said and Henry frowned. How could they do that to him? Why would they give him a barren wench to marry?"

"I am glad then" The king said to Thomas. Glad for the fact that he would be able to be with his Anne, but he did keep it in mind to question the queen about this new development into her past. I wonder if she knew.

"There is one thing Your Majesty, Bishop Cranmer has put it to my attention that it be wise to Marry the Queen off to someone in court, for she does have the love of the people" Henry nodded. Deciding to think of that problem some other time

"Is that it?" He asked and Thomas shook his head

"It has also been brought to my attention by Sir Thomas Boleyn that Mistress Boleyn has missed her courses and a physician has been summoned to look over her" Henry smiled brightly before a hearty guffaw escaped his lips

"We mush hasten with this divorce Thomas, I do not want any reason for people to call my son illegitimate" Henry said and Thomas joined the king in a soft laugh

"Yes your Majesty" And with that he was out, off to do what he knew he had to in order to keep the king in good spirits. Meanwhile the King pondered on the problem he had decided to keep for later.

"Who would I marry Katherine off to?" He asked himself thoughtfully.

K

**HAHA. I know how having your appendix out make you incapable of having kids? I figured they did not know too much about these things back then and I was just looking for an excuse. Henry has broken from the Catholic Church by now and I'm not really running on a certain timeline. I hope you liked the first chapter. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews. I had someone say something about the characters ages. I only changed Katherine's and Anne's. Anne, if she were going to be in the story in 1516 she would only be fifteen so I made her eighteen. Katherine, I figured since there was no Arthur, I should just make her younger than Henry and Henry is the same age he would in 1516.**

**Okay on with the new chapter.**

K

Katherine stared softly into the fire burning in the fire place. Her legs were on the couch, her knees prompted so she could hide her face in them. It was late, very late actually, perhaps it was past midnight, she did not know, all she knew was that she had been staring at the fire for far too long and not once did she yawn or show any indication that she was tired.

How could she sleep? Was it possible to sleep and feel so much pain? Ever since Katherine was young, her mother had told her to be strong. She had always said that as a princess, Katherine was supposed to take every adversity never with fear, never with tears, but with her head held high.

_But how? _Was the question Katherine kept asking herself? How was she supposed to walk around the court, in fact how was she supposed to show her face to the English people feeling proud, when she could not gain the most sacred title a woman could ever gain, A title far richer and far more important than queen or any other title that existed. She could not be a mother. she would not have that title. She had tried and she had failed…she was a failure and Henry had every right to dispose of her.

Earlier that evening the King had paid a rare visit to the Queens chambers. Katherine was shocked to see him as she had not seen him for about three weeks. And the last time he had actually entered her chambers was to see her after she had lost their child in a miscarriage four month ago.

Katherine remembered the look of contempt in his eyes as she appeared in her greeting chambers.

"_My Lord" Katherine curtsied deeply_

"_Send your ladies away" Henry said with a deadly calm voice and Katherine's eyes widened. She had never heard him speak that way to her before. She had heard it before, yes, but no matter how she had upset him in the past, that tone was never used for her._

_Katherine did as she was told. In fact, with the tone the King used, the ladies were already trying to run out of the room._

"_I have just received some disturbing news, Katherine" Henry said and Katherine listened quietly_

"_Would you like to know what it is?" It was a rhetorical question, so Katherine remained silent as she watched her husband pace back and forth in front of her. Suddenly without her expecting it, Henry was in front of her, his hands taking a hold of her upper arms and he shook her roughly as he yelled_

"_DID YOU OR DIDYOU NOT KNOW YOU WERE NOT ABLE TO BEAR HEALTHY CHILDREN BEFORE YOU MARRIED ME?" Henry was shaking her so roughly, he probably did not mean to handle her as he did, but he was just so angry. _

_Katherine bottled up the whimper that wanted to escape he lips. Her mother's words coming to her mind. She did not let the tears that wanted to fall come down her check. With so much will power she ignored the pain in her arms and focused her dark blue eyes on that of her husbands_

"_I knew no such thing, your majesty" Her voice was strong and she took a breath of relief as Henry let her go abruptly._

"_Did you have your appendix removed?" He asked in the same cold voice_

"_I did" Henry shook his head in anger, but Katherine kept talking, she had to explain_

"_I was ten, the moors, the physicians that my mother and father had summoned had told them I would die if I let the pain in my stomach continue, they claimed that they had new methods, something that they had done once and saved the man's life. My Parent agreed to it and they had taken it out. They assured us it was safe and that I would still be able to live a normal life"_

"_Did they leave out the part that said you would not be able to bear LIVING CHILDREN?" He yelled the last part. Katherine could not help the whimper that escaped her when he said that. She felt her stomach burn with a heat she was sure was all the pain she had been bottling up inside. _

"_No, you're Majesty" Henry noticed her voice had weakened and he knew he had hit her right where it hurt and that was just what he wanted. How dare she and the Spanish make a fool of him?_

"_They said I will live a normal life, they said I would still bear children, which I have, but God has chosen to take them" She said trying to defend herself_

_Henry stared at her coldly_

"_Perhaps God is punishing you for escaping the death you were destined for" He said and Katherine's eyes widened. Henry moved closer to her_

"_I will not let you punish me or England any longer" He said through clenched teeth before he turned around and left her chambers. _

Katherine did not know when her legs gave out or when her Ladies came back in to change her into her chemise, all she knew was that she soon found her way to her armchair in front of the fire and she was sitting down there ever since. Wondering if the words of her husband were true, wondering if God truly is punishing her for not accepting to be with him. Katherine buried her face in her knees and could not stop the roll of tears that followed after.

K

On the other side of the hall was the large chamber that belonged to the King of England. Henry lay in bed tossing and turning. Yes, his conscience was getting to him for what he had said. Henry shook his head and tried to focus on the task at hand. He had to find Katherine a husband and fast. It had to be someone he could trust to keep her in her place, someone that would not mind not having children. Henry thought about all the older men in his court, and shook his head, they were not trust worthy enough. This divorce as it is could damage the relationship he had with Spain, he needed someone that was a good diplomat, someone of a high title, so that the Spanish would not feel too bitter.

Then like a light out of nowhere, his brother's face popped into his head. James was trustworthy, he was the duke of York, he was excellent in foreign affairs and he already had a child, a daughter, but still a child of his own, and besides, James had said many times that he did not wish to me married again, claiming he loved his late wife and he did not mind dying without a male heir. James was perfect.

Henry quickly got out of his bed and went to his table. He quickly scribbled a note on parchment and called for the guard on duty. The young man came stumbling in. Henry had obviously woke him up

"Make sure this is delivered to the Duke of York Immediately. I believe he is currently at Pembroke palace.

"This night, your Majesty?" The young man dared to question the king as he thought of a long journey to Wales

"This night, I want James here before the weekend" The King snapped and the Guard bowed deeply a sign to show he was sorry before he scrambled out again.

K

**What do you think?**

**Review**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews**

Five days later….

James Tudor enjoyed the quiet of Pembroke Castle. He did not know why, but he thoroughly preferred being in Wales than he did being in London or even in York for that matter. He liked the quiet here, he liked the green and he liked the swamp. I was very early in the morning and James stood by his window admiring the scenery in front of him. The morning dew could be seen as it settled into all the leaves. He could see the ducks in the nearby swamp enjoying a peaceful rest in the calm waters. It wasn't long that the platter of tiny bare feet caught his attention and James smiled anticipating to hear the voice he loved to hear every morning

"Papa" Cried his five year old daughter as she ran into his arms.

James picked her up and kissed her cheek before giving her a tight hug.

"Good Morning Lily, did you sleep well" He asked her smiling and Lily nodded vigorously

"I slept well papa, I didn't have any nightmares this time" She said and James smiled and kissed her forehead

"I'm glad the cloak worked then" James said "All you have to do is put on your princess cloak before you go to sleep and those dreams would go away" Lily smiled at him

"I did not forget this time Papa" She said proud of her self and James laughed

"That's why, you are the best princess there is" He said and Lily laughed

"Oh papa" She said as if her father was saying something very unreasonable. Just then, Lily's Governess cleared her throat and James smiled before putting his daughter back on her feet.

"Mistress Brume has got to get you dressed and ready for the day now" He said and Lily nodded taking the hand of Mistress Brume

"I shall see you at breakfast" He said ruffling her hair as her governess took her away

"See you at breakfast Papa" Lily called as she was led back to her chambers.

James chuckled to himself. As he was about to look out the window again, his eyes caught the portrait that was hanging on the opposite side of the wall. Without really thinking it, his legs had already started moving towards it and now he was standing in front of a portrait of a beautiful woman with long blond hair and bright green eyes. His late wife, Princess Renee was the youngest daughter of King Louis XII and the sister of the reigning queen of France. They had married seven years ago, a few months after his brother's huge wedding to Katherine of Aragon. Renee had been so full of life that the minute James met her, he was smitten. Two years later, they had their only child, Elizabeth (Lily for short), whom they had named after James's mother. Six months after Lily's birth Renée had died from consumption, while James was at court in London.

He has never forgiven himself for staying away from his family for so long. He always wondered that he could have done something different, something to save her. But he was at court instead, drinking and laughing, while his wife had suffered and died.

He stared at the portrait for a few more minutes, when the arrival of someone distracted him

"Your Grace, a letter from the king" Said one of his gentlemen and beside him stood a messenger from the London.

James beckoned the man forward so he could take the letter.

"Get the messenger food and drink, and get someone to attend to his horse as well" He said and the messenger bowed deeply in thanks.

James looked down at the folded parchment in front of him. He flipped it and saw the king's seal on the back.

Before opening the letter, James sighed deeply.

Whatever Henry wanted, it better not involve me traveling today. He thought to himself

As he opened the letter he saw that it was short and to the point. James was annoyed by what he read, yet at the same time, he was highly curious.

_**James,**_

_**I require your presence at court immediately. My Matter is days from being solved and you are the last piece to make everything fall into place.**_

_**This is an order.**_

_**Henry Rex**_

James placed the parchment on the table and called for his closest gentleman

"Pack my belongings and saddle the horses. I shall be leaving for London at noon" He instructed and the man bowed deeply before going to do as he was ordered.

James looked at the parchment on the table again before shaking his head and heading to the dining chambers to join his daughter for breakfast.

K

He made the journey to London in good time. The weather was fine in his days of riding and it only managed to rain at night, while they were already resting.

James walked the halls of Whitehall Castle with bit of nostalgic. He remembered when he was younger, there was no other place he wanted to be. He and his brother would run around these halls much to the disapproval of their governesses', the only person that could keep them in check back then was their horrible grand mother, Margaret Beaufort. James shuddered a little as he remembered the woman's cold glare and thin lips. Her voice was so shrill; when she spoke he got goose bumps all over. But as scary as his grandmother was, she did not stop Henry and him from having fun. Many times, the Two would switch places on purpose to confuse their helps and their family. His father once introduced him as Henry to the Ambassador of France and He and Henry could not stop laughing that night, it was the biggest deal to them that they could fool their own father. Sometime some of the guards or their governess would try and be smart and tell the boys they knew they were lying

"Prince Henry has blue eyes and you have grey, I know you are Prince James" A gentleman once told him with a smug look on his face. James had frowned and his face turned red

"HOW DARE YOU QUESTION A PRINCE? HOW WOULD I NOT KNOW WHO I AM! WHEN I'M KING YOU WOULD BE THE FIRST I SEND TO THE SCAFFOLD" the poor gentle man had fallen on his face begging for forgiveness. That had been one of the funniest days of his life.

Now as James made his way towards the Kings, he noticed many courtiers do a double take before they greeted him as 'your grace' or 'Your Highness', some people had almost committed treason by almost calling him 'Your majesty' James figured they were the new ones at court, so before they finished, he'll cut them off. When James was at court he opted to wear less fashionable clothing, no gold and he walked without anyone trailing behind him. This way Henry would stand out in his clothing and all his gentleman ushers would show that he was the King.

Finally, James reached Henry's office, only to see Thomas Cromwell waiting patiently by the door

"My Lord Cromwell" James said

"Your Highness" Cromwell bowed respectfully "The king awaits you, your grace"

James nodded as he entered the office chambers.

Henry was seated behind his desk scheming through some documents and when he heard his door open he looked up and smiled when he saw his brother walk him

"Majesty" James nodded slightly. When they were alone James never really bowed to Henry. It was not out of disrespect, it just how things were. Henry himself did not expect James to bow to him deeply, but when they were in the throne room or outside for other important events, James usually bowed, but never has deep as other men.

"James, I'm glad you could make it with such small notice" James knew this was Henry's apologies for dragging him out of his comfort zone and coming all the way to London. Sorry did not exactly exist in Henry's dictionary.

"Tis not like you gave me much of a choice" James said, a small smile playing on his lips and Henry laughed

"I know. Like I said in my letter, you are the last piece in putting all this together" James shifted in his seat

"I'm listening" He said

Henry went on to tell him everything about Katherine that Cromwell and Cranmer found. He also told him that he had visited Katherine and she had confirmed it was true. Henry of course did not tell him the exact way their words were exchanged, but knowing his brother James could guess how that conversation went, but truly, if he were in Henry's shoes he would be upset as well, actually..James thought..It would depend on if it were Renee. If Renee could not bear children, James would not get a divorce, he would be upset she did not tell him of her past sickness, but he would not get rid of her, but that was because he had loved her. Henry did not love Katherine, so there was no point in him being with her.

"So now, you can get the divorce, but what do I have to do with all this" James asked curiously

"I need you to listen to me before you object" Henry said

"I have a feeling that whether I object or not, you will order me to do whatever it is you want" James said. His face was unreadable, but Henry could see his eyes were not angry

"I need you to marry Katherine" Henry said plainly and James opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again.

"I need her to be with someone I can trust, someone that would keep an eye on the letters she sends to her sister." Henry looked at James's unreadable face "You have said you did not wish to marry again and you were content with Elizabeth as your only heir, this thing with Katherine would just be a contract, an in the process you would be giving Elizabeth a mother." James was still quiet

"I shall make Elizabeth the Duchess of York in her own right, when it is time to inherit the title" Henry said

"Are you asking my permission, Henry?" James finally spoke and Henry frowned

"Not really" The king said blandly and James sighed

"We would need a dispensation, would we not" James said and Henry smiled, knowing James had agreed.

"I am head of the Church of England, I shall grant it" Henry said and James nodded as he stood up

"Excuse me as I go write to my house hold about the change of plans" James said nodding his head slightly to Henry as he walked to the door

"James" Henry called and his brother paused and turned to him

"Thank you" He said simply and James nodded slightly as he left the office chambers.

Henry was right. Elizabeth did need a mother figure and entering a marriage by the order of the king and not by his choice would be easier on his conscience. This way he would not be betraying Renee, in his mind this marriage was for Henry's benefit and most importantly Lily's.

K

I hope you liked it.


	4. Chapter 4

James remained at court for that week, as Henry hand his council men prepared the papers for his divorce. In that time, James got back into the ways of court life. He spoke easily with the women, who still had hope of becoming the new Duchess's of York. None had been informed of the kings plan to marry the current Queen to James. But he didn't mind, he flirted with the women, with no intention of knowing them further. James was not really that kind of man, he could firth with women, but he never went past that. Once or twice James had the pleasure of meeting the Boleyn's, currently the most favored family in court. Now that his daughter was to become the next Queen, Thomas Boleyn was now one of the most respected men in court and many were trying to get in his favor. James honestly did not have anything against the man, yes, he was ambitious and would stop at nothing to get his family to rise, but that was something James admired about him. Thomas Boleyn had come from nothing and now he was to become the Queens father and if things go Henry's way, the future Kings Grandfather. That was something to admire.

James also talked with the Seymour's. They were not quite happy about the rise of the Boleyn's but that was not new in court, when one powerful family rose over the other, they were likely to be bitter. James has always been good friends with John Seymour and his sons were people he had no trouble talking to. Come to think of it, James did not have many enemies, and that was because he was smart enough to not make himself prone to have them.

Tonight was the last Banquet before he, Henry, and Katherine were to sit in the Kings Office chambers the next say to sign papers after paper. The plan was for him and Katherine to leave early tomorrow and be married quietly in Wales and then make it back to London for the King grand wedding to Anne Boleyn. James looked at the young beauty in speaking, as she danced with his brother. Henry had told him she was with child, so they were dancing a less rigorous dance. Henry did not want people to know Anne was pregnant before they got married, so her dancing and moving about-though not so much- was a way to stop the rumor before they started.

James noticed that Katherine had decided not to attend. He knew that Henry had talked to her and she had agreed to get the divorce and marry James, but if Henry had invited her to his banquet or not, he did not know.

James honestly did not know what to think of Katherine. He remembered when she first came to England and spoke very little English; he remembered how she had been determined to learn in such a short time. She was beautiful, yes, and he was sure she was smart, considering her parents, but he knew Henry did not let Katherine do many political things. Henry had told him that Katherine was very feisty and she was not very easy to control, he also told him that it had taken heaven and earth to get her to sign the oath recognizing him as head of the Church of England, but he was still positive she was practicing the old religion.

"That would be your problem now. I want her to stop" Henry had told him and James had nodded stiffly. Truth be told, he too was still a catholic, he honestly did not see much of a difference in the new religion, Henry just seemed to have tweaked a few things that concerned him and his matter. Yes, he often wondered what he'll do if Henry were to die and he became King. He honestly did not know.

"James" He looked up to see Henry calling him and James walked towards the dais.

"Your Majesty" He said bowing his head a bit deeper than he had a few days ago in Henry's office

"I just wanted to show you what you have to deal it" He said gesturing to the empty seat beside him

"I told her to come since it was her last night as queen and she simply disobeyed me" Henry said taking a long drink from his Goblet.

"Did you ask her as king or as her husband" James asked his face was unreadable

"Does it matter?" Henry said getting a bit angry "She is to honor and obey both her husband and King" He growled softly and James understood his anger.

Well he was in for a whole new ride. He thought

"Spanish stubbornness" Henry muttered under his breath and James chuckled softly

"For someone you are about to divorce tomorrow, your majesty, she seems to still have quite a hold on you" James said and Henry gave him a death glare, which only caused James to laugh harder, despite trying to control himself.

"I think I shall retire early" He said to Henry just as Anne was coming back to Henry's side after dancing with her brother

"You do that York" Henry said still annoyed with him

"My Lady" James Nodded toward Anne

"Your Grace, are you retiring so soon" Anne asked sweetly as she sat down and held Henry's hand

"Yes, Tomorrow is a big day for us all and I do have a long journey ahead of me" He said and Anne smiled

"I bid you a good night then" She said

"Likewise, my lady" He said before looking at Henry

"Sleep well, Henry" He said with a smirk on his face and Henry just snorted in return causing James to snicker as he walked back to his chambers.

K

Katherine could hear all the music from the great hall. Henry had asked her to come and she had refused to because she felt sick. She was being tossed aside. In fact, she was already tossed aside. Katherine did not know what to think. Crying obviously could not solve her problems. She had cried enough she thought. Tomorrow was still going to come, she was still going to have to sign those papers, it was the only choice she had, if not Henry would send her to the towers, instead of giving her to his brother to marry. The deal was that he would not penalize her for not signing the oath recognizing him as king, if she agreed to this simple and somewhat quiet divorce. Of course Henry would let people think she had signed the oath, but Katherine did not mind. As long as her name was not on that parchment, her conscience was clear. Although she would be given to another Tudor to marry and probably live the rest of her life the way she had lived the last seven years, Katherine was comforted with the fact that she had her Religion. It was very important to her that she did not go against God again. First, she had escaped her premature death, and that seemed to have angered God, she did not want to do it again. Now she was working on getting his forgiveness. She had succumbed to daily prayers and constant fasting. Since she did not do much these days, her time was spent praying and asking for forgiveness.

Katherine stood up from her kneeling position and called for one of her ladies in waiting

"Mistress Darrell if you could fetch me my purple gown. I would like to make a short appearance at the Banquet" She said and Mistress Darrell smiled softly at the Queen before going into the inner chambers.

Katherine sighed as she began to take her hair out of the bun it was in. Tonight was her last night as Queen as she was not going to spend in her chamber mopping. She would show up to toast to the kings happiness and she would walk out with her head held high.

Mistress Darrell returned and with the help of two other faithful servants. The Queen was dressed and she looked every bit of royalty. Her purple gown was new and had never been worn.

She had on her all sorts of royal jewels, some she would have to give back, but since she was going to be a princess, some she could keep.

Her hair was brushed and styled beautifully. It was half up, half down and a small tiara was placed on her head.

"How do I look, Mistress Darrell?" Katherine asked and the younger woman smiled

"You look every inch a Queen" She told her. Mistress Darrel was Katherine's favorite lady in waiting and she was one of the two she was taking with her to Wales. Most of the other women wanted to stay at court and Katherine did not hold it against them, she too was not sure how she would like it in Wales, but she was glad she was going with a Friend. Ever since Maria de Salinas returned to Spain, Katherine had become close to Elizabeth Darrell.

Katherine looked at her face in the small looking glass given to her by her favorite Lady and with a soft sight; she processed to the great hall for the last time as Queen, with all her ladies in waiting behind her.

As Katherine got closer to the Great hall, she saw someone leave, at first she thought it was Henry, but she was quick to see it was her future husband instead. James did not seem to see her because he had already turned the corner on the other side and Katherine was relieved. She did not want to see him tonight and be his queen and then tomorrow, be his wife.

She honestly did not know what to expect being married to James Tudor. He was a lot like Henry physically, which annoyed her a bit because in a way she would be looking at the face of her future ex husband. But she did wish for a civil marriage. She remembered his marriage to Renee of France and it looked like the old Duchess was happy in her marriage. But then again she had given her husband a child, and if not for her death, she would have given him more.

Katherine shook her head and tried to clear her head of thoughts of her future. She was going to focus on ending this night as a true Queen, and the daughter of two great rulers.

The doors were opened for her and the music stopped as she entered. Henry was sitting on the dais with Anne Boleyn by his side. Katherine ignored the young girl and kept her eyes on her soon to be ex-husband.

She picked up a goblet of wine from the tray a servant had offered her and lifted the goblet high in a toast. Her eyes still focused on Henry

"To the King and Mistress Anne" She said keeping her voice clear of malice "I wish you both a happy and fruitful marriage" She drank to her toast and others in the hall cheered and drank as well. Henry had an unreadable expression on his face and Katherine curtsied deeply to the king before she stood up and walked out. Her head held high and her name now remembered as the most regal and humble queen there ever was.

K

**I teased you with the future couple almost meeting in this chapter. I'm sorry. I hope you liked it though. **

**Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

I thank you all you're your reviews.

K

Henry Tudor sat patiently in his office, Thomas Cranmer and Thomas Cromwell stood side to side as they spread all sorts of Parchment on his table, speaking silently to one another. Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard stood side to side in another corner or the room whispering to one another. Today was the day he would finally get his divorce and Henry was happy, finally he would be married to Anne and soon she would bear him his first son, Henry smiled inwardly as he thought of his future with Anne, but at the same time, Henry did not know what to think of Katherine's gesture the other night,. He had expected her to be bitter and sad, not forgiving and strong. He worried the English people would hold Katherine on too high a pedestal, not giving Anne a chance at all. Henry shook his head a little. Anne would give them the prince they have been waiting for, they'll love her. He thought. Just then, the doors opened again and James, the Duke of York walked in. Every other man in the room, but Henry greeted him respectfully and James greeted them in return. He turned to Henry and bowed his head.

"You're Majesty" He said and Henry smiled

"Your Grace" He said "I trust you are prepared for your journey" Henry asked and James nodded

"As well as I can be" He said.

It wasn't long when the doors opened again and Katherine walked in. She was still Queen, so all the men, but Henry, bowed their heads in greeting. Katherine had a face void of any emotion. She greeted the men in the room, Curtsied deeply to Henry and when she saw James, she curtsied again

"It has been a while since I saw your grace in court" Katherine said

"Well you will be seeing a lot more of one another from now on" Henry said before James could respond. He looked at Katherine and nodded respectfully as he pulled out a chair for her. Katherine nodded in thanks as she sat down.

She was wearing a blue gown and her hair was put in a simple bun. She knew once the signing was over, she would be going on a long journey to Wales and she decided to dress simple.

"Sir Thomas, I did not know you would be joining us today" Katherine said glaring at the man

"I have made Sir Thomas, the new Duke of Wiltshire and he is now Lord Privy seal" Henry said and Thomas Boleyn smiled smugly

"I congratulate you then" Katherine said

James on his part just watched the woman he would be marrying in a few days. He could tell she was hurt and he could hear the disdain in her voice as she spoke to the father of the woman that stole her husband's heart. James kind of felt sorry for her, it couldn't be easy for a princess born of two monarchs to be tossed aside for the daughter of a power hungry gentleman. He could see she was sad and he had to respect her for the strong front she had put on, hopefully, raising Elizabeth would make her happy. Lily was a loving child and he was sure she might be able to give Katherine some comfort.

Thomas Cranmer was the first to begin. He announced to the room the reasons for the divorce and then Cromwell pushed the parchments in front of the King and Katherine. Henry signed eagerly and Katherine felt her heart clench.

He had sighed it so fast without even caring. She thought

When it was her turn, Katherine picked up her quill gently. She looked at Henry, who stared back at her impatiently. And to think she had given him whole heart to this man.

Slowly she signed her name on the parchment and as she felt the back of her eyes tingle. She immediately raised her head up to try and keep the tears a bay.

The next thing to sigh was the dispensation, which Henry did just as quickly as the first time.

Katherine signed it next and James was last to sign.

"Until your marriage, to his Highness, the Duke of York, You shall be addressed as Princess Katherine of Spain" Cromwell said and Katherine sighed deeply

"Thank you master Cromwell" She said Getting up "If we are done here, your majesty, I would like to go and get ready for my departure" Henry looked at her and then at his brother

"You will be leaving soon?" He asked

"Once, her highness is ready, we are ready to leave" James said looking at Katherine.

Katherine cringe just a little to hear her new title, after all these years as queen, it would be take a lot of getting used to.

"You may leave Katherine" Henry said and Katherine curtsied deeply to him before she stood up and walked out. Her head held high as usual.

"I trust you will monitor her, James" Henry said

James looked away from the door that Katherine had just walked through and looked at his brother

"I shall run my household the way I see fit, your Majesty. Katherine would get the respect she deserves as Duchess of York"

"She is not to send an unsupervised letter to Spain, James he warned" James looked at him

"I truly doubt, Katherine would want to put England in danger by being the catalyst of a war. But if your majesty want me to keep an eye on the letter, then I shall" With that James left the room.

K

Katherine had taken two ladies with her, and she would get three more at Pembroke Castle. The journey to Pembroke Castle was quite long and Katherine spent most of her time in her carriage either sleeping or reading. James did not ride in the carriage as he preferred to ride on his horse. Lady Darrell and Lady Hope were the only other ones in her carriage and they seemed to be handling the journey quite well.

It was the third day on the road and they had left their resting place as early as six in the morning. That was five hours ago, and Katherine found herself just waking up since they had entered the carriage.

"Good morning your highness" Lady Darrell greeted. Lady Hope was still fast asleep

Katherine smiled at her friend before she sat up straight.

"Good morning to you too, Lady Darrell, I trust you slept well?" Katherine asked and Elizabeth Darrell nodded

"Yes, your highness" She said "His grace came to check on you earlier, he said we should be getting to Pembroke castle by night fall" Elizabeth said and Katherine smiled in relief that this would be the last day of this stressful journey

"I truly do not know how I would get used to this" Katherine murmured and Lady Darrell sighed

"I think, my Lady would be most happy at Pembroke Castle. My cousin was a lady in waiting to the old Duchess of York, and she writes that it is much quieter and peaceful, something you would need after years of being in London" Katherine smiled slightly at her

"I do not doubt I would appreciate the change, I just do not like to think of the reason for it" She said as her eyes moved to look out the window. She saw a few of James's men riding beside the carriage; they seemed a lot comfortable on top of the horses than she felt in the carriages. Perhaps the breeze from outside did them some good. She thought. She looked outside again to try and get a glace of James, but she could not see him. He was probably riding in front of them. Katherine sighed quietly as her eyes found the inside of the carriage. Lady Darrell was reading the bible and Lady Hope had now changed position, but she was still asleep.

Katherine and James had not really talked since they left court. He always greeted her and, he asked if he was comfortable. He always came to check on her during the journeys, just like Lady Darrell had said, but most of the time Katherine was asleep. She did not know what to think of her future Husband except for the fact that he was nice and he was nice and had a different temperament than his brother. This was good. She thought. She still loved Henry with all her heart, but she was so upset with him. The fact that she was already marrying a man that looked exactly like him was not helping her at all, but she was grateful for the fact that James was different. Speaking of difference, she remembered that she was going to be a mother, a step mother, but a mother all the same. She was actually truly happy for this gift. If she could recall Renée had given birth to her only child five years ago, Katherine smiled at the prospect of being a mother. She wished she could have her own children, but she took this as a sign that God had forgiven her by granting her a step daughter to raise.

"Lady Darrell" Katherine said and Elizabeth looked up

"Does your cousin still reside at Pembroke?" She asked and Elizabeth nodded

"Yes, your Highness, in fact she is the main governess for his graces daughter, the princess Elizabeth. From what she writes to me, she says she is a very sweet girl and had the duke wrapped around her little finger."

Katherine smiled at that. She had heard before that James was very proud of the daughter he had and that he had not cared to remarry before because he was content with having his daughter be his heir. Now that Katherine thought about it, she was almost sure, he agreed to this marriage because she would be a mother figure to Elizabeth and that was it. She was sure Henry told him not to expect children from her and he was perfectly content with the fact that his daughter would have a mother and he did not have to worry about sons that would take her place as his heirs. Katherine could feel the tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let it fall. She looked to her side and picked up her bible and began to read instead, she did not want to think about anything anymore. Not Henry, not James or even about children. It was not long before she gave herself a headache and eventually she drifted off to sleep again.

K

The Carriage finally came to a stop. The Sky was dark and the two women inside were thoroughly in need of a stretch. The carriage door opened

And the Duke of York looked at them.

"Your Highness" Lady Darrell said with Lady Hope echoing her

"Her Highness complained of a headache before she slept. I do not want to wake her" Lady Darrell said and James nodded, looking at Katherine sleeping figure. Her dark hair had been taken out of its bun and now it covered her face. It was not messy or anything, it was still perfectly wavy and neat. James smiled a bit. Considering her recent divorce and the last terrible months of her marriage, Katherine was doing what he would have done in her situation. Sleep.

"I shall take care of her" He said as he helped both the ladies out of the carriage.

"This is Pembroke Castle" He told them gesturing to the large castle in front of them

"Welcome" He said simply before one of his men came to show the ladies to their chambers

Lady Darrell looked away from the beauty castle for a second to look back at the carriage. What she saw made her smile. James was Carrying Katherine bridal style. She noticed Katherine had unconsciously wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She looked away and suddenly felt at peace.

Coming here was sure to be a good thing for all of them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews**

When Katherine opened her eyes she found herself in an unfamiliar room. The main colors were read and gold. The drapes were red with gold linings. There was a fire place on the other side of the room which also consisted of a small sitting room area. She figured they had arrived at Pembroke Castle, but she really did not remember arriving, or going to sleep for that matter. Katherine looked at herself to see she had been stripped of her riding cloths, her head was fine now and she felt like she had been asleep forever. Without wasting any more time, she quickly got out of bed and walked towards the window in her room. She was met with the view of the garden. Large as it was, it was also very well kept. There were all sorts of flowers blooming and the pond seemed to entertain the ducks a lot. Katherine could see a few people going about their day, but what she noticed was that compared to the hustle and bustle of London, it was peaceful her. She much rather heard the chirps of the birds, the quacks of the ducks, the rustling of the wind, than the usual noise she heard at court. Just then her chamber doors opened and Katherine turned around to see Lady Darrell

"Good Morning, you're Highness. I was just about to come wake you" She said standing up from her deep curtsy. Even though Katherine was not queen anymore, Lady Darrell could not get out to the habit of greeting her like she still was queen of England.

"Good morning, Mistress Darrell. I must say I do not remember us arriving last night" Katherine said as she walked towards the water basin that was being prepared for her.

"We arrived late, your highness. You were asleep and we did not want to wake you. I told his grace of your head aches and he agreed not to wake you, so he carried you here himself" Katherine's eyes widened. Henry would never do that for her, maybe he would have when they had first gotten married and he was her knight and shiny armor, but James, she barely knew him still, but he had carried her in. Katherine looked at her chemise and then she looked at Lady Darrell.

Quick to sense her upcoming question, Lady Darrell spoke again

"Lady Hope and I were the ones to change you, your highness" Katherine breathed a small sigh of relief, Of course, There was no reason to think James would have been the one to strip her of her dress.

"I must thank him them" Katherine said.

Soon after she was bathed and dressed. Katherine was reading her bible before she had to go into the dining room to breakfast. Lady Hope entered her room and curtsied

"Your highness, his grace is in the outer chamber, he wishes to speak to you" Katherine nodded and closed her bible immediately. This would be the first time; she and James would actually talk. As she got up she smoothed the skirt of her dress, took one deep breath, then she walked into her outer chamber.

James stood there, wearing a simple black doublet over his white shirt, his pant were black too. He was looking a lot casual than Katherine, who was used to dressing grand every day.

"My Lord" Katherine curtsied

"Good morning Katherine" He said taking her hand to help her up. Katherine looked at his face as it was the face time they were this close in proximity. It was now that she realized that instead of deep blue eyes, James had dark grey eyes. His face was more muscular than Henry's and he just seemed….calm

"I wanted to thank your grace for your assistance last night" Katherine said

"Do not mention it, it was nothing" James said. He looked at her and was glad to see that she seemed a lot more relaxed, for she did not seem to agree with the journey from London.

"I'm just glad to see you are well and well rested" James said. He sounded a bit diplomatic to Katherine, but she could still tell he meant what he said

"I thank you" Katherine said using the same diplomatic tone.

James looked above her head for a second and he seemed to be thinking about how to phrase his next sentence. Katherine just stood still, watching the way his eyes seemed to concentrate hard while he was pondering

"I have arranged that our wedding take place at noon. The priest would be here within the hour. It would quiet, short and simple, I hope you do not mind." When Katherine heard that phrase 'I hope you do not mind' she thought she was hearing things. When was the last time a man said that to her, but her surprise did not ask long after he continued

"After all, the king would want our wedding quite small considering he would be having a grand wedding in two weeks" Katherine did not want to think about Henry or Anne Boleyn right now, so she spoke up before James continued talking about the reasons for a small wedding

"I could not think of anything better." Katherine said and James nodded glad she agreed with him.

"We would have a banquet in your honor tonight welcoming you to Pembroke castle." He said and Katherine nodded with a small smile.

"I thank you, your grace" She said and James nodded the thoughtful look back on his face.

"I shall introduce you to Lily after the wedding, so that I will be introducing you as her new mother" Katherine smiled brightly this time. This was what she had been waiting for; the chance to be a mother.

"I shall like that very much. I cannot wait to meet her" She said, her voice true to her words. James smiled as he saw Katherine was happy to meet Elizabeth and that was what he truly was hoping for, that she would be a good mother to her

"I know she cannot wait to meet you as well" He said. A small smile came to his face as he remembered Elizabeth bombarding him with different questions earlier that morning. Katherine noticed his face seemed to soften when he mentioned his daughter and her heart fluttered a little. She did not know James very well, but just the fact that he had his only child as the center of his world, considering she was also a girl, Katherine accepted that he was many times better than Henry, no matter how much she had loved him.

"I'm going to see to it that everything is in order" He said as he was walking towards the door "I shall see you at noon" He turned to her once more before he walked out.

Katherine felt her cheeks go hot and she quickly went into her inner chambers because she didn't want any of her ladies seeing her face.

What just happened? She thought. They had started talking as if they were diplomats, but by the end of the conversation, things seemed to have lightened but a bit…. just a small bit, but it was enough to make Katherine feel a bit light hearted

'Stop it Catalina' she told herself. This marriage was a contract, James had been ordered by the king to marry her. Katherine sighed as she sat in the chair in front of the fire place. She knew what was wrong with her. She had developed quick feelings for him because he was Henry with better manners. She had to understand that she could not love Henry anymore and that she could not always try to compare James to Henry. She knew it would take some time, but one thing she was sure about was that once she made that distinction, her life at Pembroke would be a lot better.

K

The Wedding had consisted of them saying their vows and signing a few contracts. Their Witnesses were Lady Darrell and to her utter surprise, Charles Brandon. Apparently all three of them had been best friends growing up and when Henry became King, James and Charles had bonded as they spent their time trying to stir him in the right direction. Charles was still deadly loyal to Henry, but James was who he considered his best friend. The same was said of James too. Once Henry became king, he had stopped being his best friend.

"I thank your Grace for coming this far" Katherine said as she and James walked Charles out. He had to return to London immediately to prepare for Henry's Wedding.

"Charles just needed an excuse to see his god daughter, it has been a year since, hasn't it" James joked and Charles smiled

"It has and I actually wanted to support you both as well. Court will never be the same without you, My Lady, but I am beyond confident that Pembroke will do some good with you, it is about time it had a woman's touch" He said and Katherine could see James roll his eyes a little. She could tell it was a conversation they had been having for years.

"I thank you, your grace" Katherine said as they came to a stop.

Charles bowed to her respectfully before he turned to James and Smiled

"Congratulation once again" He said as he mounted his horse "I expect to be seeing you at court in two weeks?" He asked

"You shall" James said and with that Charles was on his way. James turned to Katherine and smiled a bit

"I believe it is time to meet Elizabeth" He said and Katherine smiled as she took the hand he offered her and they both made their way to Elizabeth's chambers. She was excited to meet the young girl, but now she was a bit nervous that Elizabeth would not like her

K

James was surprised to find out Elizabeth had taken news of his second marriage so well; in fact she had been so eager to meet her new mother. This morning she had bombarded James with so many questions ranging from Katherine looks to her personality. He had answered what he could, and the rest, he told her to ask Katherine herself when they finally met.

As they entered Elizabeth's Chambers, James could tell that Katherine was a bit nervous. He smiled within himself, knowing that she wouldn't be for very long.

When the two stepped into the outer chamber, James saw that Lady Brume was supervising Lily's reading. James cleared his throat just a little and his daughters head shot up and without thinking she was running into his arms

"Papa"

"Hello my angel" James said before kissing her cheek. Katherine looked on smiling

"Did you bring my new mama?" Lily asked enthusiastically and James smiled before putting her back on her feet. He stepped aside revealing Katherine, who he had been blocking before

"Lilybell, this is Katherine, your step mother" He said "Katherine, this is my daughter Elizabeth, whom we all call Lily"

"I am so happy to finally meet you Lily" Katherine said and Lily smiled

"Papa lied" She said and Katherine was taken back for a second

"You are far more beautiful than he described" Lily said and James chuckled, while Katherine blushed

"I thank you, but I must say he did not lie about how precious you are" Katherine said and Lily smiled

"Do you want to see my book? I can read a whole page now" Lily said taking Katherine hand and pulling her toward her desk. James smiled brightly. This was all he wanted, for Katherine and Elizabeth to get along.

Katherine already loved Lily like she was her own flesh and blood. She was such a good hearted spirited child and she thanked God for giving her this gift. Katherine looked over her shoulder at James as Lily was reading from her book.

James smiled at her and Katherine felt her heart flutter.

'I shall leave you two alone' James said quietly before turning around and walking out.

Katherine smiled as she looked back at Lily reading effortlessly.

Perhaps she was dealt a lucky card after all, when Henry asked her for a divorce. She thought.

K

Review button just right below….let me know what you think :)


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks had passed and Katherine had to admit she was having a very great time at Pembroke castle, Lily being the source of all her happiness. The girl was smart and quite funny for her age. She spoke her mind easily, but she was very respectful, unlike the children of other nobles at court. Katherine and Lily had fallen into some kind of routine. In the mornings they prayed together before they broke fast. Katharine had been let on on the secret of Pembroke Castle that James was still a devout Catholic and he was teaching his daughter the catholic faith. With a few questions here and there, she realized most of the workers of Pembroke were people coming to seek refuge from the reformers. Katherine was impressed and she would have told James this, but James had long since left for London for Henry's wedding. Katherine had offered to go with him, but he had insisted she stayed and rest, considering she did not feel well after their first journey. Katherine did not argue. She did not want to watch Henry marry the harlot.

Katherine tried to clear her mind of such thoughts. She had wished them the best and so now she would suck up her pride and try and accept the girl as queen. The thought of it made her scoff

"Mama, are you feeling well" Katherine looked to her side and smiled at her young step daughter. Lily had started calling Katherine 'mama' since the first day they met and since then Katherine could not be prouder with any other title.

The two had been sitting in front of the fire embroidering. Lily did not know how, so Katherine had taken it upon herself to start teaching her. Lily was smart as she was already getting tutored. She could read, count, paint, and to Katherine surprise, she knew everything there was about a horse, as she mentioned her father would get her a pony when she was seven. She seemed excited about it and when Katherine got curious she asked Lily if she knew about swords and the wars and Lily proved she did, she particularly knew about the war of the roses, speaking about fighting did not bore her at all and she even mention she had a small wooden sword. This was when Katherine came to the conclusion that her hypothesis was right. Lily, though not being a tomboy, she was very comfortable with the things that people seemed to focus only with young boys. Lily, despite knowing about swords, horses and wars, thanks to her father's stories, she knew nothing much about embroidering, jewelry and weaving.

"I'm well lilyflower, just had to clear my throat is all" Katherine said and Lily nodded before looking at her work

"I don't think I did it right" She said quietly. Katherine chuckled and kissed her head

"Tis only the first try dear, with a bit more practice, you will be very good at it" Lily nodded and went back to work

"Mama" She said after a few minutes of silence "When is papa coming home, he has been gone too long" Katherine looked down to see the sad face of her daughter. The last letter she got from James said that Henry was having a weeklong of celebrations and banqueting and he was not sure when he would return yet.

"Soon, you know the King would want his brother by his side during his wedding" Lily nodded as she looked at the stitch she was working on before she asked

"How come I don't have a brother or sister like papa" Katherine was surprised by her question, but before she could respond Lily continued "Papa says that my first mama died and so I didn't have any siblings. So if you're my new Mama, I'm going to have siblings right?" Lily was smart for a six year old, Katherine knew that, but how was she going to tell her she should not be expecting children from her.

"Perhaps we should discuss that when your father comes back" Katherine said and Lily nodded not showing any sign of disapoinment. Then suddenly she perked up

"Do you want to see my first mama?" She was already on her feet and pulling Katherine from her comfortable couch and Katherine had no choice but to follow her daughter's lead.

The two finally came to a stop in front of a chamber door in the west wing of the castle. Katherine opened it and when she entered she saw it must have been Renee's bed chamber. Katherine looked around and she could see the different paintings on the walls, the vanity looked untouched after all these years as all of Renée's jewelry, perfume and hair brushes still lay on the table. Katherine felt a hand tugging on her dress and she finally looked down at Lily

"Come see here" She said as she led Katherine to a Portrait on the wall.

"That's my first mama" Lily said and Katherine could hear the pride in her voice. She should be proud. Katherine thought because Renee Tudor was very beautiful indeed. Her skin was flawless and pale, her lips were full and pink, her eyes were a bright green and her hair was long and golden. Lily looked just like her and Katherine was positive she would be very beautiful when she was older.

"My first mama died right there" Lily told Katherine pointing to the bed "Mistress Brume says she was sick" There was a look in Lily's eyes that Katherine couldn't quite place. It was not necessarily sadness, as she was sure Lily did not remember her mother, it looked more like curiosity. Katherine thought perhaps Lily did not know very much about her birth mother.

"Does Lady Brume tell you much about your mother" Katherine asked the little girl and Lily shook her head

"Papa does not like to hear about mama. he gets sad" she said shrugging it off and Katherine then understood why the late princess's room was still untouched

"Does your papa spend a lot of time here?" Katherine asked out of curiosity and Lily nodded and pointed towards the window

"He likes to look out the window in the mornings, he says he likes to watch the duckies" Lily giggled and Katherine smiled. She looked around the room once more and in her mind she came to the conclusion that her husband was still very much in love with his dead wife.

"Let's go and get ready for supper Lily, after that you can read to me" Katherine said taking her Stepdaughters hand.

"Okay" Lily said excitedly "Can I draw a picture too?" She asked practically jumping on the spot and Katherine had to laugh

"Of course, we shall draw one for your father" Lily smiled brightly and before Katherine knew it she was being dragged out the room and towards Lily's chambers.

Katherine knew at some point she was going to have to tell Lily that pulling an adult around and running were very unlady like behaviors, but for now, she was having fun.

K

James was having a good time at court. There had been jousting earlier this morning and James had won after he was able to throw, William Compton, Charles Brandon and Thomas Wyatt off their horses.

Now he was in attendance of yet another banquet in honor of the new queen of England. Henry was so happy, especially yesterday when he had told both James and Charles that Anne was indeed with child. The men had drank to that and now they were celebrating it with the whole court, except for the fact that the rest of the court would not know that little detail, not for a few months anyway.

After dancing with his good friend, the Duchess of Suffolk, Charles's wife, James finally went back to his seat beside Henry and Anne. Henry had decided to forget the dais tonight and he sat on the long tables with his close friends as the rest of the courtiers mingled around on the dance floor

"I'm glad to see you enjoying yourself brother, it has been quite some time" Henry said. He was quite relaxed in his simple yet regal outfit for tonight. He had his arms around Anne and they looked like a very happy couple.

James smiled at Henry and raised his goblet

"It is all in your honor" He said before taking a drink. Henry did the same and it was then that George Boleyn came to ask for his sister to dance. Henry gave his permission and when Anne had left Henry turned to James with a serious look on his face.

"How come Katherine did not come?" He asked James and his brother tried his best not to roll his eyes. Henry had asked this question the very first day he had arrived, but he did not seem to want to buy his answer

"Like I said before, Katherine was just recovering from the first journey, I didn't want to put her through all that again, besides, I thought it was a good idea to leave her alone with Lily, I wanted them to get to know one another"

"And how as she taken to my niece?" Henry asked and James smiled slightly

"Lily seems to like Katherine a lot. I only spent one day with them, but I am sure by now they would be inseparable. Lily has that effect" He said and Henry looked at his brother a bit jealous. He was the only one out of his siblings that did not have a child yet. His sister in Scotland had already given King James an heir, His brother James seemed to take much pride in his daughter. Henry looked at Anne as she talked and laughed with her sister, his eyes found its way to her still flat belly and he sighed deeply.

"I truly hope it is a son" He told James and James followed his gaze. Before he had Lily, James would have firmly agreed with Henry, but now he truly thought a girl could rule the country. At least his girl could. His Elizabeth was one of a kind, he knew it.

"If not this time, then the next" James said simply and Henry nodded just has Charles Brandon sat on James's left side, taking the seat Antony had just abandoned. Charles was heavily drunk and James and Henry could only laugh at how red his face was.

"Your majesty knows where to order the best wine" Charles said and Henry smirked

"Only the best for the King of England" Henry said and Charles raised his goblet to that and took another swing

"What a moron" James said with mock irritation and Charles laughed as he hit him on the back

"Tell me Duke York, how was the wedding night with the Spanish Infanta" Henry's face turned cold immediately, but neither James nor Charles were paying attention to him at the moment.

James just chuckled

"I do not kiss and tell my good friend" He said playing along with Charles and James smiled at Charles loud guffaw

"I trust you were pleased. My wife is only half Spanish, but yours…." Charles trailed off as he finally saw the red on Henry's face. James was chuckling when he looked to his right and saw indeed Henry was not looking friendly

"I should go and find that pretty wife of mine" Charles said getting up "Majesty, your grace" He got formal before running away from Henry's death glare

"He is drunk Henry" James told his brother

Henry scrolled "And you?" He asked a bit of spite in his voice. James frowned and looked at his brother

"Your Majesty, I do believe that you have a new Queen now, if anything, I should be the one angry with Suffolk" James said. He truly knew that Charles meant no harm and so he was not angry.

Henry scrolled

"So have you?" He asked gruffly

"Have I what?" James asked looking away from him

Henry read his brother expression and he smiled

"You haven't then" Henry said and James looked at him very quickly

"Henry, I know I might not have had a choice in the marriage, but I must let you know that Katherine is my wife now and not yours, she in no way belongs to you anymore, so you have no right to give your permission on any issue in our marriage" His voice was low, so others will not hear, but Henry could hear the anger in it anyhow.

"You can't talk to your King like that" Henry said with gritted teeth

"No, but I _can_ talk to my brother like that" James got up bowed slightly before leaving the great hall.

He did not love Katherine, he knew that, but she was under his protection now, not Henry's and James just wanted his brother to back off, the fact that Katherine was his queen for eight years did not matter.

K

**AN**

I really do appreciate the people who have reviewed, that's why I keep going. But please if you are reading, do tell me what you think about where this is going. I hope you can't tell by now that James is going to be the difficult one. Very soon Katherine would be on a mission.


	8. Chapter 8

**I have to thank everyone who has been reading and reviewing and adding this story to your favorites. Thank you**

**K**

A week later James had retuned back home to Pembroke Castle. Lily had been very happy with his return and Katherine was happy to see him was well. She was actually happy he was finally home so she could talk to him. In the time he had been gone, Katherine had discovered new things about James. She had discovered that James was still a devout catholic, that he was still in love with his first wife and kept her room as a shrine, she also discovered that he thought his daughter was on the same level as boys her age and he had no problem teaching her in those ways.

Now Katherine was not a woman to go snooping around, but James Tudor was worth it. She had known the man all these years she was in England, but she had not known him. In court, he was a good courtier, a loyal servant to the king, but in the comfort of his own castle, he was an entirety, Katherine could not see him looking like Henry anymore, now she understood he was his different person, perhaps this is why he had strived to be different all his life, she did not know, all she knew was that this man was quite fascinating and she wanted to get close to him, she wanted to know him enough to know the ways of his thinking. Katherine had, for now, forgotten about her troubled years as queen and the fact that someone else had taken her place, now she was on a mission, a mission that concerned her curiosity.

When James came back, he and Katherine had talked briefly. He told Katherine about the wedding and how court was and Katherine listened. She did not ask too many questions because she did not want to know about Henry and Anne, what he told her, she took in and after that he had gone to sleep. The two had different chambers, much like how it was at court. It did not bother Katherine that she had not consummated her marriage yet, the fact that she found James interesting and fascinating did not mean she was ready to know him that way, and Katherine was sure, James was not thinking about it either, besides what would be the point, she could not bear children.

The next day, Katherine had woken to find out James was out in the country of Wales meeting with farmers and other residents nearby. By the time he returned it was late and Katherine had been with Lily so they did not have much time to speak. This pattern continued for a few more days, until Katherine decided she would go to him herself.

So one morning after she had put Lily to work on a new pattern of stitching, Katherine went to James's Office chambers. One of his groomsmen stood outside the door and bowed deeply to Katherine

"Your grace, his grace is quite busy, he will be riding out to Richmond soon" He said but Katherine did not care, she was going to go through with her plan.

"It is quite important I see his grace" She said and before the man could say anything the door opened from within and James poked his head out. He had obviously heard their voices and decided to come out.

"When I said nobody should disturb me, Antony, I did not mean the duchess" James said a small smile playing on his lips and Antony looked down in shame, his face beet red

"Forgive me your grace" He murmured to Katherine and She nodded once to show her acknowledgment. James stood aside and Katherine entered before he closed the door behind her and went back to his seat.

"What is it that you needed to see me about, is everything aright with Lily?" He asked

"Lily is well. This is of a different matter" She said as she placed a parchment he did not realize she was holding in his hands and James looked at who it was addressed to and back at Katherine.

"Why are you giving this to me?" He asked confused

"If I may recall, the king asked you to monitor my letters to Spain, so there in your hands is a letter to my sister Juana." Katherine said. James stared at her for a few second and could not make out what she was thinking.

"How do you know Henry asked me to do that?" James asked her instead of reading the letter

"I know Henry well, and besides I was a queen once, a princess before that, I know how things are" She said. Her head was held high as always, her back in the best queenly posture; her voice was smooth and very diplomatic. James looked at her closely and looked down at the letter

"You have given me no reason to want to read your private letter Katherine" James said handing it back to her. Katherine looked at him for a few seconds.

"You have given me reason to trust you with my private affairs, my Lord" Katherine said. James raised an eyebrow at her and Katherine smiled lightly at him before getting up.

"The first big step in any relationship my lord, is trust. You have proved you trust me and I know I can trust you." Katherine stood up and opened the letter in her hands and James's eyes widened when he saw it was a blank piece of parchment, excluding the address on the front. His eyes met Katherine's and she smiled brightly at him

"I hope you have a safe riding to Richmond, your grace" She said as she curtsied

"Thank you" James managed to get out before Katherine left his office chambers. He sat in his seat for a few minutes thinking about that had just gone on and with a quick shake of his head he stood up and left, thinking Katherine was some kind of woman.

K

The Next Evening, James was around for supper, something that had not happened for the last week. He spoke about his trip around Richmond and Elizabeth told him she was getting better with her Embroidery, and he was glad to hear it.

"Thank you Katherine, for teaching her these things. I am truly grateful" James said and Katherine smiled

"It is my pleasure to, my lord. After all Elizabeth is my step daughter now, what kind of mother will I be if I do not teach her" She said smiling at Lily and Lily perked up suddenly remembering a question she wanted to ask her father

"Papa, when would I have siblings" James who had been in the middle of drinking out of his goblet, suddenly choked at the question. Katherine had stopped chewing her meat as she had totally forgotten that question. James started to cough and that got Katherine out of her initial shock, she quickly went to his side had helped him rub his back.

"Th-Thank you" James whispered in a hoarse voice when he had recovered. Katherine went back to her seat and Lily just stared at her parents waiting for an answer.

"Elizabeth, I'm afraid-"James began but Katherine cut him off

"If and when God wills it, you shall have one" She said and James looked at her quickly, Katherine was looking at Lily with motherly eyes and when she turned to look at him, he immediately understood that was the best answer. When Elizabeth was older she'll know the truth

"Your mother is right. When God wills it" He said and Lily nodded before going back to her food

"I just hope he wills it soon" she said not looking at her parents, but at her half finished food.

James and Katherine looked at one another. James had an uncertain look on his face, and when Katherine realized why he might have had it, she smiled gently at him.

K

Once Lily had been sent off to bed and Katherine and James entered the living room chamber, James was the first to speak.

"I apologize for Lily, she does not know about-"

"Nonsense, I am not offended your Grace, for I do not consider myself barren anymore. I have accepted Lily as if she were my own child." James smiled as he sat down across from her.

"You may call me James, you know. You are my wife after all" He said as he leaned back in his chair

"And princess of Spain, once Queen of England" He added "You have more rank than I do" He joked and Katherine laughed softly.

"As your wife I am to respect you, my lord" She said and James nodded softly before staring into the fireplace

"I have often wondered, my lord, how you keep your way of life hidden from the king" She said after a few minutes and James looked at her

"Call me James and I shall tell you" He was smiling and Katherine laughed. She knew he drank a bit more wine than he should have at supper.

"Okay…James, would you tell me how you have achieved that?" She asked and James sighed and shifted in his seat a little.

"I know Henry has his spies and that is why I know the face and names of every servant, groomsman and lady in waiting in Pembroke castle. I personally hired many of them on my various journeys around England. Many of them were exiled and running for safety from the reformers, I took them in and let them practice their religion under the security of Pembroke Castle. As you notice, not all of them are Catholic, there are some Protestants that have been disowned from Catholic families and I have one or two atheist running the stables. I do not put down another man or woman because of their faith; I have always believed it is a person's choice to choose his own spiritual beliefs." Katherine had not known there were others of different faith in the castle and she was quite surprised.

"How do I trick Henry. I don't." He said "Everyone here knows not to disrespect another's religion and beliefs, therefore they are happy. When people from court come and see there is peace in the castle, they immediately think all people are abiding by the rules of the king. Remember they belief happiness is bound to be in a place where people obey their king." He smirked at her.

"But how come you find it easy to live with heretics?" Katherine was really perplexed about this.

"I do not think they are heretic, so therefore I can live with them" He said and Katherine was about to speak again, but he beat her to it.

"I respect their beliefs, this way they respect mine. I think people need to be a bit more open minded, this way, we would not be fighting ourselves." He said and Katherine nodded

"It will take a while to get used to it" She said and James smiled

"As long as you are trying, but thank you for understanding" He said as he got to his feet

"I should be thanking you, my lord. I feared marrying you would mean I had to condemn my soul" James threw his head back and laughed hard. Katherine wondered what was so funny.

"You thought I would force you" He said and Katherine could feel her cheeks go hot in embarrassment.

"I assure you I am not Thomas Boleyn, good thing the man is married, if not I think he would have been Henry's first choice for you" Katherine said a quick thanks to God before she smiled at James

"Well, anyhow, I thank you for being understanding and…open minded" Katherine said

And James smiled. They started to head to their different chambers, when James passed his own and continued to walk with Katherine, she smiled.

"I see you decided to make sure I made it to my Chambers in one piece" Katherine said as they began to slow down

"It is only the gentlemanly thing to do" James said smiling gently at her.

"Thank you, my lord and goodnight" Katherine said Curtsying. James bowed his head to acknowledge her greeting

"Goodnight My Lady. I guess it seems we will go back to greeting one another this way" He said a hint of a smile on his lips and Katherine shook her head

"Sleep well James" She said

"And you Katherine" James said as she entered her chambers.

Her Ladies immediately came to help her change into her chemise and all the while they were working, Katherine smiled to herself. She liked James so far. He was funny and smart; he was very handsome, if not more than Henry, when you think about his mysterious dark grey eyes and the way they lit up when he laughed. His laugh though similar to Henry's was very different as it was not a roar and not obnoxious, he had a bark like laugh that cause whoever listening to laugh along as well. Katherine liked him a lot so far, and now she could not wait to find out more about him.

K

**You all left so many wonderful reviews. Some had me laughing, so thank you all for them. I think there will be a time jump in the next chapter, nothing major, just a month or two.**


	9. Chapter 9

One month later…

James lay down carelessly on the grass enjoying the may sun. He had just finished hunting and instead of going back to his chambers to bath and change, he decided to lie on the grass and take in the warmth of the day. His eyes were closed and the soft breeze blew his uncut hair on his face. He truly needed a haircut, but for some reason, he left it long. Of course he knew that when next he went to court he would have to get it cut, but for now, he was truly enjoying his freedom. A small smiled appeared on his face when he remembered the words that came out of Katherine's mouth the other day. He had come down for breakfast and Lily and Katherine were already at the table eating. Lily's eyes had grown wide when she saw the length of her father's hair

"Look at your hair papa, it's so long" She had exclaimed and James just shrugged when he kissed her head before he sat down. It was then Katherine said that he looked like a girl and Lily could not stop laughing the entire time at breakfast. Now thanks to Katherine, Lily had the pleasure of calling her father a girl. It brought a few smiles to the servants, but James was not worried about it, He knew they won't mock him, so he was not ashamed; Katherine though had earned herself the silent treatment. James chuckled a little when he remembered how frustrated she would get when he refused to talk to her. He did not know when, but somewhere along the way Katherine had become his good friend. He was really enjoying the fact that he had another adult in the house to talk seriously to and also have fun with. He knew he would not say it to his face, but James was quite grateful to Henry for this.

A shadow came on his face and James decided to look at what was blocking his sun, as he opened his eyes, he was squinting at the tall, black haired beauty that was his wife. Why did he just think she was beautiful? He thought

Katherine's hair was blowing in the wind and her eyes were focused on him and they looked very determined. The slight frown on her face made James want to chuckle, but he had to control himself. Silent treatment, remember.

"Fine, I am sorry I called you a girl in front of Lily. Would you by any means grow up now and talk to me!" James had to smile at this point and when Katherine rolled her eyes at him, he burst out laughing.

Katherine sighed. She hated it that he was laughing at her expense, but she loved to hear him laugh. In her months of 'trying to know him better' she had fallen for him, as stupid as that might sound because it was obvious how he saw her, it was obvious his heart was somewhere else.

"If you are going to roll on the ground all day, it is fine with me. I just came out here to tell you a letter from the king has arrived" Katherine said and James stopped laughing immediately. This made Katherine smile.

"Stopped laughing then." She said sarcastically

"When did the letter get here?" He asked standing up

"What? You're not going to apologize for laughing at me" Katherine said a faying shock

"No madam, for it was you that started this whole thing" He said smiling as they both started back for the castle

"You can't have taken that to offence?" Katherine said and James smiled and ran a hand through his hair, getting whatever was left of the grass off it.

"You need a hair cut" Katherine said blandly as they entered the greeting hall and made their way to their family chambers. A groom handed James the letter and he opened it and read through it quickly. When he was done he folded it back up and put it in his pocket.

"The king wishes to stop by Pembroke castle, he would be arriving in two days." He told Katherine and he saw her face fall. He felt bad for her. Though Katherine never mentioned her personal relationship with Henry, he was sure that she still hurt after the things he put her through.

"He is coming alone, the…Anne is in London" He said hoping she might feel a bit better and she did. She smiled a bit at him.

"I was not worried about her" She said softly, but it was a lie. Katherine was not ready to face the 'new' Queen yet.

"I shall go and make sure his lodgings are prepared" Katherine said and as she was about to leave James stopped her.

"I was hoping you could help me look more decent" He said pointing to his hair and Katherine smiled brightly. James had his own personal groom and he was asking her instead, from what she knew, he did not like many people touching his hair as it was one of his prized attributes. Before the groom, Renée had been the one to give her husband his hair cuts; it was one of their many most intimate moments together.

"Are you going to blindly put the fate of your hair in my hands" Katherine asked him and he shrugged

"I'll put it in my wife's hands than I will my groom" Katherine's breath caught a little when he referred to her as his wife. She felt her cheek go hot as the two of them stared at one another. His gray eyes were burning holes on her skin and Katherine had to break eye contact if she did not want him to see her go crimson. By the time she looked up again, he was facing the window.

"On the other hand" He said "I could leave it this way and give Henry and his court the shock of their lives" He turned to face her again and smiled when he saw the look on Katherine's face

"Too much?" He asked and she raised her eyebrows in response.

"You will not be greeting the court looking like a hooligan. I will not allow it. Now sit right there and I shall come back in a few minutes." Her tone was very commanding and James did as he was told. Katherine looked at him once more before leaving and shook her head.

K

He looked at the mirror and smiled. Though he missed his long hair, he actually kind of liked Katherine's hair cut.

"Thank you" He said as he put the small mirror on the table.

"My pleasure" Katherine said sitting down finally.

"You know my late wife used to do my hair cuts" He said. Katherine looked at him and paid attention. He had never mentioned Renee before. "I just loved when her finger were in my hair. Sometimes she would cut this ridicules styles and she would fix it just in time" He chuckled slightly "one time though, it was not salvageable, so I had to shave everything off" He was staring at the ground

"I know you miss her" Katherine said softly and James looked at her for a minute before looking back at the ground

"She meant so much to me" He said quietly

Katherine knew what she would say next would either cause him to get angry or talk to her about it. She had been waiting for the day when he would be able to talk to her about this.

"Is that why you keep her room" James looked at her sharply. His eyes had gone dark and he was frowning

"How did you know about that?" His voice was cold, but not scary. Katherine took a deep breath and told him the truth.

"Lily took me there once. Other times I find her in there staring at Renee's portrait. She told me you went in there every morning. She also told me you did not like to talk about her and she did not know much about Renée, so I decided to tell her what I know, but she is still trying to find the rest of the story, something I can't give her and when she sees you in there, I think she feels she too can find answers there" Katherine took a deep breath. It was quiet for a few minutes and then James stood up and walked towards the door.

"I will see you at supper" He said without looking at her

"James-"But he had already gone.

K

The next day Katherine was not expecting to see James at breakfast, so when he arrived, she was a bit nervous because she could not tell if he was in a good mood or a bad mood.

"If you two would please follow me" He said. Lily and Katherine looked at each other and did as they were told. They walked silently behind James as he led the way to a familiar room.

"Elizabeth, this is your mother" He said pointing to the portrait

"I know Papa" the little girl said.

James took a deep breath. He motioned for Lily to sit down at the small round table in the room and he took a sit beside her. Katherine stood behind them in the door frame and watched.

"I married her when I was eighteen. She had just arrived from France and her English was not exactly perfect, but I was so in love with her from the moment I first laid eyes on her, I decided to tutor her myself, but she refused. She said if I was going to teach her English, she was going to teach me French" Lily giggled and James smiled. He continued to tell her about her mother, stories he had not shared before and Katherine smiled slightly. She knew it must have been hard on him, but he had put that aside immediately for his daughter.

"Mama was very funny" Lily said after James told her she liked to call the king by his Christian name the French way. Katherine giggled as she remembered times when Henry threatened to throw that 'useless French girl' in the tower.

"I like her papa, but I like Mama Katherine too, can I still call her mama?" Lily asked after James had finished

"Please do. Katherine is a good step mother to you and I know she loves you" James said and Lily smiled

"I love her too. I love you too papa and I love my first mama" She said and James smiled before giving her a hug. "Go find Lady Brume so you can pick out a pretty dress. The king would be here tomorrow" Lily nodded as she hopped off the chair and ran towards the door. She stopped in front of Katherine, gave her a big hug and said "I love you Mama" and she was off again. (Katherine had yet to get to the part about telling her girls did not run). James got up from his own sit and walked towards Katherine.

"It was a good thing you did" She said with a small smile

"It was long overdue" He said "Thank you for letting me know about Lily" Katherine nodded.

"And what about you?" Katherine asked as she saw him stare at the bed Renée had died in

"I…in time, I suppose" He said looking at the ground. Katherine did not know what came over her, but her legs started moving before her brain could register it and within seconds, she had put her arms around James and was hugging him. He had stiffened for a second, but after that, he relaxed and put his arms around her too and even pulled her closer. His cheeks resting on her head, his could smell the rose water she had used to wash her hair. He closed his eyes and he felt content.

K

**I wanted to go one, but it thought I should end it here. Henry in Pembroke next chapter..yay..Thank you for all the awesome reviews. You guys never disappoint.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks all for the reviews. There are always appreciated**

k

Pembroke waited patiently for the arrival of the king. There was a usual drill in the castle during this time. Everyone must pretend they were of the new faith for the sake of members of Henry's court. As much as it was a bit frustrating to pretend. They did it because they would rather not have their master get into trouble.

Of everyone worrying about the Kings arrival, Katherine was a bit more nervous. She had been in love with this man the last time she saw him and now, now she was in love with his brother, her husband, the problem was James was not in love with her and as much as she wasted to show Henry that she was happy here and in love and not lonely like he would want her to be, Katherine knew it might not happen, James might most likely go back to his diplomatic ways, hiding the small intimate gestures they now shared.

Katherine sighed deeply as she waited. She had dressed in one of her best dresses. It was a deep blue and fitted. The material was light as it was a warm day. The neck was a 'V' cut, but it was not too revealing, the arms were long and tight, but opened up at the wrist. Her hair was put up half way and the rest was left to fall over her shoulders. She used jewelry, but not too much. She looked simple, but very elegant.

Lily was dressed in a light yellow gown, it was a dress Katherine had made for her herself and Lily was very happy showing it off.

James finally joined the two ladies as they waited for the king's party to arrive. James was dressed simply too. His doublet and breeches were blue as well and he wore a white shirt underneath. He smiled a bit at Katherine when he walked beside her

"I didn't know we were to matching colors today" He told her and she gave him a nervous smile. James knew immediately what she was thinking and he took her hand and gave it a little squeeze

"You will be fine. I promise" He told her and Katherine smiled again. He was so thoughtful

"I am not worried about Henry" She said, her voice trying to sound firm and James just chuckled

"Whatever you say, love" Katherine looked at him and blushed slightly when he referred to her as 'love'

She hoped he'll call her that again, she hoped that maybe he too had started to develop feelings for her, but she knew she was hoping for too much too soon.

_In time._ She reminded herself.

"Papa, I thought I was your love?" Lily asked looking at her father with a pouty face. James smiled and knelt down to her level

"You York women are my loves." He told her before looking at Katherine who blushed slightly. She knew he did not really mean she was his love, it was only an endearment. "Is that alright with you?" He asked Lily and she smiled

"Mama and I can be your loves, Papa." Lily said "you and mama are my loves and you and I are mama's loves, Right mama?" Lily looked up at Katherine and Katherine smiled before she bent down to give her a kiss on her cheek

"Right" She said

Just then they could hear the galloping of horses and soon the colors of the king could be seen. James still held on to Katherine's hand and his other hand was placed on Lily's shoulder.

When the king finally stopped in front of them, James let go of his family and walked forward as Henry got off his horse

"Your majesty, welcome back to Pembroke" James said bowing slightly to his brother.

"It is good to be back here. It has been years." Henry said looking around the castle. James beckoned Katherine and Lily over

"You remember your niece, Elizabeth" He said as Lily curtsied to her uncle

"Of course, the little princess Elizabeth, how are you child?" Henry asked her

"I'm very well, thank you, your Majesty" she replied respectfully. Lily had heard a lot about her uncle the king, but it was rarely she ever got to see him. The last time he was at Pembroke she was only four and she did not remember him at all.

"Say, why don't you bring her to court in September when the prince is born, I'm sure Elizabeth here would want to meet her cousin" Henry told James. He knew very well that James did not like bringing Elizabeth to court for various reasons, but he did not care. Anne's child was doing well so far and he wanted all to be present when his son was born.

"I will think about it, your grace" James said

"Nonsense, she should be present when the future king is born. It's an order" Henry began to laugh as James rolled his eyes. He looked down at his daughter and saw she was beaming at the thought of finally going to London, before he looked back at Henry

"As you wish, Henry" Henry knew he had already gotten on James's bad side when he was called by his Christian name. He decided to ignore it because from behind James stepped the woman he had been anxious to see. She did not look any different really except for the fact that she looked healthier. Her figure was stunning in the dress she wore, her face was a healthy pale, her eyes bright and blue, he lips full and pink. There was something about her that was not there a few months ago.

"I do not need to introduce my wife" James said as he put his arms around Katherine's waist. Henry noticed this and he felt his chest tighten. When he had asked James to marry Katherine he did not mean he wanted him to actually take her as a wife. He wanted her to be miserable for all the years she had lied to him, he did not want to see her looking…well, beautiful and in the arms of his brother, like he cared for her.

"No you do not" Henry said with a tight voice. His eyes were now fixed on Katherine and she curtsied again.

"You may raise Katherine" Henry said eyeing her from head to toe

"You look well" He said his eyes shifting to his brothers unreadable face and back to Katherine's.

Henry was not the only one surprised by James's gesture. When his arms went around her waist she was shocked at first, but she felt comfort in the gesture and it gave her the strength the needed.

"I feel well" Katherine said "and your queen?"

"Anne is well. Pregnancy suits her well"

James felt Katherine stiffen in his arms and he pulled her closer, giving her the strength he did not know he was giving her. Katherine smiled at Henry

"I am glad to hear it. We are all praying for the birth of a healthy prince" She said without a trace of malice in her voice. Henry did not know how to react so he said a simple

"Thank you"

"Perhaps, your majesty is ready to go in and freshen up. We have reserved the best chambers for you and a hot bath has already been put in place for your majesty. When you are done, a large feast would take place in your honor in the great hall" Katherine said and Henry looked from her to James and saw that he was looking at his wife smiling. Henry gritted his teeth and forced a smile at Katherine

"I am most grateful for your hospitality Katherine" Henry said and Katherine nodded her head before she release herself from James's hold, turned and lead the way inside the castle.

James held Lily's hand and they followed as Henry proceeded behind them

"James" Henry called and James stopped to look at his brother

"What is going on between you and Katherine?" Henry asked. There was a hint of impatience in his voice and James frowned at his brother

"Whatever is going on between my wife and I, is not any of your business, your Majesty" James said before he turned and called for his personal man servant

"Phillip here would show you to your chambers." James said before walking away with Lily.

"Uncle King Henry looks angry papa" Lily told her father

"He's just a spoilt little brat is all" James mumbled, when he heard Lily gasp he stopped abruptly and turned to face her

"That must never be repeated from your mouth, if I hear it, I would be forced to cut off your tongue" He said a small smile playing on his lips as Lily nodded

"No one would know he's a brat, but you, me and mama" She whispered and James could not help it but laugh.

K

The rest of the day had gone well. Katherine had been sure to keep away from Henry's way and she found comfort in the way James seemed to become a bit possessive. She smiled thinking deep inside; maybe he had feelings for her. Unbeknown to her though, James was possessive because Henry's stares annoyed him. He did not think for the reasons of his actions, he did not conclude that the things he was feeling for Katherine was more than just respect and friendship. He was more focused about the fact that Henry always, if not take back, but always wanted something to do with whatever it was he did not have anymore. He had broken her heart and humiliated her, now his eyes followed her every move, it was infuriating.

The next morning, things seemed to have settled between the brothers. When Katherine was not there to distract Henry and Henry was not staring and asking questions about Katherine, the two were compatible. They had gone out on a morning hunt by the time Katherine came down for breakfast and so she and Lily spent their time in Katherine's chambers stitching and mending shirts. Lily was getting very good with her needle work and Katherine was proud of the intelligent daughter she had. She had been so focused on learning that outside play never crossed her mind. Katherine was sure though that once she had perfected her needle work it would be back to chasing her around the gardens again.

"Have I mentioned that I am very proud of you" Katherine asked Lily and the little girl smiled and nodded her head

"Just this morning mama" Lily said and Katherine smiled and kissed her forehead

"Well, I will say it again, Elizabeth Tudor, I am very proud of you" Lily smiled brightly and just as she was about to speak the doors to Katherine's chambers flew open

"Your Highness, there has been an accident" one of her ladies said just as one of her husband's gentlemen ran in

"What happened" Katherine asked. Her voice was void of panic for the sake of Lily, but her eyes showed the fear she really felt though

"His highness, the duke, he fell from his horse" The young man said bowing his head. Katherine took a deep breath. She looked at mistress Brume and the young woman knew what to do without being told.

"Lilyflower, would you please follow mistress Brume to your chambers. I shall come and check on you pretty soon" She told her step daughter

"What about papa, is he okay?" Katherine brushed a loose curl away from the little girls face

"I'm sure he would be okay" She said giving her a hug before mistress Brume took the reluctant girl away.

Immediately they were gone, Katherine picked up her skirts and hurried to her husband's chamber. They were just placing him on the bed as she walked in. Henry was there ordering for all the doctors in the area to be called. Katherine ignored him as she quickly moved to the side of the bed and looked over James.

He was unconscious, his face was pale and is head was covered in blood. If it were not for his slow breathing, Katherine would have thought he was dead. Before she could do anything, the castle physician had arrived and Katherine stepped away from James as his wounds were cleaned. She looked at the bed, not acknowledging that she was standing close to Henry, who also looked worried for his brother. The two continued in silence until the doctors were finished and had left the room saying all James needed to do was wake up. Once they were gone. Katherine went to the side of the bed and took over the job of putting a wet cloth on James pale forehead.

It took her a few minutes to remember Henry was still in the room until he shad coughed.

She looked at him and could not read his expression. She did not want to wonder what Henry was thinking; she just wanted to make sure James was okay.

"What happened?" She asked quietly. It was quiet as Henry moved to the other side of the room before he responded

"He saved me" He said and Katherine looked at him. His expression was still unreadable "My horse was freighted by a snake, but as it was about to panic, James came up to me and caught me. I had just landed on my feet when his horse saw the snake and went mad. He lost his balance and fell. He hit his head on a rock" Katherine looked at her husband again. Taking his hand in hers, she kissed it softly

"What are your feelings towards him?" Henry asked. There was something about the way he said feelings that made Katherine eye him for a few minutes before she responded

"I care for him; I respect him, for he is my husband. As his wife I obey him and love him"

Katherine said softly.

"Love him" Henry said scoffing "Am I to assume that he feels the same about you?" He asked

Katherine took a deep breath. She knew the time was coming for Henry to get the chance to taunt her. She just did not know it would be when her husband was laying still in bed, injured and recovering.

"I cannot control what James feels for me. However, as his wife I am doing my duty-"

"Duty?" He snorted a small laugh this time "I'm sorry Katherine, but you will not be able to fulfill the one most important duty of a wife" His voice was malicious and Katherine felt her heart sting. Her grip on James hand tightened as she tried her best to control her emotions of anger, hate and grief.

"I would inform you that I do not see myself as a barren woman anymore, your majesty, for Elizabeth is as much my daughter as she is James's" She said, her eyes never leaving her husband's face.

"And so what happens when she grows and looks exactly like her mother. What say you then, knowing your so called grandchildren are not really yours?" Katherine felt her face burn as she quickly looked at him and yelled

"Have I not done your bidding by stepping down as queen and leaving room your mistress? What else do you want from me" She was looking at Henry. Her hateful eyes matching his cold ones. She was tired of him and she hated being taunted, but she would not give into his satisfaction and cry.

"You will know how to respect your Queen, Katherine, do not tempt me." Henry said in a low growl. He looked at his brother once more before leaving the room. Katherine looked at her husband again. Her hand still in his, she could not hold it in anymore. She lay down at his side on the large bed and began to sob.

K

Reviews are always nice.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for the lovely Reviews**

Quiet sniffles brought him out of his sleep. His eyes felt so heavy and when he opened them, his vision was blurry and it took him a few seconds to blink away the sleep still in his eyes. At his attempt to move and see where the source of the noise was coming from, James felt a massive amount of pain in his head. He grunted in agony and suddenly felt movement beside him.

Katherine was looking down at him, her eyes were red and puffy and hair was a bit disheveled.

"I hope those tears are not for me" He said softly and Katherine broke into a small smile before sobbing again

"I'm glad you are okay" She said holding his hand in hers. James looked down at their joined hands not knowing what to think of it. He oddly did not feel uncomfortable by it, so he looked back at her.

"How long have I been asleep?" He asked trying to make a feeble attempt to sit up, but Katherine stopped him

"You must rest" she said getting up to adjust his pillows "You have been unconscious for over six hours" She said and James sighed as she returned to the spot she was just sitting on

"Terrible thing, it is, falling from a horse" James said, his free hand finding the bump at the back of his head

"At least, we were lucky it was not a worse situation" Katherine said, truly thankful to God.

James on the other hand chuckled as much as his pain would let him.

"It would take more than falling from a horse to get rid of James Tudor, Love" Katherine smiled. It was the second time he had used that sweet word while addressing her.

"I'm sure you are right, but I'm just grateful you are okay" Katherine said checking him over to make sure, he was really okay.

"Lily?" He asked quietly as he watched her look him over

"I have checked on her, she is fine. We said a prayer for you earlier and I'm sure she would be happy to see you in the morning. Right now, she must sleep." James had not really thought about what time it was. He just realized his room was dark, and the only sources of light were the candles burning all around the room. He had actually wasted a whole day sleeping. He thought.

James eyes drifted to Katherine again and that was when he noticed her somber look. She was tired obviously, but she had been crying…

"I did not mean to worry you Katherine" He said. Katherine smiled sadly at him

"You did not worry me, I knew you would be alright" She said giving him a smile. James frowned a bit and just as he was about to ask her the reason for her tears, she spoke again.

"I shall go and get you something to eat. You must be starving" Katherine said getting up. Just as she was about to walk away, James caught her hand and Katherine looked back at him a bit startled

"Thank you" He said. Katherine smiled and sat back on the bed before she kissed his hand softly

"I am your wife, it is my duty to take care of you" She said in an almost motherly tone. James smiled at her before relaxing back into his pillows

"You should also take care of yourself Katherine, You should go to sleep. You look exhausted." He said

"I shall, once I get you food to eat" She said not really meaning it. She would probably watch him sleep all night.

"I doubt I would really eat" he said trying to stifle a yawn "As it is I am about to fall asleep again" He smiled sheepishly at her "Come on" He said patting the space beside him. Katherine furrowed her eyebrows

"It's not like you weren't already lying there before" She desperately tried to hide her blush as she settled herself beside him. There were not cuddling or anything and Katherine was still fully dressed. With a small amount of space between them, they both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling. It was quiet for a few minutes, except for James's yawns and occasional grunts.

"It was Henry was it not" James turned his head slowly to look at her, but Katherine kept looking at the ceiling.

James took her silence as a yes and he sighed deeply

"Whatever he did, I'm sorry Katherine" This time Katherine looked at him

"You have nothing to be sorry about. The king can say all he wants to hurt me, but they are just words" Katherine knew she would start to cry again if she thought about Henry, so she focused on the handsome face of her husband instead. This moment right now, was what she needed, she wanted to be close to him, if not closer. As of right now, there was something between her and James and even Henry could see that. He was only jealous, that was why he had said those things to her

_It does not make them any less true_. A voice said at the back of her head.

_When and if James falls in love with you, would you provide him with more children, with sons?_

"You are right. You are a strong woman, Katherine, I think that is what disturbs Henry" James's voice brought Katherine out of her own depressing thoughts and she was very glad to hear the words that came from his mouth.

"My brother can be a fool sometimes" He mumbled. Sleep was finally catching up to him again

"He sees that you can handle him and it frightens him" He words began to slur and he yawned again, this time stretching a little

"Goodnight Katherine" He said. Katherine smiled at his already sleeping figure

"Good night James…I love you" She whispered and his only response was a soft snore. Katherine smiled and settled back into the pillows. Her eyes watched James a she slept for a few minutes before they too grew tired and soon she had fallen asleep.

K

I know it is shorter than the other chapters, sorry.


	12. Chapter 12

Thank so much for the reviews and favorites. Thank you.

I do not own the Tudors

K

James woke up the next day to find Katherine lying down peacefully beside him. There was less space between them now than there was the night before. James smiled at her sleeping figure as He realized how beautiful she really was. Her face looked so relaxed and when her thick black hair fell over to cover part of it, he did not have to think before he brushed it out of her face. Katherine stirred, but she did not wake up.

James took this time to study his wife. Her skin was pale and smooth, just like porcelain.

She was slender and had quite a remarkable shape. James brought his eyes

Her face again and they lingered on her full pink lips for a moment longer. He smiled to himself as he could not remember the last time he had woken up beside such a beautiful woman and in that instant, that was when he felt guilt fill his stomach. His mind immediately took him to the many mornings he would wake up cuddled with his first wife. The woman he had loved and had loved him. The woman he had given his whole heart to and more. James immediately moved away from Katherine, He slowly, but eventually got out of his bed, despite the pain in his head, but in all honesty, it was the pain in his heart that hurt more at the moment.

K

Henry had eventually left Pembroke; he only stayed a day or two just to make sure James was in good health before he left. Once he was gone, things went back to normal at Pembroke, well almost normal. Katherine noticed that since the morning she had woken up alone on James's bed, he had been keeping a distance between them.

They hardly joked anymore and they never spent time alone, the only time he was with her in good spirits was when Lily was around.

Katherine did not know what to think about it, she had thought that perhaps he was just busy and trying to catch up on the work he missed while he was still healing, but it had been a week since then. She began to quietly watch as he would ride out early in the morning with his men and come back late.

Other times he spent a few hours in Renee's room and the rest of the time with Lily.

Katherine was getting upset. She understood James had loved Renee, she did, but she was getting a bit frustrated. She had tried to show him she cared, she had tried to be there for him, but when she did want to talk about his late wife, he would never open up about it and Katherine knew that if he did not, she might never succeed in getting her husband to fall in love with her.

K

One late afternoon, the family of three spent their time after supper in the drawing room. Katherine was helping Lily with the finishing touches of her first project (A shirt for James), while James tried to read a book.

It was hard to concentrate.

Each time he would find himself watching his wife and child. His eyes watched Katherine as she calmly instructed Lily on what to do. When they laughed, he felt a smile come on his face, because he came to realize he really liked the sound of it. Katherine caught him once or twice, but he always tried to hide the fact that he had been watching. He'll like to think that he fooled her to believing him, but he knew Katherine was smart and that she figured him out.

James could not stay longer. Every time he thought about Katherine and what exactly it was she was doing to him, He felt guilty all over again. James Hated it. He left the two and bid them a good night before disappearing into his chambers.

He was angry. James did not know what he was doing when he angrily kicked his foot against his chamber door. It hurt a lot and he hopped to the nearest chair trying to nurse his leg at the same time.

Surly, he was not the only man to have ever lost a wife. Yet, he was the only one he knew having a problem moving on. Why?

There was a soft knock on his door and one of his gentlemen entered

"Her grace is here to see you" He said and James was surprised. What did Katherine want to talk about? He wondered.

"Let her in" He said quietly letting go of his throbbing foot.

Katherine walked in and James stood on his feet, but he stood too quickly, so he winced a little as he left his body weight on the his hurting feet

"Are you well my lord?" Katherine asked concerned and James nodded

"I'm fine" He said forcing a smile "Sit, please" He said and Katheirne did so.

She looked at him for a few minutes, before James decided to break the silence

"What did you want to see me for Katheirne?" He asked curiously and Katheirne sighed a bit

"Have I offended you, my Lord?" She asked and when James was about to answer her and tell her she had done nothing wrong, Katherine continued "Because, I thought for a time, that we were becoming friends and I was getting more accustomed to being your wife, but recently it seems you would rather keep away from me and so I have come to apologies for anything I have done to offend you"

James was stunned.

"Katherine, I promise you, you have done no wrong. There is no use in apologizing" He said quietly

"Then why have you been cold towards me?" Katherine had lowered her voice now

"I…I have been busy with work and our upcoming trip to Greenwich, I did not mean to give you the cold shoulder" He said not looking her in the eye

"That is not true" Katherine said bluntly and James looked at her shocked.

Katheirne smiled to herself. If James was not going to be the bold one, she would. She knew she loved him and she was prepared to let him know that- even if she had tried to show it through her actions—Katherine was going to tell him how she felt and she was going to tell him why he could not look at her…because he loved her too, but he was scared of feeling guilty.

"I beg your pardon, Madam. I know I am your husband, but you have no right to call me a liar" James tried to sound upset

"I do, if it was true…and if I was a liar myself" Katherine said seeing his eyes stare at her in confusion.

"James, I know I entered this marriage because the King saw it fit to rid of me to someone he could trust to handle me. I left him and my throne, though it hurt me, but I had loved the king with all my heart." James did not say anything and so Katherine continued

"When I came here, I found peace and comfort, but most importantly Love for Lily and eventually…you" James's eyes grew wide and Katherine knew there was no turning back now and so she continued

"I know you loved your late wife very much. I remember, how much you cared for her, I saw it." Katherine took a deep breath at this point " I think it is very honorable, the way you still think of her and still keep her room, but James, I also feel it is stopping you from moving on" James frowned at her at this point.

"I'm not asking you to love me like you did Renee, I am not asking to take her place in your heart or make you forget about her. I'm just asking that you try to be at peace with your feelings for her and….give me a chance"

James looked at her for a few minutes. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but the way he looked at her, Katherine felt her stomach drop. In that moment it was like being in the room with Henry when he was about to explode in anger, the only difference was that, James was trying hard not to.

"Why do you love me Katherine?" His voice was a bit shaky, but not because he was scared, he sounded cold and Katherine felt Goosebumps on her arms.

"I.."

"Is it because I look like him? You think because he left you, you can use me to replace HIM!" he was visibly angry now and Katherine did not know what to do. He had gotten up and he was so upset at her.

"You don't even know me, Katherine. I'm not Henry, I cannot take his place and I WILL NOT just forget about Renee. She knew me and she loved me for me and _not _because I look like Henry."

"I know you are not Henry, I know that!" Katherine yelled getting up too.

"Do You!"

"Yes!" Katheirne yelled and the room was silent again "I know that you have a good heart. You are not prejudice and you love with all your heart and not for the benefits you will gain. You respect me as a woman as a friend as an equal. I love these things about you. I love you because you are you, you are James Tudor and nothing like Henry, not even in looks, because the beauty inside you makes it hard to recognize his features on you." James was staring at her. He was not angry anymore, he just looked sad. His chest was heavy and he did not know what to say to Katherine.

Katherine waited for any kind of reply and when he did not speak; her worst fear came into realization. He did not care for her in that way, but it was fine. Perhaps he just needs more time. She thought trying to consol herself.

She felt her eyes get heavy and her chest tighten. With the little courage she had she spoke to him

"I'm sorry I have disturbed you" She told him, not able to look into his eyes. She was about to leave when she stopped to look at him

"I should let you know that I have appreciated your hospitality and generosity towards me these past months. I understand I have crossed the boundaries, but I hope we can still be friends for Elizabeth's sake" Katherine took a deep breath when she felt a tear roll down her cheek.

She walked away from his room hiding her face from the servants. She entered her bed chambers and held her breath as her ladies changed her into her chemise and put out the candles in her room. Once they were gone, she let out her tears and cried silently into her pillows.

It seemed Renee had died and taken her husband's heart with her.

K

Hi, I have not updated in a little while, sorry for that I was busy with school. I don't know what you guys would think of this chapter. I hope you liked it. Let me know…


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I hope you like this one.**

**June 2**

**Same Night.**

K

James sat down staring into his fire place. He had not meant to yell at her, he did not mean any of the things he said. She did not deserve it. Katherine had been nothing, but great these past months and he should never have brought up Henry.

She loved him.

James could not think straight. Not since his small encounter with Katherine.

Small.

It was not small. She had just told him how she felt about him and he said nothing. He had let her cry and he felt terrible. Why couldn't he tell her he felt the same way? Maybe he did not love her, like she did him, but he was madly attracted to her and he did like her a lot, in fact he loved her as his wife, he just wasn't in love yet. James could not think anymore.

He had to apologize, he thought. He quickly changed into a loose shirt and his sleeping breeches.

_Tomorrow he will apologize_. He concluded

James lay in his bed for five minutes before he got up again.

He could not get her face out of his head. He had to apologize now.

Quickly picking up the candle beside his bed, James walked out of his room quietly, sure not to wake his servants and groomsmen with his noise.

He slowly made his way to Katherine's chambers. He knew her ladies would be in their chambers, so he opened her door quietly and stuck his head inside to be sure there was no one there. There wasn't.

He entered fully and quietly closed the door behind him. He then walked toward Katherine's inner chambers. There was no door, just a large curtain and from behind it James could still hear her cry. He cursed himself silently. He had acted just like Henry and he was ashamed.

Pushing the curtain aside he stepped into the room.

"Katherine" He said quietly and immediately the crying stopped.

Katherine quickly wiped her eyes before she turned around and saw James standing in her chambers. She noticed the clothes he was wearing and she quickly looked down at herself and realized she too was underdressed, so she pulled up her covers up to her neck.

James blushed a bit. He had not even put on a robe.

"I had thought about coming tomorrow, but I changed my mind" He said walking closer to her bed. Katherine just looked at him. James did not know if it was because she was upset or she felt uncomfortable with him in her bed chambers.

"I am so sorry Katherine" He was finally close to her bed and he had set the candle on her bedside table

"What I said… everything, I did not mean it, I was in a foul mood and I did not mean to take it out on you" James saw one tear come down her cheek and he could not stop himself. Soon, he was sitting on the bed beside her and wiping away a tear with his thumb.

"You have been so good to me and an amazing mother to Lily" His hands were still on her face. All Katherine could think of at the moment were the butterflies in her stomach and the sparks she felt when his hands touched her face.

Katheirne looked into his eyes and saw that he was being sincere. She smiled at him a little, knowing she was not going to get more out of him than that

"I love the two of you greatly; you are after all my family" Katheirne whispered. James stared at her and she felt her face grow hot when he did not let go of her yet. After all, she was not crying any more.

"Katheirne…." James began but he stopped. He looked into her dark blue eyes and Katherine stared back at him. He had feelings for her, he knew he did, but he could not explain them. He also had guilt for his late wife. He knew Renee was dead and he knew he felt responsible for not being there when she took ill and that was why he always felt he did not deserve to fall in love again, but here she was. Katheirne was right here In front of him, looking more beautiful than ever and telling him that she loved him. How could he be cruel and not say it back. He wanted to say something, but he couldn't. He just stared at her and before he knew what was happening he wanted to kiss her.

Katherine watched as James stared at her for a while, she enjoyed looking into his eyes, but she could not think for her life what he was thinking. It was always hard to read him and that left Katheirne at a loss, but the moment she saw his face moving closer to hers, she felt her heart beat faster. She wanted to close her eyes and open them again to make sure she was seeing properly, so she did just that, the only thing was that before she opened her eyes, she felt his lips against hers. A small sound of surprise came out of her throat and sounded like a moan. James's hands moved away from her face and they found their way into her hair. Katherine had been holding up her covers and dropped them when moment James had started kissing her. For a few minutes she did not know what to do with her hands. She had expected the kiss to stop after their first touch, but it didn't. Katherine finally put her arms around his neck, she felt James hands all over her body and she was surprised to see he had put her flat on her back and he was now on top of her.

James stopped kissing her for a second and watched her. Katherine just stared at his eyes.

He still could not say anything to her, so Instead of trying to find word to explain his actions, he went right back to what he was doing before.

K

Katheirne was not sure if what happened the night before was a dream or not. She knew she had wished James would come to her and tell her he actually did love her, and he did…didn't he, but he had not told her he loved her.

Katherine opened her eyes to see the bare chest of her husband. She was wrapped in his arms safe and secure and she could not be happier, but should she be.

James had not said a word to her, they had just made love and he had not even said he loved her.

Did it matter? He had shown her he loved her and she knew it would not be easy for him to say it, she knew that much.

Katheirne buried her face in his chest again and this time it cause James to open his eyes. He saw the dark haired beauty in his arms and he smiled. He honestly did not know what had come over him last night, but he did not regret it. The familiar sense of guilt wanted to fill him again, but he did not allow it. Not now. He was not going to make Katherine cry again, not when her only crime was to love him. No, he will not be like Henry.

James kissed her head and inhaled her familiar smell of roses. He felt a small kiss on his chest and he knew Katheirne was awake.

"Perhaps we should get ready for the day" He said but he felt Katheirne hold him tighter

"Not yet, it's still too early" She said and James laughed. He held her closer and relaxed again as he unconsciously played with her hair.

"I want to say I am sorry too for raising my voice at you last night, but I almost don't want to" Katherine said after a few minutes and James laughed.

"You don't have to, love" He said "I needed to get yelled at"

Katherine rested her chin on his chest as she looked at his face

"I have never been that bold before" She said with a small smile and James looked at her for a minute before he kissed her.

"I'm sure you have" He whispered in her ear and Katherine smiled and this time she kissed him

"I love you" She said and James smiled at her trying to say the words again, but he couldn't

"I know" He said instead. Katherine did not have time to react as they could hear the sounds of their servants moving around in the outer chambers.

"Move into my chamber, will you" James asked as he sat up and looked for his cloths

"If it does not bother you" Katherine said forgetting to feel bad because James had not said he loved her

"It won't, if we are truly husband and wife now, we should share the same chambers" Katheirne had not even thought about it before. She was only his wife in name all those months before last night. She smiled again and kissed him fully on the lips before he stood properly

"I will take that as a yes" He said grinning at her and Katheirne smiled. Just then one of Katheirne ladies entered. James was already dressed by then and Katherine had put on her chemise.

"Your Graces" She curtsied "a letter has arrive for you, your grace" She handed it to James.

James took it from her wondering how his groom's man knew he was in Katherine's chambers

"It's from the king" He told Katherine as he opened it and schemed through it.

"What does it say" She asked

"He wants us at court in time for his birthday celebrations—"

"It's your birthday too, dear" Katheirne pointed out

"Well, yes, but he is king, so he come first" James said sarcastically and Katheirne laughed

"He also want us to stay through September, till his child is born and he reminded me to bring Elizabeth, stating that it was an order" James shook his head at his brother and wanted to say some funny comment when he realized Katherine looked faraway. He was going to ask her what was wrong, but he knew already. This would be her first time going back to court not as queen and worst of all she had to watch another woman do what she had not been able to.

"I will not let Henry make you uncomfortable in any way, Katheirne, I promise" He said as he sat beside her and pulled her close.

Katherine looked up at him and smiled.

"I know. Thank you. I'm just happy Henry would finally be a father. I had no right to keep him from having that privilege" She said

"It was not your fault, you know" He said trying to make her feel better. Katherine smiled at him, but he could see tears in her eyes

"I'm so happy we have Elizabeth, because I would have hated to disappoint you too" James pulled her in a fierce hug.

"You can't disappoint me Katheirne." He said looking at her "never"

"Thank you" Katheirne mumbled as she held on to him. No matter how much she disliked the new Queen, she truly hopped she would bear a healthy child. Because Katheirne knew how it felt to be childless and she did not wish it for anyone, even her worst enemy.

K

**Thank you all for reading. Please leave your feedback**


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks for the reviews

K

James stood quietly looking out the window in Renee's room. The last time he was here was when he had told Lily about her mother. James had opened the windows and he closed his eyes as he allowed the cool air of the morning blow in his face. The pond was lively with ducks as usual, the trees were filled with singing bird and the sky was bluer than ever.

Last night, had been wonderful. He had enjoyed every minute of being with Katherine and this morning, things had been so comfortable, it was like they were made for one another. James turned away from the window and surveyed the room he was in. the bed with its red covers were still made. James remembered all the mornings he would wake up with Renee in his arms on this same bed, After all, this had been their chamber. The mornings when he had not woken up with his wife beside him, he would look to the window and watcher as she stood there oblivious to his movements on the bed. She had enjoyed the view very much and now James had come to appreciate it too.

James walked away from the window and settled himself on the chair beside him. His head was in his hands as he tried to figure out what he was really doing. It was not long before he heard footsteps in the room and when the person did not speak, James raised up his head to look at who it might be.

"Katherine" He said softly. She looked…well…hurt and he could not blame her. She had told him to give her a chance and he was not doing that by sitting in here. What was he doing in here?

"Do you want to talk about it?" she asked coming to take a seat across from him

James was quiet for a minute. He knew talking about it always made things better. He remembered when he was young and his mother had just died. It took talking about his feeling with his father to make him feel better. Henry Tudor was not a man that usually showed too much emotion, but that day, James had been very grateful that he had listened to him and consoled him. James knew that if he wanted to start afresh with Katherine, he just had to talk to her about it.

"Yes, actually" He said and so it began. He told her everything. From when they first met and the things they always did. He told her about the first pregnancy she had lost before Lily. He told her about the day Lily was born, he told her the things Renee used to do when he was hurt or sick, he told her about the day he was needed at court and because there was a jousting match, he had decided to stay until the competition was over; The news that his wife was dead reached court, as he was already on his way to Pembroke.

"You know it was not your fault, right?" Katherine asked and James nodded.

"I just feel like I could have done something, called for a different physician…I never got to say good bye to her and I think that's what bothers me the most, the fact that we left things unfinished." James was silent as he stared at the floor "The day I left for court, it was so early, she was sleeping and I did not have the heart to wake her, so I left her a note." He looked up at Katherine "I wish I did now" He said softly and Katherine took his hand and gave it a small squeeze.

"I'm sorry that I have been unfair to you" James said and Katherine wanted to disagree, but he continued.

"It isn't fair that I still have this room filled with her things, when I have a wife under this roof. It isn't fair that you find me in hear almost every morning, for that I am sorry and I promise that things are going to change from now on." Katherine smiled a little.

"I do not want you doing anything you don't want because of me" Katherine said "I'm fine with the way things are now" she said and James smiled a bit at her

"That's not what you said last night" James was smiling at her as her cheeks turned a shade of pink

"Well last night, I was…I-"

"You spoke the truth" He said simply before kissing her hands.

"I am going to clear this room up myself" He said looking around

"May I help?" Katherine asked and James smiled at her

"If you want" He said and Katherine smiled at him

"I would love to"

K

They had spent the next two days clearing out Renee's room. James had a story for everything they put away. Many of Renee's jewelry were packed up and saved for Lily. Her dresses were packed up to be given to the poor. The portraits were kept, some in storage, one was placed in the Hall containing other royal family portraits. Lily was given a couple and James's favorite was left hanging in the room. James had not wanted any help from the servants, but for the sake of Katherine he allowed a few to help, just because he did not want her lifting things.

K

That night James and Katherine collapsed in their bed after they had eaten and changed. They were doing more work in that room than they had ever done in their entire lives.

"I'm glad we are finally finished" James said and Katherine smiled and nodded in response. James propped himself up with his hands as he looked at his wife. Katherine felt him staring and so she turned over to look at him as well.

"May I call you Cat?" He asked randomly and Katherine suddenly frowned

"Please no. I…I have always hated cats, the sight of them make me cringe, I will hate to have Cat as a pet name" James chuckled beside her and Katherine smiled a bit in embarrassment. She honestly did not know what was funny. She was not the only one that disliked the little animal; Henry had disliked them too, so it was not a woman thing.

"You are scared of them" James said grinning from ear to ear

"Not scared, I just dislike them"

"Sure" He said "Henry is scared of them too, he thinks they are pets of witches"

"Well, aren't they?" Katherine said a bit defensively

"No, I think they are misunderstood animals. They kill mice and no one likes mice, cats help us rid of the filthy rodents and their fleas" He told her and Katherine knew he had a point, but still…

"I still don't favor them" She said and James smiled before kissing her lips softly.

"I do not promise that the pet name won't slip once in a while, but I shall think of a better pet name for you" He said and Katherine looked at him seriously for a second

"Please do not let the name slip, or you shall have a very unhappy wife" She smiled at him and James laughed

"I like to keep my wife very happy, unless of course, when I am teasing her for my happiness" Katherine playfully smacked him on his arm and rolled her eyes before she settled into his side

"You are impossible" She said softly.

James smiled as he pulled her closer and kissed her head. He felt a lot better now. He had talked to her about Renee and he felt so much better. The guilty feeling did not come when he was holding his wife close or joking with her. Now, he could open his heart completely to Katherine and he could already trust that they were already in good hands.

K

Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Thank you all for the wonderful reviews, I am very grateful for the support.

A.N: I know at the start of the story I said it was summer, please disregard that. This here is the right timeline.

K

June 7

_Princess Katherine, Duchess of York,_

_Dearest sister, it is good to hear you are doing well in Pembroke, Wales. Although I still do not fully understand your reasons for giving up your throne without a fight, I have come to realize you may have something I do not have. _

_I must warn you Catalina, to not lose your head with this man, he is after all the Kings identical twin brother and it is said that, the birds of the same feather flock together. _

_I am well and so are your nieces and nephews. You are always welcome back to Spain whenever you wish to return._

_Take care Catalina_

_Yours,_

_Juana, Queen of Castille_

Katherine smiled as she read the letter from her sister; it was a typical Juana letter. Her sister was not one to go soft, and she found falling in love to be a weakness. Juana had not been in love with her Husband, Phillip. The two had lived separately most of the time before his death, but her sister did not take her duties lightly, though she had loathed her husband, she was still able to bear him six children.

Katherine did not think herself weak for falling in love with her husband, and she knew her sister knew that too, but as her older sister Juana had always had the bad habit of trying to make her sound weak and vulnerable.

"I find it insulting that I am referred to as 'This man'" James's voice brought her back from her thoughts. They were both in bed cuddled against one another and James had read Katherine's letter over her shoulder.

Katherine laughed "Are you more upset she referred to you as 'this man' or that she said you and Henry flock together"

"She is a feisty one, your sister" James said shaking his head before kissing Katherine's cheek as she giggled.

"Though, I think you can give her a run for her money" he said and Katherine smiled

"I wish you could meet her" Katherine said "I'd love to have the both of you in the same room; it would not be a dull day"

"Anything to entertain you dear" James mumbled and Katherine turned to look at him

"Would you really?" She asked timidly "You won't mind going to Spain?"

James shook his head. "I've always wanted to go, I do not know when, but perhaps when Elizabeth is old enough to remember the trip" He said before yawing.

It was quite late and he had spent the day watching over Lily (He had promised Lily he would spend the day with her after his hunting trip the day before) and doing work at the same time, while Katherine supervised her move into his chambers.

Katherine was very glad to hear that her husband had thought of visiting her mother country. She had truly missed Spain after all these years and she could not wait till the time she would step on its soil again.

"That would be lovely" She said quietly as James had already begun to doze off.

"Good night, love" James murmured before finally falling asleep. Katherine kissed his cheek, put the letter aside, and blew out her candle, before she settled in beside him to sleep. Her dreams were filled with sunlight and the happy faces of her husband, daughter and sisters. There were other children there too, but Katherine was sure they were just her nieces and nephews.

K

June 25

They had finally arrived at court. The journey had been long and tiring. Lily had developed a bit of a cold since the day they had been trapped in a storm. She was not bad, but it was good to finally be in a place where she could get the best care.

James got off of his horse first and went to the carriage that contained his wife and child. Lily was sleeping on Katherine's lap; James knew she had been having trouble sleeping, so he was glad to see she had finally found enough comfort to.

"How long has she been asleep" James asked as he took Lily into his arms. Lady Brume stood by his side; she had long stopped bothering to tell the Duke it was her job to worry about Lily, now Lily had two parents that liked to be hands on; it was as if her only job was to bath the child.

"Once we get settled, you need to get some sleep as well" James said as Katherine stepped by his side straightening her skirts.

"James, Sleep is the last thing on my mind right now" Katherine said. She looked around her and surveyed the palace that was once upon a time her home as well. It had only been five months since she left, yet it felt like a totally different place. One who was a regular at court could already see the difference even from the outside. The queen had different flowers growing in the garden, the ladies and other court women had dresses of the French fashion. Katherine looked around the halls as James led them to their chambers. He was carrying Lily and unlike other days he was not holding her hand. Katherine appreciated that because it meant he had confidence in her. She did not want the court to think she was clinging onto the duke of York for strength; she wanted them to see that she was still the woman she was when she was their queen.

She was greeted well. Some of her full supporters like the young Seymour brothers had bowed deeply to her when they greeted her, George Boleyn was one of the first to just nod his head at her and greet while murmuring 'Your Grace'

James did not seem to notice this because George had greeted him well and from the looks of it Katherine realized that they were already friends.

"And is that the lovely princess?" George said smiling at the sleeping Elizabeth

"The one and only, she's developed a bit of a cold, so she's better off asleep right now" James said

"You are the only man of royal blood I know that would carry his sick child to bed in court" George said shaking his head, but there was a smile on his face

James laughed and while Katherine put a smile on her face. She felt weird just standing there while James talked to George Boleyn.

In all honesty, Katherine should be thanking the Boleyn's for manipulating the king's heart. This way, she was able to be marrying the man beside her, but no matter how many times she told herself she had forgiven them, she just could not bring herself to like the family.

"I shall see you later then, Rochford" James said bringing Katherine back from her thoughts, she had not heard half their conversation and she had picked up when George greeted her goodbye and walked away

"You okay, Love" James asked Katherine as they continued their way to their chambers.

A few people had to look twice at James to know that he was not the king; others just had to look at Katherine to know.

"Fine. I did not know you were friendly with the Boleyn's" Katherine said as they finally reached the compartments reserved specially for the Duke of York and his family. It consisted of three large chambers, a living room and dining area. They made their first stop in Lily's chambers where James handed her off to Lady Brume, who will change her out of her riding cloths. Katherine gave Lily a small kiss on her head before she and James left for their own room.

"They are my in-laws and technically yours for that matter" James said receiving a glare from Katherine.

He smiled sadly

"To be honest, I am not the biggest supporter of Thomas Boleyn's ways, but I have always been friends with George before everything happened" He said. Katherine sighed and sat on her vanity.

"I sorry, I did not mean to sound accusing, I just..Perhaps I should try and be civil with them" She said

"When are you not Civil, Cat" James said a smile playing on his lips and Katherine frowned.

He had gotten into the habit of calling her that when he knew she really hated it.

"I absolutely loath you" She said getting up and allowing her ladies lead her to the dressing room to change, All the while hearing James's laughter in their bed chambers.

K

The King had invited Katherine and James to dine with him and the queen for supper. James had been ready for a while and now he just waited impatiently for Katherine to join him in their living room.

"Papa" He heard the tiny voice of his daughter and he looked away from the door that hide his wife from view and towards his daughter.

"There you are" He said she he picked her up and put her on his lap. Her nose was still stuffy, but thanks to the remedies given to her by the physician, she did not have a fever.

"Are you feeling any better?" He asked and she nodded her head eagerly

"I want to go eat dinner with uncle king Henry" He looked at him with pleading eyes.

"You shall see the King in good time, Lilybell, but tonight you must stay in bed so you can feel better when you do meet the king" He said. Lily looked sad for a second, but then James saw her eyes light up and he immediately turned to the direction she was looking at.

Behind him, stood his wife in all her glory; she had on a beautiful red and black dress. Her shoulders were almost bare; the sleeves were long but stop just at her wrist. The corset of the dress had pearls lined on it. The skirt was not too heavy and it was perfect for the formal dinner occasion. Her hair was up, on her ears were beautiful pearl studs and on her neck a matching necklace.

"I know I took long…I just couldn't find the right dress" She said shifting from one feet to the other. James smiled brightly at her before looking down at his daughter, who smiled at him in return

"Your dress is perfect Katherine" He said finally getting up to meet her "You look lovely"

"You look beautiful, mama" Lily said and Katherine smiled and gave her a hug

"You should be in bed, young lady" She said and Lily chuckled "But, thank you" Katherine kissed her cheek and Lady Brume came forward to take her charge

"Sleep well, love" James said as his daughter was led back to her chambers

"Do you really like it?" Katherine asked James once Lily was in her rooms. James gently took a hold of her upper arms and kissed her softly on the lips

"I love it, you look beautiful" He said and Katherine smiled and took a deep breath. James knew what was really bugging her. Bowing down to another woman and calling her queen. He held her hand and gave it a small squeeze

"You have royal blood flowing inside your veins, something our dear queen does not have, You my dear will be the most royal lady in that room tonight…also the prettiest" James said and Katherine nodded

"Alright" James said as he stepped by the door frame and moved aside "After you, Cat" This earned him a glare from Katherine before she stalked out of the room without looking at him again. She held her head high and she looked very elegant trying to avoid his him, the slight anger she felt towards him, helped her walk ahead of him looking independent and poised. James smiled at her back

"That's the right attitude" he murmured.

K

You like? Reviews are always nice.


	16. Chapter 16

Have I told you all how much I appreciate your reviews…

K

By the time they reached the king's private dining chambers, Katherine had forgiven James and just as the guards were about to open the door, She looked at her husband, who then smiled at her.

The door opened and revealed the large table with a feast already set on it. Henry sat at the head talking with Thomas Cromwell, who stood by his side jotting down notes on his parchment. When he saw James and Katherine had arrived, he bowed and excused himself.

"Welcome, Brother" Henry said once the two entered.

"Your majesty" James said bowing his head as usual, Katherine went into a deep curtsy

"Rise" Henry said looking at her for the first time.

Katherine rose with so much grace, she looked simply breath taking and Henry had to tear his eyes away from her and focused them on his brother.

"I'm sure you had a safe journey" He said as Katherine and James were seated. James sat on Henry's left and Katherine sat beside James.

"All was well except, Lily developed a bit of a cold" Henry earned a glare from him then and Henry smiled momentarily forgetting about Katherine

"She has seen my physicians?" He asked and James nodded

"She will be well soon" He said before taking a sip out of his freshly filled goblet.

Katherine looked around the room. She remembered it used to be one of the happiest places when she had first married Henry, they would dine here and there was always so much laughter.

The room was still the same, but the feeling had gone…

"How do you like being back at court Katherine?" Henry asked and she smiled politely at him

"I am happy to be back, but I shall surely miss the quiet of Pembroke" She said

"I never took you for one to enjoy the country" Henry said. He did not look like he would be throwing insults at her anytime soon, so Katherine relaxed a bit

"To be honest, Your Majesty, I did not know that about myself either" She looked at James and smiled at him. Henry caught this, but before he could question anything, the doors opened and his six month pregnant Queen entered.

Everyone stood and Henry walked over to Anne and led her back to her sit.

"Your Majesty" James said bowing and Katherine curtsied

"Your highness, it has been long since you last graced us with your presence" Anne said as she took her sit, across James

"I am happy to be back" James said

"Katherine, it is good to see you, I must say you are looking quite well" Anne said. She was smiling at the former queen, but a blind man could see that it was forced. Although she had won and married Henry, Anne still felt intimidated by Katherine. She would never understand why of all people, Henry let her marry the Duke of York, she was still a princess and she still had power.

"I thank God for my health" Katherine said smiling. Her voice was even and she sounded like she was talking to a friend. James smiled at his wife. She was indeed born to be a queen. She had the sort of grace that Anne did not possess and while Anne looked uncomfortable, Katherine looked relaxed, even though he knew she had been nervous, it just shows that she knows how to handle herself.

"I hope my nephew does not give you much trouble" James asked Anne, who had been glaring at Katherine.

Henry laughed at this and Anne smiled again as she put her hand on her swollen belly and leaned back in her sit, so Katherine and James could get a full view of her round stomach.

"He kicks all through the night and keeps me up, but the trouble is worth it, he will be a strong prince" She glanced at Katherine then, but Katherine had a small smile on her face instead of the one of jealousy she had been looking for.

"He will be just like his uncle" James said and Katherine and Henry laughed, while Anne just smiled

"For the sake of England let's hope not" Katherine said with a smile and James faked a hurt look

"Wife, you hurt me" James said and Katherine smiled

"And I'm truly sorry, how may I help you feel better" Katherine asked grinning madly, joking with James always made everyone else invisible to her. Henry and Anne just looked at them as if they had missed something very important.

"We shall discuss that in detail later" James said, his voice sounded normal, but Katherine could see the glint in his eyes.

"I take it that you have settled well in Pembroke then" Anne said and Katherine nodded before taking a drink out of her goblet

"Indeed I have, I couldn't be happier" She said.

That was not what she wanted to hear and the same went with Henry

K

Henry did not know exactly what to think. He knew he was perfectly happy with Anne, he was perfectly happy with the fact that he had a son on the way, but he did not know why Katherine was perfectly happy.

She was supposed to be suffering at this point; she was supposed to be jealous and bitter that he was finally going to have the son he deserved. She was supposed to be miserable at Pembroke, but from the looks of it, she was not, from the looks of it, his brother was perfectly happy with her.

Henry did not understand. Why had James fallen for her, why had she fallen for James? He looked at them throughout the dinner, not saying much since their display of affection.

Anne was very elegant and poised as she spoke to them. Like him Katherine did not talk much, unless when she was asked a question. She seemed comfortable though, always looking at James. James was joking as usual and Anne asked questions occasionally, but he knew she was still not comfortable with Katherine.

Henry smiled at his wife when she looked up at him. He looked back at Katherine and for a second, she looked away from her husband and their eyes met. It was then that it hit him.

Katherine still loved him. She was able to pretend she cared for James because they were identical twins. Henry smiled and relaxed again. Of course, no woman in her right mind could stop loving him. He was Henry the eight, king of England. James was just….James

K

Dinner with the king had gone better than Katherine had imagined, Henry had not spoken ill of her and she was happy for that. It also helped that she had James there with her; it made things so much better. After the dinner, the two had returned to their chambers, they 'discussed' Katherine's apology and Katherine had fallen asleep with a smile on her face. There was only one thing that she had forgotten and that memory came back to her the next morning.

Why had Henry smiled at that way? It was uncomfortable because it looked like the smile he'd put on when he'd won something. Perhaps he thought she was jealous that Anne was pregnant with their son. She wasn't, if she was jealous of Anne, then she was jealous of all women capable of birthing living children. June 28th came and it was the birthday of her husband and his brother, the king. Knowing full well that the day would be focused on festivities in the name of the king, Katherine had put together a small gathering with the help of the Duke of Suffolk of course. The plan was to surprise James after the banquet tonight; a few of their close friends will sneak out of the great hall and come to the York rooms. The outer chamber was big enough for dancing and a table of refreshments.

That morning, Lily had been the one to wake her parents up. Much to the disapproval of Lady Brume, she had run into their bed chambers and jumped on the bed, yelling at the top of her lungs "Happy birthday Papa"

"Thank you Lily" James said smiling as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. Katherine was the second to greet him with a kiss on the lips.

Lily presented her father with the shirt she had worked so hard to make and James vowed he would wear it for the celebrations today. Katherine gave him a new dagger and she had ordered matching cloths for them to wear today. James was quite content, 26 was not a big deal, but he had not had such a lovely birthday morning since his first wife's death.

As expected the day was filled with celebration for the king. There was jousting early in the day. The king played with Anne's favors, James with Katherine's and Charles Brandon with his goddaughter's.

That night there was a banquet. The king made a toast in honor of his brother, and then the court was left to dance and celebrate, drink and eat as much as they could. 26 was not huge age, so the king was not going to have a weeklong worth of celebrations. He figured since his son would be born in a few months time that was when he would go full out with the celebrating.

After three hours in the great hall, some people started leaving. The king noticed the departures of Thomas Seymour, Thomas Wyatt, William Compton and eventually Charles Brandon. Henry wondered why they wanted to retire early, but then he saw they had taken a few women with them, so he figured they were drunk and were headed to finish the celebrations in their bed chambers. His young niece was taken away by her governess, not long after. George Boleyn had come to bid him goodnight before he too left. He noticed then that most of his good friends had left already. He saw James on the floor dancing with Katherine. They had been in each other's arms all night. Henry did not understand what James saw in Katherine, okay he did, she was defiantly a beautiful woman, and she was smart, funny and kind…. A hand on his brought him back to his senses and he gently squeezed the hand of his wife.

"Thank you for this" He told her. It had been Anne who had planned all the entertainment and music for the king.

"You're welcome." She said. Henry kissed the back of her hand and Anne smiled. She would not let the fact that she caught him looking at Katherine bother her.

K

"Don't you think we should retire?" Katherine asked James after their fifth dance together. James looked at her surprised

"What? The party has only just started" He said and Katherine smiled and faked a yawn

"I am tired and I will hate to leave without you" She looked at him as if begging him with her eyes and James felt his resolve crumble.

"You know I can't take it when you do that" He said kissing her cheek and Katherine smiled happily. They went towards the king and announced that they were retiring, the king bid them goodnight and they left the great hall.

"Are you alright Katherine?" James asked as they walked hand in hand back to their chambers

"I'm perfectly fine, why?" James shrugged

"It's not like you to go to bed at this time" He said and Katherine smiled

"I am defiantly not going to bed" She said looking at him and James raised an eyebrow in confusion. They finally reached their chambers and the doors were opened to reveal a small crowd of friends wishing him a happy birthday.

James had to laugh. It had been planned. He too was wondering where all his friends were disappearing to.

"Happy twenty six, York" Charles said clapping him on the back.

"Thank you again, Suffolk" James said smiling brightly at his friend. Lily ran out of nowhere and into his arms

"Mama says I can stay up two hours late tonight, Papa" She was so excited.

Others came to great him, they later ate late snacks, drank lots of wine and ale, there was music and dancing, some played cards, others just talked. It was a more relaxed party, but it was fun because it was with his friends.

James turned to Katherine that night, after everyone had really retired to their rooms, and kissed her deeply.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you" Katherine smiled at him

"You are very welcome" She said "But who says I don't have more presents for you" James smiled at her

"What else is there?" He asked her and Katherine kissed him passionately

"Me" She whispered in his ear.

James figured it was the best birthday he had ever had in his entire life.

K

Please leave feedback. I figure a bit of a time jump in the next chapter, nothing serious, don't worry.


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you, Thank you for all the reviews.

K

Two months later

August 12

They still remained at court for the next two months, it would not be until the end of September, and after the queen had the prince and he was baptized will they be going back to Pembroke. Things had been going well for Katherine and James. He still had not said the words she wished to hear so badly, but he was still there for her, he still talked to her like a friend, they joked and kissed like lovers, they acted as if they were a young couple courting, only they had the benefit to do what married couples only were allowed to do. Katherine was happy. She really was, the only problem was that today when she had woken up, she had remembered what happened on this day six years ago. James was not beside her, he had a Privy Council meeting he had to attend, so Katherine did not have to hide the tears that escaped her eyes. She had not been crying for ten minutes when she felt sick all of a sudden.

She got up and ran to the nearest chamber pot and emptied her stomach. Her ladies came in immediately to assist her. She rinsed out her mouth and she was led back to bed

"Shall I call for a physician, your grace?" Lady Darrel asked her and Katherine shook her head

"No, I shall just sleep it off. Thank you" Lady Darrell curtsied and went to close the blinds of the room, so her mistress would be able to rest well.

Katherine did not rest. She spent that mourning in tears, she said prayers to God, she ate very little and after her eyes got tired she went to sleep.

When James had returned to his chambers intent on taking Katherine for a walk, he was told by her ladies her condition. Worried, he went into the room to see her. She was fast asleep now, but James saw the tear streaks on her face, her Bible was half way tucked under her pillow. She looked pale and sick.

He didn't want to wake her, it might have taken her a while to fall asleep and he would feel bad if he disturbed her. Giving her s soft kiss on the head, James sat with her for a few minutes before he left.

K

"You look troubled?" Henry asked his brother. The two were in the king's private rooms playing cards. James had been staying off into space and had not noticed it was his turn yet.

"I am" he replied in a grim voice "It's Katherine. She's ill"

Henry nodded slowly

"Has she seen a physician?" He asked losing some interest

"I do not think it is a physical illness, tis something else." He said. He knew she would not be crying and lying in bed if she was sick. The Katherine he knew would try and pretend she was not ill at all, while she went about her day.

Henry looked thoughtfully at his brother and that's when he remembered. Katherine was always like this at this time of year.

"What is the date today?" Henry asked and James looked confused

"The twelfth" He said not knowing how this had anything to do with his wife.

Henry looked like he was in deep thought. He then dropped his cards and got up

"Come with me" He said as he headed towards the door. James followed curiously

"Where are we going" He asked

"The chapel"

K

Katherine had finally pulled herself out of bed. She did not want to, but Lady Darrell had told her that Lily was worried and that the Duke had come earlier to check on her, but she was asleep.

She got up for Lily, because Lily needed her mother. Katherine felt so empty today, she always did and it always took so much energy for her to get back to her old self. She did not know why this day still affected her so.

K

James had joined Henry in prayers and once they had finished. He knew it was time he asked his brother what was happening.

"Will you explain this to me now?" He asked as they took their seats on one of the long benches

Henry was quiet for a few minutes

"Do you remember my son, Henry?" The king asked. James frowned a bit and that was when he remembered. Prince Henry had been the only child born of Henry and Katherine that was not born dead; he had given his parents so much hope, only to die overnight.

By the look on his brothers face Henry knew he remembered.

"He was born on this day, six years ago." Henry said quietly. James's heart went out to both his brother and his wife, but his mind was more on his wife, since Henry had not even remembered initially.

It had crushed all of them back then when the child died. The bells were rung for the first time because of him, but just like that, like a candle blown out by the wind, he quietly went.

"I'm sorry" James said and Henry just shrugged

"I have gotten over it, I do not know why Katherine cant, besides I have a true prince that is to be born to me soon" James glared at his brother, but did not say anything.

"I'm going to go find Katherine" He said getting up and leaving the chapel.

K

Lily was reading a book out loud when James walked into his chambers. Katherine was supposed to be listening, but one look at her and James knew she was somewhere else.

"Lilybell, why don't you allow Mistress Brume take you for a stroll outside. The weather is really nice" Lily nodded and closed her book. She went to give her father a hug and when he bent down to her level, she whispered in his ears

"Mama is not feeling well" She said and James smiled at her, impressed that she had noticed, but decided not to question Katherine.

"I intend on fixing that" He whispered giving her a kiss on the cheek before she left the room.

"Good afternoon, Husband" Katherine said without looking at him. James walked to sit beside her and took her hands in his

"I know what is troubling you and I want you to know that it is okay to mourn him, I'm here for you no matter what Kate" He wanted to say I love you, but it did not feel like the right time. She will think he was just saying it to make her feel better. But it was the truth. He was in love with her and he would not change it for the world.

"He would have been six today" She said "My girl would have been five; the first son would have been eight. There were four more, but I did not carry them in my womb long enough to know their sex." She had started crying again and James felt his eyes burn too. He pulled his wife into a tight embrace and he did not say anything to her. He just let her cry, when the time came, then they would talk.

K

In the late afternoon, Katherine had woken up from another nap. This time James was beside her also asleep. She smiled at his sleeping figure and thanked God that she had a caring husband. Katherine pushed her body closer to his and she hid her face in his chest. She noticed that her stomach had been acting funny all day, but when she inhaled the musky smell of James, she felt better.

"I hope you are feeling a bit better" She heard his raspy voice say. (He was obviously still sleepy)

Katherine looked up at him and smiled a little.

"I am thank you. I'm sorry you had to see me like that. I was-"  
>"I'm here for you Kate, I just wish that instead of locking yourself up in our rooms, you'll want to talk to me about your feelings, your hurts" Katherine looked at her fingers then. She did not mean to make him feel like that<p>

"I'm sorry" She murmured

"Don't be" James said before kissing her forehead "Do you want to talk about it" He asked

Katherine shook her head

"No, I just needed to remember them. I'm fine now" James took her word. When she was ready she would talk, after all she had not pushed him to talk to her about Renee

"I shall get food brought to us, you need to eat" James said getting out of bed.

Katherine did not know why, but the thought of Food made her want to cringe.

K

I always love your reviews, so I try to update faster.


	18. Chapter 18

**Your reviews are most appreciated**

**I do not own the Tudors**

**Happy April fool's **

August 22

Katherine had not been feeling well for the last two weeks. Most mornings she woke up and suddenly needed to empty her stomach. At first she thought it was something she ate, but when she saw no one else was sick, she assumed she had developed some kind of resistance to certain foods. When she thought about her different symptoms; the urge to reject foods, certain smells that made her nauseous…. her missed courses, Katherine was suspecting she was possibly with child. The thought had hardly crossed her mind when she made love with James, and she was sure James had never thought about it either. But here she was another morning sitting on the cold floors after getting rid of what she ate for supper. She was just happy James was kept busy at court, if not he would have been fussing over her health.

Katherine picked herself up. She knew she had to make sure she was with child and she also did not want the court physician seeing her. Her best bet was to ask Lady Darrel to get someone else. She trusted Elizabeth Darrell and she knew she had different connections.

Katherine called for Elizabeth and she made sure to keep the other ladies busy, while she spoke to her most trusted Lady.

"Your Grace, is something wrong?" Lady Darrel asked as Katherine offered her a sit.

"Everything is fine, I have called you here because I find you are the only one of my ladies I can fully trust in this situation" Lady Darrell looked very concerned.

"Is everything alright, your grace" She asked and Katherine nodded. She looked behind lady Darrel to the door that separated the bed chambers from the other parts of the rooms.

"I suspect that I may be with…child" Katherine almost whispered. Lady Darrell looked shocked at first, but then a smile broke out on her face.

"Congratulations your grace. I am so happy for you" Lady Darrel was genuinely happy and Katherine was not sure how to react. It was not like she was not happy to be pregnant; she was scared to be happy.

"I thank you, Lady Darrell, but I fear it is only my suspicions." Lady Darrell nodded

"I was hoping you could get me a trusted physician, someone who can verify my suspicions. I do not want to send for the court physician because I am sure he would be obligated to inform the king and my husband and for now I want to keep this a secret."

Lady Darrel nodded in understanding

"I know of someone, a cousin of mine. She is a midwife, I can have her here by sundown" Elizabeth said and Katherine breathed a sigh of relief.

"I thank you Lady Darrell" Katherine said truly grateful

"No, thank you your highness, for trusting me with this. I will leave right after breakfast" She said and Katherine thanked her once more before dismissing her.

K

Just as the door closed behind Lady Darrell, Katherine heard it open again and she turned to see her husband walk in. He looked happy and Katherine smiled upon seeing him

"You know, I truly miss waking up with you beside me" She said and he smiled just before he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Sorry my Princess, but when Duty calls…" He stopped mid sentence and looked at her closely as if seeing her for the first time

"I have an idea, what say you to a picnic" He said wrapping his arms around her. Katherine smiled.

"I would love it, but is there any particular reason why you are so excited this early in the morning" Katherine said and James just shrugged

"What's there not to be excited about?" He asked as he entered the dressing room and came out with one of her pale yellow dresses.

"This would look nice on you" He said moving towards her. Katherine raised her eyebrows a bit, but James did not seem to notice.

"What are you doing?" She asked as he tried to open the clasps on the dress

James looked at her as if it were a stupid question she just asked

"What does it look like, I'm helping you dress" He said Katherine smiled

"I have my ladies for that" She said

"I think a husband could do it once in a while, especially one who adores his wife" He was grinning madly and Katherine felt her cheeks hurting from the smile she did not know she had on her face

"So you adore me?" She asked as she stepped into the dress and turned around so he could fasten the laces

"I more than adore you" He almost whispered in her ear. Katherine turned her head so she would be able to look into his face

"I more than adore you too" She said. James smiled at her and Katherine felt his hands on her cheek.

"Does that me you love me?" He asked. His voice was soft and he was staring intently into her eyes. Katherine felt hypnotized, she always did when he looked at her that way.

"You know I do" She said after finding her voice. James smiled and lowered his lips to hers, but just before he kissed her, he whispered

"Do you know I love you?" Katherine's eyes widened and she was in a bit of shock when James kissed her. It took her a second to relax and kiss him back. He was the first to pull out and Katherine just stared at him as he smiled at her

"I really do love you" He said and Katherine smiled brightly

"I love you too" she said happily before hugging him. If felt like everything was falling into place. James had finally told her he loved her, she was going to find out if she was pregnant tonight. The idea of a bigger family felt right, it wouldn't just be Lily anymore. The visions were so strong she could almost feel it, but at the end of the day, would a failed pregnancy break her happiness or just bring more distraught. Katherine was not sure if she wanted the midwife to tell her she was with child.

K

The Picnic was fun. Katherine had been a bit picky with food; she did not seem to get enough apples. All she ate were apples and chicken. James thought she was just being silly eating all the apples and Lily found it funny how she could eat the sour ones without cringing. After their meal, James and Lily took to running around the fields. Katherine had said she was too stuffed to do any running, so she just watched them and laughed at their silliness.

She could not help it but put a hand on her stomach once or twice. If she really was pregnant and if this baby lived, she would be ever so grateful. Sometime she tried to clear her thoughts and remind herself that she was not sure yet, she had to be sure before she started having fantasies about her new child also playing in the fields with James and Lily.

Katherine watched as James picked Lily up and spun her around in circles. She smiled at Lily's shrieks of Laughter and she could not help it, but feel immensely happy. James would be a good father, he already was. Katherine did not know what possessed her, but she actually whispered a prayer to God, hoping that she really was with child. She won't tell anyone, not until she was sure she would not lose it early, but she still hopped. Perhaps God will favor her this time.

K

When they returned to court, Katherine told James she would not be attending the court dinner that night because she was tired. He offered to stay with her, but she insisted she was fine and so when he left to be with the rest of the court. Elizabeth brought out her cousin from hiding.

"Your highness, this is my cousin Mary Shepherd" Lady Darrel said introducing a short, plump woman with red hair and dark blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face, but Katherine could tell she was experienced in her field and she took it very seriously

"You are welcome, Lady Shepherd and thank you for coming" Katherine said

"It is my pleasure, your highness"

Mary Shepherd proceeded to asking Katherine the necessary questions. She felt around her stomach and did everything else necessary for her to come to her conclusion

"So?" Katherine asked nervously

"Your Highness, you are indeed with child. Two months I believe. I will advise you to take things easy. I shall leave some remedies for you; they will help with the care of the child. You must eat healthy and please, do try to drink more water than Ale and wine" Katherine was still a bit shocked, but she smiled none the less and thanked the woman again

"I will. Thank you Lady Shepherd. I will have Elizabeth pay you for your troubles" Mary Shepherd curtsied the best she could, and then followed her cousin out of Katherine's bed chambers.

Katherine smiled as she placed a hand on her flat belly. She did not know what to expect of this child. She went on her knees and prayed thanking God for the child and then praying that it was a successful pregnancy.

Katherine did not hear when James entered the room. He had been worried about her and decided to retire early. When he walked towards the bed, he heard Katherine praying. She was speaking in Latin and Spanish at the same time, it was a bit confusing, but she was so serious and she seemed to be in tears almost. He understood the Latin part of her prayers, she had mentioned a child. She was praying for a child to live.

James felt a pang in his heart. Henry never wasted time to be nothing but a complete idiot towards Katherine, but here she was almost in tears praying for the safe delivery of his child. James quietly walked into his changing room, he did not want to eavesdrop more than he already had on Katherine's prayers, so he gave her some space. After changing, he walked back into his room, Katherine was in bed already. He put out the candles on his side of the bed before slipping in beside her and pulling her close

"You are wonderful, you know?" He said and Katherine smiled. She had her arms resting on her stomach and James had one of his hands lying on top of hers. She smiled knowing that he was unknowingly protecting his child.

She knew she would have to tell him soon, but she wanted to wait till it was safe, in three months or so, or perhaps when she felt the baby move.

"I think the same of you" She said quietly.

K

YAY! She's pregnant!...you guys saw that one coming, didn't you…ha-ha. Let me know what you think of this chapter.


	19. Chapter 19

**For my standards this was late and I'm sorry. I had a rough week in school, but all is well now. I want to thank you all for the reviews I got on the last chapter, They honestly make my day. So, thank you.**

September 6

It has been two weeks and a half since Katherine found out she was pregnant. She was still having her symptoms and she had been trying so hard to not get sick in front of James.

She knew she had to tell him soon and she was going to, she just wanted to get past her third month. She figured once she got past that, she could tell him. At first she wanted to wait till the baby moved, but she knew she would be pushing it and James might not be very happy about her keeping such a thing from him for very long. What Katherine did not know was that

James had noticed her morning sickness and he noticed how picky she was with food.

At first he just thought Katherine had picked up weird habits, but soon he started making connections with Katherine's recent behavior to that of Renee's when she was first pregnant. The green apples had made him suspicious; James knew Katherine did not fancy apples very much.

Then he noticed she stopped drinking wine during banquets and the other day, a box of leaves was delivered to his rooms. Katherine called it tea and she said the moors in Spain drank it a lot.

At night before she went to bed, he had looked at her closely trying to see if her belly looked any different. It didn't, so James decided to confirm his suspicions a different way. The night before, he had tried to bed her, but Katherine refused him, saying something about being tired. She explained that since the queen was in her lying chambers, she now had most of the responsibilities of the queen's household. James pretended that he was hurt, but inside he was ecstatic. He was not stupid, he knew why Katherine did not want to tell him now and he decided he would be patient and wait till she was ready. He'd be lying though if he did not say he was a little hurt she could not confined her fears in him.

K

Katherine woke up to find her husband already awake and looking at her. She smiled at him and he smiled back before placing a kiss on her lips. Katherine sighed when he kissed her neck, then her collar bone. Her brain usually became mush, when James began teasing her, but Katherine quickly remembered her current state.

"James" she said as he kissed her stomach

"Hmm" James kissed her stomach again before he gently placed a hand on it. Katherine looked down at him and his eyes met hers. In that instant, Katherine realized that he knew. His grey eyes were sparkling with joy and understanding. Katherine felt a smile tugging at her lips as tears were threatening to spill out of her eyes.

"Are you okay, Love?" James asked sitting up and pulling her close to him.

"I wanted to tell you" She said quietly and James smiled a little and decided to play innocent.

"Tell me what sweetheart" He said smiling at her knowingly. She was a bit worried he would be upset, but he seemed perfectly fine.

"I was scared I might lose it" She said looking at him shyly and James kissed her softly but passionately. When they pulled apart for air and James rested his forehead on hers

"You know, you still haven't told me" He was grinning and Katherine smiled

"I'm with child" She said and James grinned and kissed her again

"I love you" He whispered before pulling her into a firm hug. Katherine was just wondering how she had gotten so lucky.

"All we have to do is pray for a safe pregnancy" She heard James say "Surely God would let this babe live" Katherine held him tighter as she whispered an Amen.

September 7

It was early in the morning when a sharp knock came on their door. James slowly got up from bed cursing under his breath. Katherine woke up too and wondered who had the guts to bang on their door so ferociously.

"Are you Ma-"The question died out of James's tongue when he saw it was none other than his twin brother, the King, banging on his doors at four in the morning?

"Henry, please let this be serious" James said letting his frustration show in his voice. Henry did not seem to care, he looked excited, and so when he grabbed James by the shoulder and shook him, it took James a second to comprehend the words he was saying.

"The child is coming, James, My son will be born today!" James looked behind him to see Katherine hiding under the covers of their bed.

"I shall join you in a minute, let me dress" James said. He had calmed down and now he was feeling a bit excited

"Good. And Make sure Katherine goes in to assist the mid wives, as the duchess of York, she must be present at the birth of the Prince"

Katherine heard him and rolled her eyes. She did not have to be there, she knew what Henry wanted. He wanted her present, so she could watch another woman do what she could not.

"As you wish, Majesty. If you don't mind" James's voice was tight again. Henry grinned at the thought of his son being born to them that day. He left their chambers barking orders at his servants as he went. James heard him say something about godson and King of France.

James went into his dressing chambers and quickly changed; he came out with a simple dress for Katherine and saw that she was already brushing out her hair. Helping her into her dress, he tied her bodice a bit loose and Katherine looked up at him with a small smile

"It will not harm the child" She said and he grinned at her before giving her a soft kiss

"I'm not taking any chances" He said and Katherine smiled. She put her hand on her flat belly and she seemed to be in thought.

"James, you won't tell the king, will you?" James raised an eyebrow

"I don't want anyone to know, I don't even want us to tell Lily until I have felt the child move." She was hoping he would agree with her.

"I won't tell him." James said "Whenever you are ready, just let me know. Okay" Katherine smiled and kissed him again

"Are you ready for this" He asked her and she smiled and nodded. She could handle this. Henry wanted her to feel useless and barren by being there when his child was born, but she was not barren. She was going to show Henry how happy she was for him; she refused to let him trample all over her again.

"I am"

K

Anne was in so much pain. She had always heard from her mother and older sister, Mary, that giving birth was the most painful experience a woman had to go through, Anne had always thought they were over exaggerating, but now she knew it was true.

"Your Majesty, I need you to relax" She heard someone say, she did not know who and she did not care, how could she relax when she was in so much pain!

"Anne, you have to push harder" That was her sister. How long has she been here? She didn't know, all she knew was that she was getting tired and she wanted to rest for maybe five minutes.

"Your Majesty, you need to breath. All you have to do is take deep breaths" That was Katherine…what was Katherine doing in here?

Anne opened her eyes and she saw the older woman standing behind her sister. She gave her a questioning look and her eyes met her sister's for a split second before another contraction hit her and she screamed.

K

Henry paced the great hall. It has been six hours and he was getting a tad bit nervous. James and George Boleyn played cards, both occasionally glancing up at the king as he went through his mood swings. at one point he was laughing loudly and asking his courtiers for name suggestions, then all of a sudden he'd begin pacing and questioning Thomas Boleyn about what was taking so long.

"I think the prince would appreciate having us as uncles" George said as he glanced up at the king. James turned around to look at his brother, who was now talking to the Duke of Suffolk.

"Having Henry as a father could be a bore couldn't it?" James said with a small grin and George chuckled

"We shall teach him the true ways of winning a woman's heart. His father does not need to work as he is king." George said and James laughed.

"Our King is jumping on his toes" Charles said quietly as he sat in the empty seat beside James.

James smiled. His brother was actually not overreacting. He remembered the day Renee gave birth to Elizabeth, He could not sit for more than two minutes, he paced the whole of Pembroke castle and when he could not take it anymore he decided to go out riding, hoping to get rid of his nerves. His thought soon drifted to the day Katherine would give birth to their child. He wondered how he would react then. Perhaps better, since he had been through it before. James soon found himself smiling. He could not wait till Katherine's baby got here, be it a boy or girl, he was excited to be a father again.

James did not hear George and Charles try to get his attention, but by the time he paid them any mind, Cromwell had returned with news.

All three of them watched as Cromwell whispered something in the king's ears. George stood first when he saw the King was not excited. James looked concerned and Charles Brandon had an unreadable look on his face. Just then James saw Katherine walk in and he immediately went to her. She too had an unreadable look and James prayed nothing bad had happened

"Kate?" James asked her as he took her into his arms

"She had a girl" Katherine told him softly. She smiled a little and James smiled too

"She is healthy?" He asked and Katherine nodded

"She is beautiful James" She said her eyes quickly found Henry as he stormed out of the great hall.

"Don't worry, he'll come around" James said. Katherine nodded; her hand unconsciously found her flat belly as James pulled her into a warm embrace.

K

I hope you all liked this chapter.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for the reviews.**

K

Anne had been so sure her little angel was a boy and as disappointed as she felt, she could not help the love that she already had for the tiny pink person in her arms. Giving birth to her had caused so much pain, but in the end it was worth it. Her daughter was beautiful and strong and Anne cherished her.

"Anne" Anne froze when she heard her husband's voice. She looked at him not sure what to make of the expression he held. She had failed him and she feared he would be angry with her

"I'm Sorry" She said quietly as a tear drop fell down her cheek.

Henry sighed deeply and went to sit by her side. He looked down at the bundle she was carrying and he smiled. Taking the child from Anne, Henry got a closer look at his first child. She was a healthy size, she seemed to have his nose and right now he could not make out what color her eyes were.

"You've given me a healthy daughter, my first child" He looked up at Anne and smiled "Boys will follow" Anne appreciated his words and a sense of relief filled her.

She put her hand softly on Henry's shoulder and leaned in to kiss his cheek

"I promise you with everything I have, I will give you sons" She was determined not to fail again and Henry could hear it in her voice. He smiled at her and nodded before looking back at his daughter

"Have you thought of a name for her" He asked and Anne nodded slowly

"I thought about Elizabeth, but the Duke already gave his daughter that name" She said looking at her child. She could not think of anything else that suited her.

"Elizabeth is a good name; for my mother and yours" Henry said "James would not mind, I'm sure."

Anne smiled and kissed her daughters head.

"Thank you for not being angry" Anne whispered and Henry was quiet for a minute as the newly employed wet nurse came to take the child away.

"I shall hold you to that promise" Henry told Anne. His eyes were intense and Anne knew he was serious. She nodded and without a word, Henry left her chambers.

K

Elizabeth was christened four days later. Anne was still being churched, so she was not able to attend the ceremony, but all the nobles in England were present for the christening of the Kings first child.

The King of France did not become her godfather like Henry had planned; instead he would be the godfather of his son and heir. The Duke of York and Thomas Cranmer were made god fathers of Elizabeth and James was quite happy with his new title.

The one person that truly enjoyed the arrival of the new princess was her cousin and namesake. Lily could not stop talking about her baby cousin and all throughout the ceremony; Katherine had to shush her several times.

After the ceremony, Elizabeth was taken back to the queen's rooms, so she was present with her mother and father as they were presented with gifts on her behalf.

Later that night there was a banquet and while Henry and everyone else at court celebrated in the great hall, Anne remained in her rooms with her sister.

"She is so precious, sister" Mary said looking at her sleeping niece. Anne smiled at her daughter, but she had not called her sister here for pleasantries. She had questions and she wanted them answered

"Why was Katherine present during the birth" Anne asked Mary and Her sister sighed. She knew that was what was bothering Anne all this time

"The king asked her to be there." Mary saw the questioning look on Anne's face "I'm sure it was not to spite you, sister. You and the king were so sure you were having a boy, he probably wanted to make her see what she could not do" Anne did not feel any better. Henry had put his faith in her and she had failed, Failed right in front of her rival.

"I'm sure she had a hand in making my child a girl"

"I highly doubt that" They heard a male voice say, just as the curtains moved and George appeared. "I will be cautious of what I say out loud, dearest sister" He said as he walked towards them and settled on the bed right beside Anne.

"Hello George, How is the banquet" Mary asked, glad to see her brother, but especially glad to have the only person that could calm a paranoid Anne

"It is swell Mary-Anne. I just could not remain, knowing my two favorite sisters were stuck in this lonely chamber" He smiled widely before kissing Anne on the cheek.

Anne rolled her eyes and hit him lightly on the forearm

"I can say anything I please George, I'm the Queen" Anne said and George shook his head.

"I know, but Katherine is the Duchess of York, I don't think it is right to spread such rumors" He said

"They are not rumors, I was just saying" Anne sighed angrily "I'm sure she is just pleased to see how I have failed"

"You have not failed Anna-Maria. You should not listen to Father and Uncle. Honestly, if you could give the king a healthy child your first time, why can't you have a healthy son next. Look at the king's mother; she had Princess Margaret before she had the King and the Duke" Anne listened to her brothers words and took them in. He was right. She had not failed at all. She was still young and had plenty of time, also Elizabeth could be married to the prince of another country and bring England a great alliance.

"You are right. Perhaps it is the way of the Tudors. The duke had a daughter first and I am sure if his first wife were still alive, he'd have sons by now" Anne said

"Exactly" George said happy to see a smile on his sisters' face, but it was short lived, as Anne was always thinking.

"I still do not like the Idea of Katherine, I have a feeling at the bottom of my heart that she is up to something, I mean…she gave up so easily and now that I only have a daughter, I-"

"Anne, please relax" Mary said "Perhaps we can pay someone in her household to tell us what we need"

George snorted a sarcastic remake, earning himself a glare from both sisters

"What? I just think it is impossible. York has the most loyal servants, he picks them out personally and the king has never assigned any to his services and no Anne, I won't go asking him either, you will only put doubts in his head" George said and Anne beamed at him

"What did I say?" He asked

"I fear you have given her an idea" Mary told her brother with a defeated sigh

"Perhaps it is just what he needs" Anne said ignoring her siblings " Having the King doubt the Duke will only have him ask questions about what Katherine's up to"

"What if she is not up to anything?" Mary asked

"We will make it look like she is" Anne said giving her sister a warm smile.

K

Henry had gotten used to the idea of having a daughter. He had meant it earlier when he said he still held Anne to her promise, because boys were better, they always were, but girls could be useful somehow. He could always marry his Elizabeth off to gain an alliance. The thought made him smile as he thought about his grandchild being king of another country. Slowly but surely, he was positive the Tudors would rule Europe

"Not too gone are you?" He heard his brother's voice say before he paid him his full attention again

"I was just thinking" Henry said before downing the rest of his wine

"What's on your mind, brother" James asked and Henry told him about all he had been thinking.

"I'm happy for you" James said sincerely. He wanted to tell Henry about his good news also, but he was not sure if his brother would have the same feelings towards him.

"It only makes sense. Right" Henry said "Mother had Margaret first…" James smiled lazily as his eyes traveled to his wife who was teaching his young daughter the right dance steps

"You will have sons Henry, have no worries" James said still looking at his family. Henry noticed this.

"Perhaps, I should not discuss this with you so much when your wife can't even give you another healthy daughter" James looked at Henry sharply. His grey eyes were hard and cold. Henry did not pay any attention and kept talking

"I see the way you look at her, James. You've finally fallen for another woman" Henry chuckled to himself "A piece of advice, Get some pretty maiden with child and if it is a boy, I shall give him an earldom"

"As generous as that sounds, your Majesty" Henry knew he was upset now, he could tell when he used his title " I'd rather not" James paused and looked at Katherine once more before a tiny smile came on his face " I'll take what I can get from my wife"

Henry shook his head in what looked like sympathy or pity.

"And you are not wrong, I have fallen for her. So, thank you" He said as he stood up "Now, I will go dance with that wife I love so much"

Henry waved his hand lazily dismissing him, even though James had not waited to be dismissed. He watched as his brother interrupted the lessons Katherine was giving and kissed her firmly on the lips. The way Katherine responded to him made him question if she truly loved his brother now and not him anymore.

Henry won't admit whatever emotions he was having now, all he knew was that he did not like seeing his brother dance happily with Katherine and Lily.

K

**I hope you guys like this. I know it's not one of my best.**


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the feedback and comments I really appreciate them.

K

There was disruption in the north, he was told and Henry was livid. Never had he thought such a thing would happen during his reign. Didn't these people know that he was helping them: separating England from the corrupt binds of the Catholic Church, Worshiping statues? They ought to be thanking him and yet they were starting an uprising.

"How long has this been going on" Henry yelled at Cromwell, who had just brought him the news. It was two weeks after the christening of the Princess Elizabeth and everything had been going fine. Anne had been churched and they had started to rekindle their romance. They could not try again just yet, but Henry was counting the days. He was so sure that if Anne could give him Elizabeth, he would have a prince soon.

He had been in such high spirits these last weeks; it was the polar opposite of what he was feeling now. Thomas Cromwell, was always nervous to bring his king bad news and he did not think he had ever seen the king react so badly. Henry was pacing the length of his office. His fist clenched and unclenched, his cheeks red with anger.

"I received word a week ago, my lord, so I sent one of my men to go up north to confirm them"

"A week!" Henry bellowed

"I'm sorry my lord, I had to be sure before I brought you such disturbing news" Cromwell said bowing his head to show remorse

Henry looked at him closely and considered what he had just said. He knew If Cromwell had brought him false news he would have been so much angrier. He turned away from the man and thought about what his next moves would be

"Has the Duke of York left court?" He asked Cromwell

"No, my lord because of the weather, he has decided to leave at first light tomorrow" Cromwell said

"Very well. Send for him and the Duke of Suffolk" Henry ordered and Cromwell left immediately.

K

Katherine dropped into her bed restlessly. She was four months pregnant now and just started to show. It was not noticeable to others because he wore her dresses loose, but those who knew of the pregnancy: James and Lady Darrell could see it and it made her happy that her husband was excited about it.

Today was supposed to be the day they started their long journey back to Pembroke Castle, but it had started pouring so heavily that morning, James did not want to risk Lily getting sick again, so they had decided to wait it out. She had been so restless earlier that she had decided to go for a walk around the castle. Lily joined her of course and they had a great deal of things to discuss. Lily had asked her about the history of the castle and had also asked so many questions about the older kings and queens in the portraits hanging on the walls.

Katherine had learned a lot about English history when she first arrived and she had no problem telling Elizabeth about her family. It was when they were circling around the damp garden that Lily asked an important question.

"Why do you look different mama?" Katherine had been shocked by her close observation. She honestly did not think she looked _that _different. Her belly was only obvious when she was in her chemise and she really had not gained any weight, well not noticeable weight.

"Why do you ask that question, dear" Lily looked at the ground and shrugged

"I don't know, you just look different" She looked back at Katherine with a huge smile "I think it's your dress mama, it's prettier" Lily said

When Katherine had returned to her rooms, she was exhausted( She seemed to get tired a lot lately) She had not even removed her clothing, she only allowed Lady Darrell loosen her strings just a little before she lay in her very comfortable bed.

"Look who just came back from her escapade" James said entering the room. Katherine smiled at him as he fell on the bed right next to her.

"You know, you really shouldn't exert yourself, Kate" He said lazily, but Katherine only shrugged. She had other things on her mind.

"Lily asked me why I looked different today" She said turning on her side to face him. James smiled to himself

"That child of mine" He said with a tone of pride and Katherine smiled

"She is quite intelligent" She said to herself

"What did you tell her?" James asked looking at Katherine now

"Nothing really, we talked about my dress" She was silent for a few seconds " I think we should tell her tonight. She went to have a bath, so before she goes to bed we should tell her"

James nodded his head in agreement before a wild smile came to his lips

"If she can't stop talking about her cousin, imagine what she will do with a sibling at her disposal" James said and Katherine laughed.

"Well, it's about time she had a sibling to spoil" Katherine said quietly and James smiled at her before giving her a soft kiss.

"Your Grace" They both turned around hearing Lady Darrell's voice behind the curtains

"Lord Cromwell is here, he says they king wishes to see you"

James gave Katherine an impish grin.

"We will continue this later" He said and Katherine smiled at her silly husband as he left their chambers.

K

Entering Henry's Office, he saw his good friend Charles was already there, Cromwell had walked in right behind him and by the looks on the faces of both Henry and Charles, he knew immediately all was not well.

"Majesty" James said his simple greeting as he took his seat opposite Henry's desk. Charles stood beside him and Cromwell hovered by the door.

"I have received disturbing news" Henry began. James raised an eyebrow and leaned forward in his sit, ready to hear about the troubles he might be facing soon

"There has been an uprising in the north against me and my plans to suppress the monasteries"

Henry said grimly

"How long has this been going on?" James asked. They was a seriousness in his voice that was not there when he was with Katherine no more than fifteen minutes ago

"Cromwell has known of it for a week now, for all I know it could have been going on for a month and we have done nothing" Henry glanced behind James at Cromwell and the man bowed his head again.

"When do we leave, my lord" Charles asked

"Leave?" James questioned

"Yes, I want you and Charles to go up there and see what kind of agreement you can make with the leaders. I want this settled before it spreads all over England" Henry told him and James nodded in understanding

"But Katherine and Lily, we were going to leave tomorrow-"

"Your wife and daughter can stay at court until you return" Henry said and James nodded slowly

"So when do we leave?" He asked

"Tomorrow at noon" Henry said and James nodded.

"Tomorrow it is then" He said quietly.

K

By the time he came back to his rooms he was not in the mood he was in when he left and Katherine sensed this immediately

"What has happened? She asked. She was now fully dressed for bed and her hair was brushed out.

"I'm afraid, you and Lily would have to remain at court a bit longer" James said sitting at the edge of the bed

"Wha-why? What about you?"

"I have been given a job to do. There is an uprising in the north and Henry has asked Charles and I to go up and mediate it." He said "All is well, we'll just do a bit of talking and come to a compromise" He added smiling, when he saw the look on Katherine's face

"I know what you will be doing" She sounded a bit harsher than she meant before relaxing "I'm just concerned because there is a chance someone will be violent"

"You have not seen me with a sword then" James had a playful hint in his voice and that annoyed Katherine

"I'm serious, James, you're the kings brother, someone could want to harm you to prove a point to Henry"

James just shrugged "I have been in a battle before Kat" He said smirking and Katherine wanted to swat him on the head for using the pet name she hated

"Why can't you take this seriously?" She asked bewildered and James shrugged

"Why are you?" He asked her and she was quiet for a few minutes before she spoke

"I have not been apart from you since we got married" she said quietly "I know at first we were not close, but I have been getting used to this and I know it is stupid because after years of being queen and knowing the responsibility of a prince, I should not be fazed by this, but it just-"James interrupted her with a soft but firm kissed.

"I love you too" He said with a cheeky grin and Katherine smiled and rubbed her tummy

"I think it's the pregnancy" She said

"Right" James said getting off the bed

"No really. I get so emotional so easily"

"I know, Love" His voice sounded like he did not believe her at all "I'll go get Lily, so we may give her the big news" He said before disappearing behind the door.

Katherine just breathed in and sighed. She had been expecting something like this to happen. The English people would not sit back quietly while Henry destroyed the monasteries; she just hoped nothing happened to her husband.

K

Anne had kept her eyes open to find the best opportunity to keep her plan going and she had found one in the name of Jane Seymour. Jane was the younger sister of Edward Seymour and she had just been put into the services of Katherine two months ago.

Anne knew that the Seymour's wanted to rise in court and would probably do anything to get there. She took the chance by taking Jane off the services of Katherine, saying something about her not wanting to go all the way to Wales when the time came for Katherine to return.

Jane had been excited to work for the queen. She had also been so happy to work for Katherine, since she admired her a lot, but she was a bit reluctant to go all the way to Pembroke and leave her family behind. She wanted to stay at court where all the exciting things were happening and she wanted to stay with her sister and brothers.

While in Katherine services, Jane had heard a few interesting things about what went on in the York household. There was even a rumor that Katherine was pregnant, but no one could squeeze anything out of Lady Darrell, who was Katherine's' most trusted lady.

She had also heard other things about how the Duke was still a catholic, like she was and she was glad to hear it. She of course had been asked to keep these things secret and she swore she will, but with the exception of her sister. She just could not hide anything from her.

This was where Anne was genius. She knew she could not sit and question the girl, but she had her other ladies have their ears open. Lady Jane was bound to say something to her sister, Elizabeth, one of these days and she was just waiting for the right words.

Today, She had been reading her bible-it was in English of course- She was actually pretending to read. Anne's attention was on the blond, who sat in the corner with her sister stitching a new dress for the baby princess.

Anne had always prided herself in her hearing abilities, so she paid close attention as Jane happily chatted away. She was being quiet in her own way, of course, but Anne just needed a word, just one that she could use for her benefit.

"They say…'broke…true reli…" She could only hear certain words, but she easily figured it out and she liked what she was hearing and Lady Elizabeth's reaction was only the cherry on the cake.

"The duke!" She said incredulously and many heads turned

"I'm so sorry, your Majesty" Jane said looking panicked and guilty. Anne waved her hand making it look like she did not care about the outburst, but inside she was jumping. It was perfect. She had heard what she wanted and she could not be any happier

K

A fairly long chapter. I hope you all like…

B.T.W Henry finds out about Katherine's condition soon…


	22. Chapter 22

Thank you my loyal readers for your support

K

The next day at noon, James and Charles climbed their saddled horses. Katherine stood to the side with her hands on her step daughter's shoulders. Lily was not taking her father leaving well and it broke James's heart to see his daughter give him that sad look. He was happy that Katherine was fine though. He knew she to was anxious, but she was hiding it well for the benefit of their daughter.

Charles Brandon bowed his head to the duchess and his goddaughter before guiding his horse over to the men that would be accompanying them on the trip. James looked at his wife and child and gave them a soft smile

"I'll be back soon, don't worry" He said and Katherine smiled at him

"I know" Katherine said and at the same time she felt Lily relax her shoulders

"Take care of yourself, dear" She told him

"I will" He looked at his daughter, who glanced up at him with watery eyes

"Be good for your mother" He told her and she nodded

"I'll take care of mama and-"Lily looked around her cautiously before taking a step forward and cupping her hand around her mouth before mouthing "-the baby" Her parents had told her about her new sibling last night and Lily was excited to be a big sister, but they had also told her to keep it secret until her father came back and they told the king.

James laughed before placing his hand on his little girls head.

"I love you, Lily" Lily smiled

"I love you too papa" Katherine walked towards them and James leaned down to give her a quick kiss on the lips

"I love you" He said

"I know" Katherine told him with a smile as one of the guards rode up to him

"My Lord we must ride out now" James acknowledged him with a nod

"I'll see you both soon" He told his girls as he led his horse in front of the line of guards beside Charles. Charles acknowledged Katherine once more and with that they rode out.

"I don't like it when papa wears his armor" Lily said. She had seen the books in her father's study and the drawings showed men in armor always fighting.

"He'll be fine. We shall pray for him" Katherine said and Lily nodded and with that they both went back into the castle.

K

Anne sat patiently in her living room chambers. Today she was going to tell her family the new plot and she needed all to be on guard. She had been waiting for ten minutes and she was quickly getting impatient. Soon enough, the door opened and one by one her family walked in. First it was her sister followed closely by her mother, Elizabeth. Then George walked in with her father, who shut the door behind him after telling the servants to wait outside.

"Sister, I can tell by your smile you have found what you are looking for" George said as he sat down across from her. Mary was seated by her mother on the larger couch and Thomas Boleyn preferred to stand

"She had better find something good, because I see no reason why you are busy scheming when you should be finding ways to get the King in your bed again" He yelled.

Anne rolled her eyes subtly, and in a respectful yet authoritative tone said:

"Father, It is still too early to try for a son, now, if you would sit and listen to what I have to say" Thomas Boleyn huffed before finding an empty sit to sit in.

"I have found out from a good source that the Duke is still loyal to Rome" Elizabeth's eyes widened and Mary gasped a bit. George Boleyn raised an eyebrow and Thomas, the master schemer, whom his daughter had inherited her ways from, was smiling brightly as he already knew where she was going with this.

"Anne, this accusation would not be taken likely by the king. He actually killed Thomas More, a close friend, would you want to risk the Duke" George said

"I am not out for the Duke, George, I know you are close to him, besides, Henry would only resent me." She said "I am going for Katherine. I can easily convince the king that the actions of the Duke are the results of Katherine's meddling"

"Witchcraft" Thomas suggested

"Maybe" Anne said "All I know is that we must make it seem like Katherine is the problem"

"If the duke is a heretic, why can't he be punished for his crimes?" Mary asked

"The king will not punish his only brother" George said a bit frustrated

"Not if he thinks he is trying to take over the throne" Thomas said and Anne smiled at her father. These were the times they got along.

"I shall give it some time to find more evidence and at the same time I will begin to spend more time with the king, in the mean time, do keep your ears and eyes open for anything. Katherine remaining in court for God knows how long can only be in our favor." Anne said

K

One Month Later.

Katherine, now five months pregnant was already showing quite a bit. Her belly was round, but not protruding. She could still pass off her seemingly flat belly by wearing loose dresses. She had stopped wearing corsets, but there was no one that noticed. She had felt the child move for the first time a week ago and she had thanked God for giving her a healthy child because for the first time it became real that she would actually become a mother.

She had received a letter from James week ago, telling her that all was well and that he saw a possibility that he would be coming home in a few weeks. Katherine was thankful for his safety and she wrote back to him telling him about the child moving and about Lily and how they both missed him.

Sighing softly Katherine went back to reading her bible. She had not been feeling too well lately. Her thought always drifted to James and she saw herself spending more time with Henry just so she could get any information on the rebellion in the north. She knew what she was doing was bad for the child, so tonight she had decided to retire early. Hurting her child would do no good for anyone

As she lay in bed, a sleeping Lily at her side. Katherine's mind drifted to Jane Seymour, the young girl she had had in her services; she wondered why Anne was so insisted on having her come on her own services, instead. She noticed Anne had been giving her weird look recently and she hoped to God she did not know that Katherine was with child.

Lily's soft snores brought her out of her thoughts and Katherine chastised herself for worrying again. She relaxed in her bed, closed her eyes and let sleep take over.

K

Anne lay comfortably in Henry's arms; he was kissing her cheek tenderly after she had just told him her exciting news.

"I cannot believe you came with child so fast" Henry said pulling her closer and Anne smiled at how affectionate he was being.

"I have not confirmed it yet, sweetheart, I just told you I have missed my courses" She smiled knowing she wanted him excited just so she could tell him what she had been holding on for so long now

"Well, that could only mean one thing" he said before smothering her in kisses.

"I must get you a gift" Henry said excited once he let her breath. He was facing her with his elbows on the bed supporting his body. "New Jewelry, perhaps"

Anne smiled, but then made a show of looking distressed about something.

"Sweetheart, what is it?" He asked her looking concerned. Anne looked at the bed and sighed before looking at him.

"Henry, you know I love you, right" Henry nodded looking confused and anxious, he hated it when people spoke like this, he wanted her to get to the point.

"And you know, I care greatly for your family, like they were my own, but now that I have discovered something that might upset you, I do not know whether or not to tell you for fear of sparing you the heartbreak"

Henry sat up now as his temper was already rising because Anne had mentioned he would be angry

"Tell me Anne" Henry nearly growled

"I have reason to believe the Duke of York is still loyal to Rome and I am positive it is Katherine's doing" Henry stared at her for a minute, not sure he heard her right or not.

"Where did you hear this?" He asked

"I overheard a conversation between her ladies. According to them, Pembroke Castle is swimming with Heretics. They say Katherine convinces the duke to harbor Catholics and that he sends letters to the pope and Katherine keeps in contact with Spain" Anne saw the confusion on his face and she smiled inwardly

"James?" Henry said

"Henry, you and I both know the duke did not want to marry before, I am positive Katherine has brain washed him, the Duke cannot possibly be doing this on his own"

Henry was quiet for a few seconds. This was James they were talking about, the one that always grumbled when there was an important state affair. The one their father had chastised once to be more responsible. How could he possibly want to be King?

Henry shook his head and laughed before looking at Anne.

"You are being paranoid my sweet. Now just rest, for the child please"

"Henry-"

"Do not think of it. I think it is just false rumors" He said. Anne could hear the uneasiness in his voice and she knew she had done the damage. Henry could be so insecure sometimes and she knew she had played her cards right. She settled into the bed and Henry lay down too after blowing out his candles.

In the dark, the king could not get the words his wife had said to him out of his head; no matter how much he wanted to believe they were not true.

K

Harry had tried so hard to forget what Anne had said. He had tried to look at Katherine without wanting to scream at her and he had tried his hardest to stay away from her, for the simple reason that he would yell at her for something as stupid as what his wife said.

But was it really senseless. He remembered James had been furious when he had told him of his plans to pull from Rome, He remembered James not speaking to him when he had arrested Sir Thomas More and it was with reluctance that he signed the Act of Supremacy. It made sense that with his marriage to Katherine he would have the strong backing of Spain and also that of Rome; he has after all been keeping contact with the pope. Henry felt his blood boil. He called for Cromwell and the man arrived in his office in ten minutes

"I want Master Greacie in my chamber immediately" He growled. Cromwell raised an eyebrow, but bowed and complied without question.

Henry wanted to get to the bottom of this and he wanted to do it now.

K

"Master Gracie" Henry said looking at the old man that has dutifully served James for many years. The man had become a caretaker of some sorts of James since James was ten. When James was nineteen, Master Gracie's wife died and James wanted to release him of his duties, but the man had chose to stay and James really appreciated him.

"Yes, your majesty" He said bowing his head. He was a good age of 64. Not many men in the time lived to this age and Master Gracie always kept people on his toes even when he just sneezed.

"I know you have served my brother for so long and that you are loyal to him" The old man nodded

" I also hope you know that your loyalties should lie with your King and England first before all others"

"Yes, your majesty" The man said.

Henry looked at him closely

"Tell me, Master Gracie, is my brother, your master still loyal to Rome" Henry looked at the man to see any kind of reaction, but he looked calm.

"No, my Lord, His Grace is loyal to you, and you alone" Henry tried to find any signs of doubt and when he saw none he nodded before letting out a small chuckle.

"I thought so. Take care Master Gracie" He said. The old man bowed deeply before heading to the doors.

"Master Gracie" Henry stopped him and the man turned "I hope you know the punishment for lying to the king" Master Gracie smiled

"I know, your Majesty" He gave a small bow and Henry dismissed him.

Henry closed his eyes and sighed. Anne just liked to get him worked up. He thought. His mind drifted onto Thomas More for a second, but he quickly shook it out of his head.

K

That Night Katherine and Lily joined Henry and Anne for a private dinner. Anne had been unusually quiet during dinner, because she did not understand why Henry looked so at ease.

He was happily chatting with his Niece, Princess Elizabeth, and Katherine seemed happy enough, except she looked quite faint and a bit pale.

"All is well, Katherine" Anne asked and Katherine met her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you, your Majesty" Anne knew Katherine always found it hard to say her title and to be honest; she loved to hear her say it.

"Uncle Majesty, when is papa going to come back?" Lily innocently asked and Henry smiled. No one had ever corrected her when she called him that. In public, she seemed to know what to do, but in private, she was comfortable calling him that.

"Soon, Elizabeth" He said. Henry looked at Katherine and saw she looked ill and wondered what was wrong with her.

_Perhaps she is worried something would happen to James and her plans would be ruined. _He heard a voice say. Henry shook his head and decided to ask her, but before he opened his mouth, Cromwell interrupted their dinner

"Your majesty, forgive me, but I have just received word from the north. Something has happened, the dukes were attacked" He said finally taking a breath

Henry looked at Katherine's shocked face and he looked to one of her ladies and she rushed over to take Lily from the room.

"Any word on them" Henry asked

"The Duke of Suffolk is fine, but the Duke of York was stabbed-"

Katherine did not stay conscious to hear Cromwell say he had been stabbed on the shoulder. She had passed out and caused a panic.

Anne looked shocked and Henry quickly sent for a doctor.

Katherine was carried to her chambers and the doctor was there as fast as he could to revive her.

Henry waited outside her chambers with Anne. Cromwell had told him the Dukes were on their way back and he was worried about what he would do with the north and what was wrong with Katherine. The doctor came out and Anne stopped his pacing and looked up.

"The Duchess is fine, she was just exhausted and needs rest" He said and Henry nodded "I also recommend she stay in bed, mostly because of the child she is carrying, at-"

Henry froze and Anne made funny noise

"Excuse me" His voice was lethal and the doctor immediately thought he had said something wrong

"I said she should stay in bed for the child-"

"SHE'S WITH CHILD!" he yelled his face was a mix of red and purple

"Yes your majesty, five months I think. Were you not aware your majesty?" He asked timidly.

Henry looked at Ann but she had a blank expression on her face

"Is she awake?" He asked, his voice deadly calm, and the doctor nodded, but before he could give any advice Henry had stormed past him and entered the room.

K

**Am I cruel or what?**

**Lol. I hope you liked this chapter, it was quite long**


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks all for the reviews.

AN: I know I am not working in order. I had the story start earlier than in history, but I just wanted my character younger, in a way it explains Henry's childishness. Things would appear in order, like the wives; but it would just be in a different time. If that makes sense….

K

Katherine could hear him yelling from outside her chambers and with the way his voice shook the place, one would think Katherine would be scared, but she wasn't. She was angry. Angry at the fact that she did not know what had really happened to her husband and Angry at the fact that Henry though he had the right to get angry because she was pregnant. She had always known he was a selfish pig, but she never knew it was this bad.

She heard his footsteps coming and Katherine sat up in her bed, ready for whatever he was going to throw at her. She just hoped he was prepared because she was not going to sit back and listen.

Henry stormed into her room and Katherine met his glaring eyes with a firm and unshaken stare. His neck was red and his eyebrows were a perfect frown.

"How are you Pregnant?" He talked through clenched teeth. Katherine eyed him for a second

"I was never barren, Henry" She had called him by his Christian name every time he acted like a child and today was one of them.

"You never had living children" Henry retorted

"Those were unfortunate events" Katherine said.

"And what makes you think this one would live" He almost sounded mocking and Katherine wished she could get out of her bed and slap him.

"I don't. I leave everything in the hands of God. What he wills will happen" Katherine said.

Henry eyed her closely. He hated it that she was looking so confident, she was never this confident in the past when she was with child. After the second dead child and several miscarriages, she was always worrying about the child. This Katherine was not and there was only one reason for that. Anne had said she influenced her brother to continue in the old religion. The brief conversation with Thomas Boleyn, he mentioned something about Brain washing. Perhaps Katherine was using some kind of remedy to keep this child. Some trick of the moors, just as she had used when they took out a part of her when she was younger.

"Why did James not tell me?" Henry asked. His voice was still cold and Katherine was unfazed by it. She shrugged like it was nothing "I told him not to" She said

_Now, she tells my brother what he should and should not tell me_. Henry thought. He had to start an investigation. Anne was right, but she was probably not aware of how bad things may be. If Katherine was using the remedies of the moors, then she might have found a way to give birth to a son and if James was keeping in contact with Rome, then he might be plotting with the pope to overthrow him and have James become King and restore a Catholic England.

Henry felt his temper rise. He looked at Katherine and her poker face was enough to make him think she was laughing at him in her head. He wanted to scream. How could she be making fun of him?

"You are going to spend the rest of your pregnancy in the towers of London" Katherine felt like someone had just thrown a rock at her

"What? Why?" She was confused. Did someone get thrown in the towers because they did not tell the king they were with child?

"Henry, you can't do that" Katherine yelled

"I can, when you are being investigated" He said

"Invest- what? " He was making no sense at all " For What?"

"Defying your King, Katherine; I want to know what exactly goes on at Pembroke Castle."

Katherine was scared for the first time that night. Henry knew she was still a Catholic, he allowed her keep her true religion as long as she consented to the divorce, but Henry did not know about James, he did not know James harbored a lot more Catholics and others of different faiths. She had always known what James did was dangerous if anyone from court found out, but James trusted his servants and gentle men. And he honestly did not think he had enemies at court.

"There is nothing going on at Pembroke" She said

"I will believe that once my investigation is complete-Guards!"

Katherine's eyes widened. She had thought he was bluffing when he said he'll take her to the towers.

"Henry you can't do this. I'm not even allowed to move from the bed, it could hurt my child"

"I don't care Katherine" Katherine could not speak anymore; Surprised at his cruelness. She watched as the guards entered her room. She was already fully dressed, so she just watched as her ladies came inside to help her out of bed. Lady Blount looked so scared, as did the others.

Henry walked out of her chambers without another word. Katherine could not believe this was happening. She was wondering who had said something to Henry, or had he just noticed it himself. She thought about James and where he was. If he was alive. She heard he had been stabbed and she did not know how badly. She didn't want to cry, but she felt like it.

She allowed her ladies give her a coat. Lily was brought to her rooms. The girl looked scared. Katherine kissed her head and told her everything would be okay. But she was not sure if she convinced the little girl.

Lily heard something had happened to her papa, and now they were taking her mama away.

"Take care of her" Katherine told mistress Brume and the woman nodded as she carried Lily.

"I will your Grace, do not worry. His grace would come back; I heard from one of the Guards that he was not killed. Katherine smiled at her in thanks.

The guards were patient with her and none of them shoved her or used any harsh words. They were respectful and Katherine was grateful for it. It seemed everyone, but Henry knew that no one was out to get him.

K

**Three days later.**

Charles and James finally returned to court. Things had not gone as they planned in the North and unfortunately they would have to go back again soon.

It was the late afternoon when they finally arrived. The journey would have taken less time, but because of James's shoulder they had to stop often.

James was good about his arm. It was wrapped up and held in place. They had tried as much as they could to clean the wound and treat it so that it will not get infected. It still bleeds sometimes and James was always in pain, but he never let it put him down. He still rode his own horse and he tried his best to ride longer even though he was in pain. He was very pale now and Charles feared the wound might have been infected because James looked like he was getting something of a fever.

Charles jumped off his horse and went to James's side to give him a helping hand as he descended his.

"Thanks mate" James said

"No problem, at least now, you can get to see a real doctor to heal it for you" Charles said and before James could tell him 'thanks' again. Edward Seymour was hurrying to their side

"Looks like Somerset is glad to see you" Charles said as Edward reached their side

"My Lord, The King-"He stopped to take a breath "The King has sent the Duchess to the tower"

"Excuse me?" James was not sure he had heard him correctly. Why would Henry send Katherine to the Towers of London?

"What do you mean" Charles asked just as bewildered

"It was three days ago, we wanted to send you word, but no one knew where you will be." James still looked shocked; this made no absolute sense at all.

"Wait. Let me get this straight" James said. He wanted to make sure he did not jump to conclusions before he killed his brother "He arrested my wife and sent her to the tower" James said slowly

"Yes, my lord"

"My pregnant wife" His voice had gone cold

"It was right after he found out" James's face looked deadly.

He marched past Edward, all pain forgotten. His pale skin was now red; his fever was the last thing on his mind. All he wanted to do was grab his brother by the throat and choke him.

He was oblivious to the objections of Edward and Charles, who were following him as he stormed into the castle

"CROMWELL, WHERE IS MY BROTHER!" he yelled as he passed the secretary

"Your Grace, in his office chambers" Cromwell replied as he watched James go by him with Charles and Edward saying things like "Calm down" and "What are you going to do fight he king"

Immediately, Cromwell followed them.

James reached Henry's office chambers and ignoring the guards at the door, he pushed the doors open and Startled Henry and Anne, who were just celebrating the confirmation of Anne's pregnancy

"Who do you think you are?" James asked. His voice was cold and for the first time Henry heard what he sounded like when he was infuriated with his subjects.

"I am your king James" Henry said after getting his voice back

"Why was my wife arrested" James asked "You have no right"

"I HAVE EVERY RIGHT JAMES" Henry yelled "I am your king and I have every right to arrest those who commit treason"

"How has Katherine committed treason?" James asked impatiently

"By plotting against the king" Anne said

James gave her a cold glare and Anne felt herself shake a bit.

"Have you been writing to the pope James?" Henry asked

"What are you talking about?"

"Thomas Harding, Henry copper, Edward Clay. All these men were rebels of the restoration in their respective towns. When they were to be arrested and tried, they ran. Do you know where I found them James" Henry asked but James remained silent, so he continued

"Your services" James clenched his teeth

"I'll repeat my question-"

"I have, but what does this have to do with Katherine. You let her continue in the true religion"

Anne and Cromwell gasped at this

"Why is she in the tower? I should be the one getting punished" James yelled at him

Henry frowned

"You don't know what you are doing James" James looked at him with incredulity "You are not working on your own volition. You are being manipulated by her evil ways" James did not know if his brother has said anything more stupid in his life. He chuckled sadly at the ridiculousness of the situation before asking

"How so?"

"How else would you think you love her? How else would she tell you to keep things from me and you actually listen. How else would she lead you into plotting with the pope and her sister to overthrow me! This woman is a witch and if you can't-" Henry never finished his sentence because James had just punched him.

The room was dead silent albeit the soft wheezing coming from James who had gone pale again after using every last energy he had to hit Henry hard. His shoulder began to throb again and he looked so gaunt, but none of that fazed him. He was giving Henry a deadly stare. His fist still clenched, he'll hit again if it was not for the sudden movement of others in the room.

Anne was the first to recover. She quickly knelt down beside Henry, who was feeling humiliated more than anything. Charles was at James's side trying to coax him to calm down.

"You Fool" Anne yelled "Have you lost your mind! How dare you strike your King!" She received the same glare from James and she quickly turned her attention to her husband. Henry stood up again. His pride had been hurt and that made him angry.

"Take him away" He said quietly, but his voice was cold and deadly.

No one the room moved and Henry felt his temper go off the charts

"CROMWELL, HAVE HIM TAKEN AWAY-GUARDS!" The guards came trooping in and began taking the duke aside

James made no attempt to struggle. He stared at his brother in hate and disgust.

"You will regret this York, you and your wife" Henry seethed as the guard tied up his brother's hands.

"I will never forgive you for this. In life or in death" James said. His voice was back to normal, but he meant every word he said

Henry did not care for his forgiveness. As for now he hated his brother and the faith of the Duke of Buckingham is what he thought suited him right now.

"Take my daughter to your home Charles" James said as the guard led him to the door

"Elizabeth stays here" Henry said firmly

"I forbid it" James was defiant and Henry wanted to get a hold for him himself

"Your majesty, with all things going on at court, perhaps it would be better for the princess to stay at my place, until all this is sorted out" Charles said wanting nothing more than for his goddaughter to be away from all this nonsense

Henry glared at Charles. He knew he was always closer to James and even now he was taking James's side. Perhaps he too was in on the plan

"Let her go" Anne told him softly and Henry tore his gaze away from the two men and looked at his wife. She put a hand on his forearm.

"Fine. Take her, and she is not to return to Pembroke" He ordered and Charles bowed as the guards finally took James out of the room. He was feeling ten times better now knowing that his child would be far away from here and in safe hands.

Thomas Cromwell and Charles Brandon followed the guards and James. Thomas to do his job and Charles to make sure James got a doctor to check his shoulder. Edward Seymour was the last to leave the room. He watched as the King angrily throws things off his desk while cursing the world. Before he left though, he caught something unusual, he caught the satisfied smiled on the queen's lips and that tugged at his heart. She was behind this. He knew it immediately.

This woman was not fit to be queen and Edward Seymour was suddenly inspired to make a few changes.

K

Honestly, I just kept writing and I have no idea where this is going, but I did think of a few interesting scenarios. Let me know if you guys liking it, if not, I could always change it I guess.


	24. Chapter 24

WOW! Thanks so much for the reviews guys, some had me laughing and I also appreciate the suggestions, but I wanted to get one thing clear though. I never planned to make James king. I was going to follow history, sort of, and have Henry marry his six wives, well at least the important ones, I'm not sure. Anyhow, I really love your feedbacks, so thank you all for reading.

K

Katherine had been placed in a well kept room. She had a comfortable bed and she had a desk. The window in her room gave her a good view of the city of London. The smell of fresh baked bread reached her nose every morning and at night she could hear the muffled singings of drunken people in the street.

Though her surroundings were fine, Katherine was far from it. She heard that Henry had sent James here as well and he was probably in a worse room than she was as his punishment for striking the King. Katherine should have been happy that he did that for her, but she wasn't. She was only worried and that was not good for her. She found herself not having the appetite to eat most of the time, but she managed to force herself to eat for the sake of her child. Ever since Katherine had been moved from Greenwich and the bumpy ride of the carriage to London, she had not been able to feel her baby move. She knew what it meant, but she refused to believe it. She constantly told herself that the child was exhausted, just like she was. She tried every day for a week now to stay in bed and clear her mind of everything happening to her and her family, but each time she failed. If she was not worrying about the baby, she was worrying about James and if it was not James, it was Lily. And if not Lily, it was what Henry was really up to.

Katherine was sitting on her bed this morning and was absently looking out of her window when her doors opened and a guard walked in. She saw that the guard was admitting a visitor and Katherine was honestly shocked to see Edward Seymour. She had seen the man around court, but she never did approach him nor he her. She knew James spoke to him, so maybe that's why he is here

"You have ten minutes" The guard said before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Your Grace" Edward greeted with a small bow

"Mister Seymour, I must admit it is surprising to see you" Katherine said shifting a bit so she was more comfortable in her sitting position, but at the same time she did not want to look weak.

"I bring you news, your grace and a letter from his grace, your husband" He said looking over his shoulder before handing her a small folded parchment.

Katherine took it and kept it under her pillow for now. She'll read it when she was alone.

"How is he? Last I heard he had a fever" Katherine asked wanting no more than to be by her husband's side.

"He is well. He had recovered actually, I have just come from his…room" Edward said not sure if the word cell would make her anxious.

"I am glad to hear it"

"You will also be glad to hear that members of your household in Pembroke have all been loyal to you and the Duke. The King has not been able to find anything that points to heresy and it is only a matter of time before he lets you out." Edward said

"That is also good news, but I concur the king is still looking?"

"He is. He has found some letters unfortunately. These he found in the Dukes room in Greenwich and they show the duke has been communicating with the pope."

Katherine sighed. "If I am correct, my husband only sent letters to the pope to offer his greetings of the season. He does not discuss England or the crown in his letters.

Edward shook his head slowly. "I think the King thinks there is more, perhaps some the duke has gotten rid of"

Katherine could not believe this. She could not believe she had actually been in love with this man once upon a time.

"I wonder where he got this notion from." Katherine was talking more to herself this time.

"I assure you, your highness, I am working on that" Edward said giving her a smile she could not quite read. Just then, before she could respond, the same guard appeared and announced the time was up. Edward greeted Katherine a farewell and she wished him well and thanked him before he left.

Now that she was alone. She quickly took out her husband's letter and opened it to read.

_My dearest Katherine,_

_I know what you must be thinking. Why would I do something as stupid as hit Henry._

Katherine smiled. He knew her so well.

_But the truth is the bastard deserved and he had it coming anyway. I apologize for my choice words, but Katherine I have had it with Henry and this is the last straw, but enough about him. I am writing to let you know that I am well. My shoulder is healing, so I beg you love, please do not worry. I want you to think about the child you carry and focus on it being well. As for Lily she is safe with Charles, so do not worry about her either. _

_I was able to send word to Pembroke and I think all will be well. We have done nothing Henry has accused us of, so I don't want you to worry. _

_I ask again that you remain relaxed and not worry at all; knowing you I am asking too much, but please try. I promise we will be out of her soon and then we will go to my place in York to avoid the long travel to Pembroke. _

_I love you Kate and I love our child. _

_Your husband,_

_James York_

Katherine felt her eyes water. She had not felt her child move and she did not know if it was still living. She held the letter close to her chest, thankful that things seemed to have calmed down a bit. She believed James when he said he would get them out and she would do her part and not worry and focus on her child instead.

K

Charles Brandon waited patiently in his living room. He was standing by his window, a goblet of wine in his hand as he studied the Queen and her retinue in the gardens. Charles had never really liked Anne from the beginning. At first glance, she was a girl he'd want to happily take to his bed and when she caught Henry's eyes, He and James thought it was funny how besotted the king had become. He had encouraged a little fling between the two. James had thought giving Henry bad advice about how to woo her was funny. He chuckled lightly when he remembered James telling Henry that Anne loved Dalmatians. Henry had believed him because George was a close friend of James, so when James was telling Henry about the black and white spotted clothing articles Anne had back at Heaver, he encouraged his brother to wear an outfit in the same print for May Day. Henry did it and it had been a great laugh seeing him in an outfit of white and black spots.

Henry did not speak to James for two months. But those were the days of peace, Anne proved herself to be more than just a maid. She had an ulterior motive and James and Charles watched as England changed before their yes.

He often wondered what the country would be like it had been James that was born first. Would England still be loyal to Rome, would James leave his wife because she could not bear children?

He did not know, because before Henry became king, he would not have thought he would do the things he did now. Perhaps being king changes someone.

A small knock was heard and Charles turned to see who it was. He smiled as the person he was waiting for had finally arrived.

"You saw them?" Charles asked Edward and he nodded

"They were happy with our progress, the Duke is getting better and the Duchess looked well" He said

"Good. We shall have them out of there soon, but now on to our second plan. Have you spoken to your father and sister?"

"I have and my father is willing, Jane seemed a bit hesitant, but after convincing her that the queen used her to get this about, she is willing to do it."

"Good. Now we have to focus on how to make Anne look bad."

"I know of something." Edward said and Charles looked very interested.

"You remember Henry Percy and his hasty departure from court just before the kings wedding to the queen" Charles nodded. "My sister Elizabeth is friends with Mary Talbot, the wife of Percy and she has confirmed that Mary has been seeking advice on whether or not-"Edward paused and leaned forward "On whether or not she should send the king a request to dissolve her marriage on the basis that her husband was already married"

"To whom?" Charles asked

"Our Queen"

Charles was shocked and he did not say a word for a few seconds.

"Is there truth in this?" He asked. He could not believe what he had just heard.

"Before she caught the eye of the king, everyone knew Percy was in love with her, it was rumored a while ago that they had married, but who knows. If Mary believes it then it must be true."

"This is exactly what we need Edward. We will use it whether it is true or not" Charles said "Tell Elizabeth to encourage her to do it. After all her living with the man is a sin" Edward smiled and nodded

"And if this should work. what about the princess and unborn child?"

"It is up to Henry what he decides. Our Goal is to rid of Anne and have a queen in our favor"

"It would be better if the duke became king" Edward said truthfully. He saw himself going places in James' court.

"It would, but he is not interested in it, never was. Sometimes I think he was truly born first, but claimed he came second instead." Charles chuckled lightly and Edward smiled.

"It is possible they could have been switched at birth." Edward said "At birth children's eyes are always blue, was it not later in life the duke's changed. How were they to tear them apart?"

Charles thought about this for a second

"It won't change anything, anyhow" He said and Edward nodded as he stood up

"One last thing. Should we inform the Duke of our plan to rid of the Queen?"

Charles did not need to think before he shook his head.

"If there is anyone James wants to get his hands on, it's the King"

K

Henry sat uncomfortable in his chair later that night. He had decided to have dinner with his court after two weeks of being secluded, but once he was here he wished he was in his private chambers instead. Every look every stare he received made him feel like the devil.

Of course none of them had said anything bad about him, they had not spoken ill of their king, but he felt as if they were.

He had sent people to search Pembroke, Cromwell had questioned everyone and there was no sign of heresy and a plot to overthrow him. The men that Henry had found in James's services were nowhere to be seen and everyone swore they had never seen them. It was impossible to know if they were lying because everyone said the same story.

He had even asked for one of them to be tortured. A weak young man, Cromwell suspected would break, but it was hopeless. The man was at the point of death before they let him go.

Henry began to wonder why he had started all this in the first place and then he remembered that night Anne spoke to him and he was angry all over again. She had a way of always getting into his head and he did not know why he let her. Take Sir Thomas for example.

Henry grumbled silently. Why had be reacted this way. James never even showed any signs of wanting to become king. At the mention of any kind of State affair, Henry saw him looking bored in his sit.

But he had been so angry that night at Katherine. Why had he been-But James had no right to strike him, not when there were others around. That was not a to be done ever, no matter if they were brothers.

Henry sighed when he saw Cromwell walking to the dais

"Do you have news for me Cromwell?" He asked and the skinny man bowed to the king in greeting.

"We have not seen any more letters; it seemed the last one received was from the Pope thanking the duke for his well wishes. There is no evidence of conspiracy" Cromwell said and Henry nodded.

He looked around the great hall and caught sight of his wife talking to the newest ambassador visiting his court. For some reason Henry felt anger towards her. He had never felt anger towards Anne, but he could not help but feel contempt against her. Just then she turned and smiled at him. Her hand was on her flat belly and Henry felt himself relax a bit.

"Move the Duke to comfortable room and let him remain there for three more days. He should not go unpunished for communicating with the Pope, no matter how friendly and-"He gritted his teeth at this point "Striking his king. Once released he is banished from court" Cromwell bowed and left his side to go take care of business.

Henry watched him go and his eyes traveled to Anne again. Perhaps he should stop taking advice from his wife for she seemed only to get him in trouble most of the time. Henry thought. He immediately agreed with his thoughts, Anne should focus on being a mother and entertaining their guest. She should just be a normal wife.

K

She didn't know why she was crying, but something was hurting her. One moment she was standing on top of a hill admiring the country side with her husband beside her, his hands in hers and then all of a sudden she started crying. She was in pain, but she did not know where the pain was coming from. She found herself falling to the ground, she tried to get a hold of James's hand but she could not find it, he wasn't there anymore. She was by herself, she was scared, she wanted to scream for him, and she wanted to scream in pain, so she did. She did not hear her screams, but a piercing cry from far away caught her attention and just in that moment she felt the most painful sharp pain imaginable in her lower back and Katherine screamed so loud as her eyes snapped open.

K

Let me know what you guys think, I really enjoy reading your comments and suggestions.

Btw, the thing about Mary Talbot, is that true? I don't know where I heard it from, maybe it was from another fiction, if so, I don't own the idea.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you for all the reviews**

K

Katherine screamed in pain and when she opened her eyes she knew immediately what was going on.

"My Lady, my lady" It was Mistress Darrell. She always stayed close to Katherine so she could get her anything she needed

"My baby" Katherine was in tears. Lady Darrell quickly assessed the situation. She saw blood on the white sheets and she felt her knees go weak.

"Hold on, your grace" She said trying not to panic as she ran to the door and called for the guards

"Hurry please. Please hurry" She yelled. It took a minute before a guard responded and opened the doors

"What is going on here?" He asked irritated. Elizabeth had clearly just woke him up from sleep

"The duchess… the baby, send for a doctor" The guard looked at Katherine, who was taking short breaths and grimacing in pain. He quickly ran out of the room to do as he was told, alerting the other guards in the process.

Lady Darrell went back to Katherine's side and tried to help her best she could. She arranged the pillows behind her and tried to make Katherine comfortable, but it seemed it was of no use.

"Your Grace, please hold on, everything would be alright" Lady Darrell didn't want to cry in front of her mistress, but she could not help it. Everyone- all of them had prayed Katherine would finally have the child she deserved and watching her loose it now was heartbreaking.

It took ten more minutes before the doctor showed up, but by the time he came it was too late. Katherine had lost the child and all he could do was stop her bleeding and continuous cramps.

"I am sorry, your grace" The doctor said sincerely. Katherine could not look at him. Her face was buried in her pillow.

"What was it?" She asked so quietly that only Lady Darrell, who was sitting beside her, could hear"

"A son, your grace" she said softly and Katherine went back to sobbing.

Lady Darrell escorted the Doctor to the doors, where two guards were standing

"She must rest" He said and Lady Darrell nodded wiping away a few stray tears.

"I will make sure of it. Thank you Doctor" The old man nodded before he walked out. Just as the guards were about to close the door, Lady Darrell stopped them

"Someone has to tell the Duke" She said. Both Guards looked at one another, but a third voice spoke.

"I will tell him and he should be allowed to see her if he wishes" The third guard said and Lady Darrell sighed in relief.

"That is against his majesty's orders" One of the guards said

"This is the duke of York we are talking about. Besides, if the king should hear about this, he would allow it" The other guards agreed and let their colleague go get the Duke.

K

James was asleep when he heard his door open. He had been moved up here earlier in the day and he honestly was appreciative of the bed he had now compared to the straw he had to sleep on for a week.

"Your Grace" The guard said and James turned his head to face him

"What is it?" He asked half asleep

"I'm sorry sir, but her grace, something-"Before the man could finish, James was already on his feet

"What's wrong with Katherine?" He asked almost as if he were accusing the man of hurting his wife

"Nothing, my lord. It's the child" He said somberly.

James felt like someone had thrown ice cold water on his face. He sat back down on his bed as if his legs could not carry the weight of his body

"When?" He asked

"Not long sir, we sent for a doctor immediately it started"

"And you're just telling me now!" James was on his feet again

"I'm sorry your grace" the guard said bowing his head

"I want to see her" James said

"Yes, sir"

James did not act like he was surprised the guard let him out of his room. All he wanted to do was hold his wife. He knew she would take this worst than him and he felt so sorry for her, so sorry for his poor child.

Her doors were opened for him by one of the guards that had been standing there. He saw Katherine in her bed in tears and Lady Darrell trying to comfort her. The younger woman stood up from her sitting position once he entered the room.

"I'm sorry, my lord" She whispered as she left the room to give James and Katherine some privacy.

"Kate" He was sitting on the edge on her bed as he pulled her into his arms. Katherine struggled a little. She couldn't look at him right now; she could not handle the disappointment she'd see in his eyes. She had failed him too. Not giving Henry any living children was one thing, but losing the child she had made with James…This could change everything. Henry had stopped loving her because she could not give him a child. Would it be the same with James, would he leave her too?

"Katherine listen to me" James was able to get a hold of her. He placed his hands under her chin, forcing her to face him.

"This was not your fault. Do you hear me? It was not your fault" James' voice was strong and soothing. Katherine looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"I've failed you" Her voice cracked. James shook his head as he gently stroke her cheek with his thumb.

"Never" He kissed her softly "You'll never fail me, Kate" He meant every word of it and Katherine could see it in his eyes. She could see that he was hurt too, but he was not blaming her.

"I love you Katherine" James said kissing her forehead and Katherine buried her head in his chest.

"I love you, too"

James held his wife close as she cried silently. He knew none of this was Katherine's fault. There was only one person to blame for this and that was his brother.

K

The next day Henry remained in his sit as he dismissed his privy council. They had been discussing what they will do to solve the problems of the north and after deciding to send for the leader of the rebellion to come meet with the king. Henry dismissed his council.

Charles remained seated in his sit like he always did after meetings. The chair opposite him was empty as it usually occupied the Duke of York. After Privy Council meetings, the three friends always talked lightly before going their separate ways. Once the room was clear of all others, save the Duke of Suffolk and the King, a strange silence fell upon them.

"How is my niece?" Henry asked

"She is well, your Majesty. She is still taking the absence of the Duke and Duchess hard, but otherwise, she is well"

"It is funny how she became so attached to Katherine" Henry said more to himself, but Charles answered

"She needed a mother and the Duchess is a good one" Henry looked at his friend closely

"You are angry I arrested them" It was not a question. Charles was quiet for a second before responding.

"I do not support all of your decisions, your Majesty, but who am I to question them" He said

Henry sighed deeply as his eyes flickered to his brother's empty sit, but before he could say anything else, the doors opened and Cromwell entered

"Your Majesty, Your Grace" He greeted both men in the room

"I have a message from London, sir." Cromwell said

"What is it?" Henry asked impatiently

"The duchess lost her child, my lord"

Charles sighed deeply as he ran his hand through his hair. Henry looked at him and saw that he was avoiding looking back at him.

"When?" Henry asked

"Last night, your Majesty." Henry sank back into his chair as different thoughts went through his head.

_Was this his fault?_

_No way, Katherine was going to lose it anyway….But the doctor had put her on bed rest that night…It is not your fault, this is Katherine we are talking about….._

"Have them released immediately" he told Cromwell. There was no point keeping them there and Katherine losing her child would be enough punishment for James anyways.

"Yes, your majesty" Cromwell bowed and left the room

Charles stood up too

"I should be going too, your Majesty"

"You may go" Henry mumbled as he watched his friend go.

Sitting there by himself, he felt a feeling he did not often feel. A feeling he never allowed himself to feel in the past, but right now it was impossible to suppress it.

He felt…..No, Henry never felt guilty about anything and he refused to allow himself start now. He got up from his sit and left to visit only child.

K

As Charles Brandon walked out of the Privy chambers, he met Edward Seymour outside the doors. The men walked side by side for a minute, not saying a word to one another and once they reached an intersection, they stopped. Charles turned to Edward and in a soft whisper he said:

"It's time"

Edward gave an affirmative nod and in a second the two men went separate ways. Both off to get their plans in motion.

K

When they were release, James arranged for them to go to York castle. It would take two days to get there and the journey would be less strenuous on Katherine than one to Pembroke. He figured that once Katherine was stronger, they would all return to the home they loved so much.

It had been two days and their carriage was just arriving the grounds of the castle. Katherine was asleep and leaning on his shoulder and Lily, whom they had picked up on the way, was sleeping on Katherine's other side.

When their carriage came to a halt, James decided to carrying Katherine to their bed chamber without waking her up. She had not been herself the last two days and James concluded she needed all the sleep she could get.

Madame Brume was in charge of Lily and James made sure she was taken cared of before he went inside with Katherine.

When he crossed the threshold of York Castle, James smiled silently at the fact that, like the first time they arrived at Pembroke, He was carrying her into York castle.

K

Henry sat alone in his chambers as he went over some papers. It had been three days since James' release and he had not heard from him once. Henry was expecting an apology. He figured if he got one from James, then he would send one back.

He sighed frustrated, as he threw the yellowed parchments in his hands on his desk.

He felt terrible. It was not guilt this time. No, Henry had been able to convince himself that there was nothing to feel guilty for.

It was something else, he just felt…not good…board and tired. He knew he should be happy that his queen was with child and he had a son on the way in less than seven months, but he could not seem to get excited about that. He needed something new, something fresh. He did not know what, but he needed a change.

Perhaps a change of wardrobe, a hunting trip; or better plan a jousting tournament.

There was a soft knock at his door and Henry grumbled at being interrupted. He looked up and saw who walked in behind his man servant

"Your Majesty" The man bowed and the fair creature behind him curtsied deeply

"Your majesty, I have brought you your mended shirts from her majesty" Her voice was angelic and Henry wondered why he had never seen this girl in his court before

Henry nodded his head toward the direction of his wardrobe. The girl flashed him a small shy smile before proceeding into the wardrobe to keep his shirts. Henry watched her go and when he saw she was coming back he quickly looked away.

"Your Majesty" She curtsied again before she turned to leave

"Wait. What is your name?" Henry asked. A smile of satisfaction on her face, she turned to face the king.

She curtsied deeply

"Jane, My lord, Jane Seymour" She said

"Why is this the first time I am seeing you, Mistress Jane"

"Tis not the first time you have seem me, your Majesty. Tis the first time you have noticed me" Henry smiled wildly at her. This was defiantly what he needed. Something new.

K

James sat behind his desk organizing the pay for his household, while Katherine and Lily sat on the couch. Katherine was making a new dress for Lily; it was something she had been doing to make use of her time. Having Lily around her had been refreshing. Katherine never showed her sadness in front of her young step daughter and instead did her best to seem normal. James knew she was trying and he could not blame her, he just appreciated that she was such a strong woman.

They have not been able to tell Lily about the sad news yet. Katherine had not lost the added weight around her belly, so lily did not notice a thing. She was just happy to have her parents back and to make things better; her father had bought her a puppy to play with. She had named the small spaniel Moon.

"I'm going to teach my baby brother or sister how to take care of Moon" Lily announced. James looked up at his wife and child and saw that Katherine had stiffened a little. He sighed deeply; knowing now was probably the time to tell her she was not going to have a sibling anymore.

"Lily-"

"Is it a boy or girl, Mama? How do you know?" Lily asked Katherine not noticing her father had started talking to her

"I..Not until they are born" Katherine said trying her best not to sound weak. She looked over at James and met his eyes

"Not now" She mouthed. James looked unsure; he hated to lead his daughter on

"Can I feel it, mama" Lily asked. Katherine did not get a chance to say no before Lily put her little hand on her mother's belly. She had done this before a while ago before her mom and Papa had to go away. She remembered her mama had told her to be patient and eventually she would feel the baby move.

"Lilyflower, you might not be able to-"

"I felt it!" Lily yelled.

James looked up at them with confused eyes. Katherine was frozen in her sit, while Lily jumped with happiness

"Did you feel it mama?" Katherine looked at James and he looked at her eagerly as if telling her to answer already

"I..ye..i felt something" James was on his feet immediately and he quickly made his way to his wife on the couch

"Are you sure?" He asked. Katherine's eyes were filling with tears as she nodded

"I felt something"

James placed his hands on her stomach to confirm and when he felt a slight thump, he started laughing. Kissing his wife hard, Katherine could not help mumbling something about this being a miracle. Lily did not understand why her parents were reacting this way, but she liked that they were happy. For some reason things felt truly normal for the first time since they got back.

"I'll send for a doctor at once" James said drying Katherine's tears before leaving the room.

"Mama, what's wrong?" Lily asked. She wanted to know what they were so excited about.

Katherine didn't answer; she just pulled Lily into a close hug and kissed her forehead

"I love you, Lily"

Lily giggled into Katherine side "I love you too, Mama"

K

**See I didn't leave you all hanging this time. Katherine was pregnant with twins and she lost one of them. I had to do that because there had to be something James would not forgive Henry for. It would be a while before those two can stand in the same room without cutting one another's throats. **


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you all so much for the feedback. **

**AN: There is a time jump in this chapter**

K

Two months later

He had been so angry when he heard. First, she gives him a daughter, and then she miscarries their son, both times she promising she would come through the next time. Why was it that the women he married could not be trusted to do a simple thing like give him a living son?

Henry put his head down in frustration, His fingers rubbing his temple. He had just solved the problem in the north, but not really solved it as many had to die in the process. James had not sent him any word of an apology, Anne had lost the child, and Thomas Boleyn was starting to annoy his very soul by simply just existing. The only thing that brightened his day was Jane. She was so pure, so simple and he was wondering where she was when he was choosing his second wife.

Jane was nothing like Anne. Her temperament was one an obedient wife should have. She never argued with him and she always gave him advice instead of her opinions. He had been so enamored that she had become his sole mistress. Anne of course was not to know of it, Henry made sure he was as discreet as possible, but Anne being Anne was always keeping an eye on him and therefore had caused herself stress by trying to get Henry to stop seeing Jane. He had actually respected her feelings and stayed away from Jane while at court, but the two always had ways of getting to one another.

Henry's large doors opened and the blonde that had been putting a smile on his lips for the last two months walked in. Henry quickly dismissed her gesture of a curtsy by telling her to come and sit on his lap. He just wanted to hold her, to kiss her soft pink lips.

"Do not worry, your majesty, God would bless you with a son. You are a good king" Jane said softly as Henry played with her hair. Henry sighed heavily. He had just told her of his worries and concerns of not giving England an heir soon enough.

"So far, two queens of England have failed in a simple task" He said bitterly.

"Your majesty is still so young and so is the queen." Jane smiled and kissed his cheek "There is still time" She placed her hands on each cheek and had him look her

"Have faith." She said letting Henry get lost in her large blue eyes "In my dreams I see a strong king rule a powerful England, he is respected by all, an Arthur of his own time and looks so much like his father, so much like the brave king before him"

"You believe your dreams show the future, Jane?" Henry asked curious, but still mesmerized by her eyes

"Not all. Most of the times they are just dreams, but then there are some that are so real that they do indeed happen" She said

"Like what exactly" Henry asked her and she smiled before she kissed him again

"Like that. I dreamt I would fall in love with you, your majesty" Henry loved to hear people tell him that. He knew most of the times his mistresses said it to get some kind of gift or another, but hearing it from Jane's mouth made him feel the same way he felt when Anne had finally given into his pursuits two years ago.

"Have you had any more of these dreams?" He asked searching her eyes for something. Jane blushed and looked at her hands.

She was doing what her brothers and the Duke wanted. She had the king wrapped around her fingers. She had never had these dreams, but it seemed the king needed something to hold on to and she gave it to him.

Her brother had asked her to take things to another level in order for them to continue with the plan to bring the current queen down. They had in no way planned for the queen to lose her child, but since it happened, Edward had suggested they used it to their advantage.

Jane looked up at the king and smiled shyly. She leaned close to his ears and whispered.

"I have dreamt that I gave you a son" Henry looked at her with wide eyes and Jane looked away.

"Two women have promised me this Jane and they have failed" Jane shook her head as if she did not mean anything by what she said.

"I know it cannot happen, your majesty. I would never suggest you leave the queen for me. Who am I?" Jane looked like she had tears in her eyes. "I just told you the dream I had"

"Do not worry about it, my sweet and do not speak so low of yourself" Henry kissed her cheek "I have been thinking of giving your oldest brother a title, would he like that?" Jane looked at him and beamed

"Oh, your majesty, you are too kind. Edward would be so grateful"

Henry smiled when she threw her arms around him. His mind quickly went to what Jane had just said. Perhaps she was right, what if Jane was to be the mother of his son. He sighed as he thought it ridiculous to get rid of Anne so soon.

K

"And when exactly did you lot come up this plan?" James asked the two men sitting across from him. They had just returned from a hunting trip and Charles and Edward had just told James what they were up too. James had not really suspected anything, apart from the fact that Edward Seymour was around a lot, he did not mind at all, he thought Edward was a good man and especially how he had help during his time in the tower, James was grateful. He was just rather curious that he had become so close to Charles and the two always seemed to be talking in hushed tones quite frequently. When he told Katherine about his observations, she said:

"They had to scheme together to help us, I believe they have become established scheming partners and are up to no good"

Up to no good was correct because James recognized that look in his best mates face and he was sure Katherine was right (As always) that Charles was up to something. So after their successful hunting trip and while they relaxed in the large drawing room of York castle, James asked the two of them to come clean.

"Three months now. Anne was the reason Henry did the things he did. According to Jane, she is convinced Katherine is out to get her and she needs to find a way to bring her down just to make herself feel secure"

James frowned slightly

"First of all, Anne is not the reason the King made the decisions he did. Henry has a head of his own, he made his own choices"

"But you and I both know he does not think clearly when he thinks he is losing control" Charles said

"I remember 'being able to think clearly' as an important trait in the virtues of a good king" James muttered as he took gulp of his wine

"No one said Henry was a.." Charles stopped himself knowing there were servants lurking around the place and honestly maybe he was being a bit too harsh in his judgment.

"It does not matter whose fault it was anymore. According to Lady Talbot, the King's Marriage is a sham and he needs to be told" Edward said and James sighed deeply.

"Is this really true, the marriage with Percy?" James asked them and they both nodded

"We have found a witness"

"Do you think Rochford knew about this?" James asked momentarily remembering his friend.

"Who knows, before Wolsey died he might have sworn them all to secrecy or only Anne and Percy knew about it" Charles said. James looked into his goblet and swirled it a little. It was quiet for a minute as he watched the liquid circling inside the goblet bringing him to a momentary hypnosis.

"We could use your help when this goes to court, Your Grace" Edward said and James looked up at him.

"I do not want to be dragged into this. I want nothing to do with Henry and his problems. If he gets rid of Anne, I don't care. If he marries Jane, good luck" He looked at Edward at this "If I have to vote against Anne, I would not do so solely because you want me to. At this moment I am concerned with my household, my very pregnant wife and my daughter that is at the moment getting marriage requests" His frown deepened now.

Charles smiled at his friend

"Ten years from now, you will be sending her off to be with her husband" He said smiling lightly and James looked like he was going to vomit.

"Who have you gotten proposals from? And is the king aware?" Charles asked and James sent him a death glare. Henry had no business in who he gave his daughters hand to.

"The King of France has asked her hand on behalf of his son. My sister has also written me saying her husband; the king is interested in her hand for his heir as well"

"When all the Kings of Europe want your Elizabeth for their sons, what is the King of England to do" Charles said smiling at his friend, who was not currently glowering in pride like most men would being his current situation.

"I adore my little niece, but if what you lot are saying is true, then she really is not a princess" James said and Charles smiled a bit and shook his head. The only person he would truly hate to hurt in all this was that poor baby girl

"Imagine the kings face when he finds out you have not one, but two legitimate children who have royal blood in them through and through" Edward said

"Imagine if the duchess has a son" Charles added and the two of them looked at each other with wide eyes.

James looked the two of them like they were idiots before his gaze settled on Edward alone. He knew they were joking, but this was not the kind of things they should be talking about so openly.

"You know, if you plan on being the kings brother in law soon, you better start pretending you have his best interest at heart" James said blandly and Edward smiled

It was quiet for a few seconds as the men gathered their thoughts. James was thinking about his brothers struggles to feel secure his throne; Charles was thinking about the day James and Henry would have to be in the same room together, and Edward was thinking about his sister and if she would be able to do what Katherine and Anne could not do for the king.

"He expects you to apologize, you know?" Charles said breaking the silence and James snorted a laugh

"He can keep waiting for that apology in his next life"

K

This chapter is a bit slow and late and I'm sorry.

Please leave your comments and suggestions. They really help

Thanks


	27. Chapter 27

I know it's been a while, but I had finals and packing….I was actually in the process of moving out of my dorm when I forced myself to sit down and write this. The summer holidays though are coming and that means lots of updates: )

K

James silently made his way to his chambers that evening. Katherine watched him as he wordlessly got out of his cloths, blew out his candles and climbed into bed. He gave her a small kiss on the cheek and like always his hand found its way to her swollen belly. Katherine had been reading a book when he came in and she almost wanted to push aside his odd silence as tiredness from the days hunting, but the look in his face let her know everything was not okay.

Katherine closed the book she was reading and sat up straight making James's hand slide to her lap.

"What is wrong?" She asked him. He was looking at the ceiling and did not answer her immediately. After a minute of silence he sighed and turned to look at her.

"Would I be a bad person if I say I hate my brother?" He asked quietly. Katherine sighed. She had been meaning to talk to him about Henry. As much as she hated what he had done to her, Katherine could not find it in her heart to hate him, he was after all her first love. But James, she had noticed the tension when his name was mentioned. When she brought it up, he always cut her off, so she stopped, but now he was the one bringing it up, so Katherine knew she had to trend carefully

"You don't hate him, you are only angry with him and it is okay to be angry with him" James frowned slightly

"I am not angry with Henry, Kate. If I was, you would know" He scoffed "All of England would know"

Katherine was quiet. She wanted him to just talk and tell her everything he was feeling.

"Ever since we were young, Henry has always been so egotistical, so selfish and I always took it, I never worried about it, but now it's getting to a point where it is affecting the whole country." He sighed as he sat up in a rush

"Take what's happening in the north for example. Why did he break away from Rome? Why turn the lives of the English people upside down, just so you can marry your bloody mistress!"

It was quiet for a few seconds, before Katherine spoke. She put her hand in his and gave it a little squeeze

"What is this really about?" She asked him quietly and he looked at her with sad eyes

"Katherine, when Charles told me, Anne had miscarried; do you want to know what I thought?" Katherine nodded even though it was a rhetorical question. James looked down at his lap. He felt ashamed, he looked at his wife and with a wary smile he said "I thought 'good for him.' I felt like he deserved it. I did not pray for that Child's soul and I asked God to forgive me for that, but I don't feel bad for him"

Katherine did not know what to say. To be honest, she too had not been in tears when she found out Anne had miscarried. She said a simple prayer for the lost soul and that was that.

"It was probably all my fault too." He murmured and Katherine looked at him sharply. "Seeing you that night, seeing how sad you were, I might have wished something similar to him, I don't know, I don't think I meant it…"

"None of this is your fault, sweetheart." Katherine moved herself closer to him and placed her head on his shoulder

"You are a good man. Honest, brave and strong, but it does not mean you are not human. You are entitled to hold a grudge against someone that has done you wrong, you have every right to be angry and express that anger in some way, you just have to make sure that anger does not get the best of you" Katherine lifted up her head so he could look in his eyes

"Promise me, you won't partake in whatever it is Charles and Edward Seymour are doing" She smiled sheepishly and James mirrored her before he gave her a small kiss

"I already declined the offer" He said

"Good, because you would not have been able to handle my wrath" Katherine said and James laughed. His first all evening

"Perhaps I should tell them I've changed my mind just to take you up on that challenge" He said

"I dare you" James smiled at her and kissed her softly on the lips

"Thank you Kate" She beamed at him and settled her head on his shoulder again

K

One month later

Things had never been this tense between them before. For the life of him Henry was trying to feel anything other than contempt for Anne. He loved her once, he felt a fiery passion for her, but now it was all gone. There was nothing but a stagnant cool between them and Henry was getting very uncomfortable.

Anne dropped her fork on her plate signifying she was finished with her meal. Henry noticed she barely ate anything. Once her plate was pushed aside, Henry did the same with his meal. Her eyes burning holes on his head made him realize she wanted to talk.

"What is it?" He asked leaning back in his chair. Anne looked at him fiercely and Henry could tell she was angry with him. Of the two wives Henry has had so far, Anne had no problem showing her anger and irritation towards him. Katherine was more reserved in that department and it was times like these that had Henry wishing he was still married to her.

"You have not come to visit me in two weeks. I had to ask you to have supper with me." Anne complained and Henry rolled his eyes. "Henry, you are my husband and I have not heard a word from you in two weeks."

"I've been busy Anne, in case you don't know, the whole country is rebelling against me!" Henry snapped and Anne had to bite her tongue and force herself to calm down.

"Fine" She said quietly and looked at Henry who was now playing with his leftovers

"The doctors say I may try again" She said and when she saw no reaction from Henry she felt herself get angry again

"Did you hear me? I said_"

"I heard you!" Henry yelled

"And.."

"And we'll wait. Elizabeth is four months old and you have just miscarried another child. We should wait"

"I can't wait. Katherine is to have a child any day now. I need to give England a son" Henry looked at Anne as if she was insane. What did Katherine have to do with anything? He still did not understand his wife's competitive nature with Katherine.

"Katherine lost her child" He said quietly. He had been suspecting that was the reason James had not written to him in months. He blamed him for the loss of his child.

"She lost one of them. She was carrying twins" Henry looked surprised

"I assume the Duke did not inform you" She said bitterly. Henry did not respond. He could not believe no one told him and he was more that positive, Brandon and Seymour knew and if Edward knew then his Jane knew. Why would Jane hide this from him?

Without another word Henry stood up from the tables and Anne looked a bit surprised by his sudden movement.

"Where are you going?" She asked frustration clear in her voice.

Henry paused before turning to face his wife. Anger clear in his face

"Woman, you will remember your place!" He yelled. Anne sank back into her seat and with that Henry left her chambers.

K

Henry found the person he was looking for in the tennis court. It looked like Charles and Edward were playing against one another and Jane and Catherine Willoughby, Charles' wife were watching.

The game came to halt when they spotted the King at the threshold of the door.

"Lady Seymour a word please" Henry did not look too happy and Edward was worried his sister had done something to upset the king.

Jane quietly walked out with the king. She was nervous because he was not smiling at her like he always was. She tried to think of anything she must have done. She thought about how Edward and her father would be disappointed in her if she failed.

"I just found out that the Duchess of York is still with child" Henry said almost too casually

Jane hesitated for a second. The conversation was quite unusual

"Yes, I heard it from my brother, Edward" Jane said and Henry stopped walking and faced her

"And how long have you known?" He asked

"Two months I think. Why do you ask your majesty" She asked

"Why did you not tell me?" He asked ignoring her question.

"Your majesty, I assumed you knew. I would have told you if I knew no one had informed you, I am so sorry" Jane looked like she was about to cry and the sight of her blue eyes getting watery made Henry melt. He pulled her into a hug and kissed her head.

"I'm did not mean to upset you my love, I know you would have told me." Henry told her and Jane looked up at him, her chin still resting on his chest.

"It does not anger you, does it, your majesty? She asked

Henry thought about it for a second. Was he angry Katherine was still pregnant? Not really, because this way he would not have to feel guilty for the loss of the other child. He had his Elizabeth now, so he figured maybe it would be okay if Katherine had a child of her own as well, but he did wonder if the child would survive, especially since all the children Katherine gave him died within hours.

"No, I just wish someone would have told me I was to be an uncle again" He said and Jane smiled.

"We shall pray for a save delivery" She said. Henry smiled at her as she hid her face in his chest again. Jane had always been fond of Katherine. Through her he was able to remember the good times he had with his former queen.

K

The said former queen was presently trying to control her breathing. She had been moved to her lying in chamber at the begging of the month. She was only eight months along, but she had been experiencing waves of cramps for weeks, so the doctor's recommended an early bed rest.

Men were not allowed in the birth chamber, but James frequently defied the rules and came to visit her. At the moment, she had Lily here to entertain her. Moon, the family dog would have been in here as well, if the hired midwife did not think it was unsanitary for the dog to be anywhere near where the new child would be born.

Lily was telling Katherine about the new tricks she was teaching moon. So far, the dog could roll on it back when Lily did the same thing (this usually caused mistress Brume to pull her hair out).

"And when I throw sticks at him, he can fetch it" Lily was saying as Katherine shifted into a new position as she felt a heavy weight in her lower belly. "I feed him apples, he likes-"

"Lilyflower, please be mama's helper and go get mistress Hide. She's just outside the door" Katherine was taking short breaths now and Lily realized something was wrong

"Mama, are you well?" Lily asked looking her over. Katherine nodded and tried to force a smile the same time her water broke

"Yes, angel, the child is coming is all, now go" Lily's eyes widened at that and like a dog that had just been told to fetch, Lily ran out of the room looking for Madam Hide.

The minutes that followed consisted of the whole of York castle preparing for the birth of a new prince or princess.

James was in the middle of constructing his acceptance letter to the betrothal of his daughter to the Prince of Scotland, when Lady Darrell came into his office

"Her grace has gone into labor, my lord, the child is coming" She stood up from her curtsy and James quickly dropped his quill and followed her to the birthing chambers, only he had to wait outside.

Lily had been led back to her rooms, which was far enough so she did not have to hear the screams of Katherine.

James was beyond nervous. The child was early, which was not good. He prayed several times, Went for walks around the castle when his legs started falling asleep. It took hours; it was not until the very early morning of the next day did he hear a baby cry.

K

Katherine looked at the pink baby in her arms. It was a healthy child. For the first time in her life, her baby was not fighting for its life. Of all the children she had ever carried, this one was the strongest. And people say women are fragile.

James walked in quietly and just took in the beauty that stood before him. His wife, looking weary and tired was smiling wildly at the small bundle in her arms. James could not feel any prouder at that moment.

"You did it" He said quietly as he walked closer to them. Katherine looked up at him and her smile widened

"We have two girls now" She said and James smiled as he sat next to Katherine and his youngest daughter was placed in his arms.

"Christ, Kate, she looks so much like you" James said "Why can't I have child that looks like me" he frowned slightly and Katherine giggled

"You cannot really tell, dear"

"She's beautiful, you're beautiful. It's a fact" He kissed the head of his baby girl.

"What do you wish to name her?" Katherine asked. James pulled the blanket out of his daughter's face, so he could get a better view of her. She was a fighter. He thought. Her brother had not survived, but she had. She was a month early, but she was still healthy and strong

"She needs the name of a strong woman" James said. He was quiet for a second and Katherine watched has he thought hard. She always loved to see the way his eyes focused on one thing when he was looking for the right answer.

She had a name in her head, but she wanted to hear James's choice first.

"I'm stuck between Joan and Mary" James said and Katherine smiled wildly.

"I was actually thinking of Mary" She said and James smiled as he looked back at his daughter

"Mary Tudor" He looked up at Katherine and smiled. "I like it"

Katherine held Mary again. The little girl was asleep the whole time, but she seemed to respond a by moving an arm or a leg, when they said her name.

"Maria" Katherine whispered as she kissed her daughters head. She was so enthralled by her sleeping baby; she did not feel it when James stood up to kiss her head. It was not until he spoke that she was brought back to the present

"Thank you" He said smiling gently at her. Katherine shook her head, kissed his hand and said:

"No, thank you"

K

Finally the baby is here. I know a lot of people were hoping Katherine would have a son, but I thought our dear Mary had to be in this story. Don't worry though, there's still more to come from James and Kate

Reviews are much appreciated


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks for all the reviews

K

If anyone was happy about the change in York castle, it was Elizabeth Tudor. She was now a proud big sister and Elizabeth was more than happy to start her big sister duties. Even though the nurses always sent her out of the nursery and the closest she got to her sister during the day was when mistress Brume allowed her a small peak at the infant.

Lily loved Mary. She was a very cute baby and she did not cry a lot and when she did cry, she got all pink and red and papa started calling her Mary rose.

At night things were different because, before her parents went to bed, Mary was always brought to their rooms and Lily was always with them. These were the times Lily got to carry her sister without a governess telling her to be careful. Her parents were watchful of her, but they never told her to hold Mary a certain way, she already got that from Mistress Brume.

"You are a natural, Lilybell" Her father told her and Lily smiled proud of herself.

"I can't wait till she can walk and talk. I have so much to tell her" Her parents laughed and Lily ignored them. They always did that when she talked sometimes. She figured it was because she was still a little girl.

"What would you like to tell her?" Her mama asked and Lily thought about it. "I want her to know that she was the best present ever. Now I don't have to be lonely anymore" Her parents did not laugh this time and Lily did not look up at them.

James and Katherine met each others eyes and Katherine could see the guilt in James eyes immediately.

"I never knew you felt that way Lils" James said pulling his daughter closer to him as Katherine took Mary into her arms

"I just didn't have anyone to play with. But I'm fine now. There's Bess and now there's Mary."

"You would be a wonderful big sister, Lily. I don't doubt it" Lily smiled at her mama before she got comfortable in their bed

"May I sleep here tonight" She asked her eyes already closing. Katherine smiled as she got up to place Mary in her crib

"You may, sweetheart" James said as he kissed Lily's head and made sure she was well under the covers.

"It is not your fault" Katherine said as she got back into bed

"What is?"

"I saw the look in your eyes when Lily said she felt lonely. Because you did not remarry for does not mean it is your fault she felt lonely"

"I know. I just hate to hear she felt like that." James said looking at his sleeping daughter

"She's fine, James" Katherine reassured him by placing a hand on his. James smiled at her

"How is it you are able to read me?" James asked and Katherine laughed

"Trust me husband, it's not so hard"

James laughed and kissed his wife lightly on the lips

"Good night love"

"Good night dear" Katherine replied as she settled down. As the candles were put down and both had settled down on their sides of the bed, on either side of Lily, Katherine broke the peaceful silence

"I sent a letter to the king telling him about Mary. I thought that it was polite he knew"

Katherine heard James breath a heavy sigh. If the children were not in the room, he would have probably raised his voice a bit and questioned her about it, but instead he turned on his side and said they'll talk tomorrow.

Katherine knew he would be angry she had communicated with the king, but she also knew that it was time things changed. The Duke of York should not be running his estate alone; he should be in court and by the king's side deciding the matters of England. That was one thing. Another thing was that Brothers should never remain angry at one another.

K

The New Year had come and with it came a strong winter. Henry stood by his window watching as the grounds began to take a new white color. He always liked the winter; although it limited his activities, it was always such a sight to see.

The door to his office opened and Henry turned to see Cromwell walk in and bow.

"Are they ready?" Henry asked. The Privy Council had called for an emergency meeting and Henry was to go and meet the members of this council in the privy chambers. He had no idea what this meeting was going to be about, but he knew it was going to be serious.

"Yes, my lord" Cromwell said "I have also received word from York castle" Henry looked up at him, his eyes wide with anticipation "The duchess writes that she had given birth to a princess and they have christened her Mary"

Henry shook his head and let out a snort "So my brother could not invite the King of England to the christening of a princess of England" His tone was calm, but Cromwell knew the king was far from relaxed. This thing between the Duke and the King had gone way too far in his opinion and he wanted to Duke to come to his senses fast and apologize to the king. In all honesty, when the king was in a foul mood, Thomas Cromwell was always the unlucky scapegoat.

"The Duchess says the Duke sends his greetings" Thomas added and Henry rolled his eyes. Katherine was just being polite.

Henry took a deep breath. He was going to forget about his nuisance of a brother for two hours as he went to deal with matters of the state.

K

He felt like hot oil had been poured into his ears. His hand clenched and unclenched and he kept moving around in his seat. What were these men talking about? They could not be serious?

Henry wanted to scream, but he forced himself to try and remain relaxed and calm.

The emergency meeting only consisted of Charles Brandon, Edward Seymour, John Seymour, William Warham and Sir, Francis Bryan. Henry had asked why other prominent members were missing, people like, Thomas Boleyn and Thomas Howard. It was then that Henry realized that this was no ordinary meeting, but an ambush.

"Your Majesty, the lady in question is in the other room and she is willing to talk" Henry heard Brandon say, but he did not show he had heard him. His mind was still wrapped around the fact that he was not truly married and his princess was illegitimate.

"Do you have any other prove besides the words of this woman?" Henry asked quietly and this time it was John Seymour that spoke

"We have looked through the diaries of the late Cardinal Wolsey and we found evidence of him paying off a priest in London"

"We advise your majesty call for an investigation into this matter. I'm afraid that if this is true, your majesties children with the queen are not legitimate"

Henry put his hands to his face and took a deep breath.

"Start the investigation. Make sure the Boleyn's know not of this. I don't want them covering their tracks. Once evidence is found, I want Henry Percy arrested" Henry said and for a split second Charles Brandon and Edward Seymour smiled at one another

"Would your majesty talk to Mistress Talbot?" Seymour asked, but Henry shook his head, before he got up.

"I want evidence found in two days" Henry was angry and they knew it. All men stood and bowed as Henry stormed out of the room.

K

Review please; let me know what you think


	29. Chapter 29

Thanks for the reviews

K

"Do you deny these allegations, your majesty?"

Anne felt her throat close up. She did not in all her years think she would come this far only to fall. Everything had been good. She had made the king fall in love with her. She had a baby, a daughter, her sweet Elizabeth. She knew she failed the most important task, but she would never regret having her daughter. She thought she had time, after all he gave Katherine of Aragon seven years, she thought she would have the chance to make things right. She was feeling positive and she just knew the next child she had would be a son and then she would be safe.

She thought wrong.

The morning the guards came into her room, she felt her life flash before her eyes. She did not know what she was being charged with and she was scared.

Anne was never scared, but she was that day; she was now. They had the proof; the marriage records. To Anne's defense she thought the Cardinal had dissolved the marriage, but it so happened he died of an illness before he made it official. She was still married to Henry Percy and she was scared she would use her life to pay for that childish mistake.

"There was a marriage" She said slowly "But I believed it annulled"

There were murmurs from the council. Anne looked briefly at them. She knew some of them were the reason she was here, she knew the Seymour's had won Henry's favor. She tore her eyes from them and focused on the ground in front of her. To her left she could feel the eyes burning a hole in her skin. Those eyes could only belong to the King; the man she had thought was truly her husband. Anne tried her hardest not to look at him. She had humiliated him and if there was anything Henry hated it was to be humiliated.

"Do you have proof that you did not enter a marriage with the king knowing you were already married?" Cranmer asked again

Anne looked up at him and shook her head

"I did not know, I would never intentionally humiliate the king. I-"

"Then why did you not inform him of your previous marriage?" It was Brandon this time and Anne clenched her jaw as she tried to keep her cool.

"I was told to keep it a secret." This time she tried her best to look up at Henry.

"Your Majesty should know I would never intentionally humiliate you. I love your Majesty so much, please forgive me" This day was all too familiar to Anne. It was almost two years ago that they were in this same hall and Katherine had gone down on her knees asking Henry not to leave her.

She had been hoping then that Henry would not change his mind about her petty pleas and now she prayed he would be forgiving.

"You have committed a great crime by lying to the king. You were anointed Queen of England under the pretence of being married to the King. These offences are punishable by death." Cromwell looked at her with pity "The council would vote"

"Guilty" Charles Brandon was the first to say it, and then it continued.

The first "not guilty" came from the Duke of Norfolk (who the king had pardoned for having no idea about his nieces transgressions).

It was five to one now and the last vote was to be cast by the Duke of York.

Henry looked at his brother closely. He did not know what to expect from James, he assumed anything James did was just to spite him, but whatever happened to Anne could not matter to Henry, or so he thought

"Not guilty" James said. Henry looked at him with questioning eyes, but James never met his gaze.

"The council has found you, Anne Boleyn guilty of treason. You shall receive your sentencing in two hours" Cromwell said dismissing the court.

Anne stood still where she was. She knew what her sentence would be. She used everything in her not to cry as she was lead away. She did not want to think about the last time she saw her daughter as the very last. Her eyes looked up to meet Henry's, but he was not looking at her, he was looking somewhere else. As Anne looked away her eyes fell on Katherine's.

Katherine did not look happy, neither did she look sorrowful. Anne felt embarrassed and she felt she had failed herself in every way. She had set goals and she had faild. She looked away from the former Queen and continued her way to wait, wait for the end.

K

"Your Majesty" The men of the council rose as the king entered the room

"What has the council decided?" Henry asked his eyes falling on his brother, who stood at the corner.

"We have decided she be beheaded" Cranmer said "But it is not unanimous" He finished looking in the direction of the Duke of York.

James cleared his throat

"If I may have a word with his majesty in private" he said

Henry considered him for a few seconds before he nodded his head and sent everyone else out.

"You're Grace" Henry said stiffly

"Do not let them condemn her, Henry" He was not begging, but to Henry it sounded like James was pleading for Anne's life.

"Why not?" Henry asked fixing him a hard look. He had long decided he would wed Jane Seymour after he was told about this scandal a week ago, but Henry truly did not know if he was okay with Anne being killed

"She did not dishonor the crown by becoming adulterous. She was sixteen and I believe her mistake was just what it was." James paused to see if Henry would say anything, but since he remained quiet, James continued.

"Anne is a smart girl and I don't believe she would do something like this on purpose. Cardinal Wolsey was close to the Boleyn's, he was the one that brought them to court-"

"I know that" Henry said a bit irritated from hearing known facts

"Good. Then you know she is not lying" James sighed "I know about Mistress Seymour. I think it is best you judge Anne fairly. We can't change the vote of the council, but on the day of the execution, I advise you pardon her. Send her away somewhere"

Henry looked down at the table in front of him. Both men were quiet for a minute, after which, Henry slowly nodded his head.

James took this as his cue to leave and he was about to when Henry spoke

"You have been absent from court for a while" He said slowly and James turned to look at him

"You banished me" He said simply

Henry let a tiny smirk play on his lips before it vanished all together

"I heard you have another daughter" He said

"We named her Mary" James told him and Henry nodded

"You know I never expected you to stay away. Banishing you is a bit of a joke isn't it?" Henry said

"I wanted to stay away Henry and I don't wish to be in your presence except absolutely necessary"

Henry felt himself get red in the face

"Very Well" He said bitterly "Suite yourself"

James nodded his head at him in greeting before he left the room.

K

The wait was painful and the morning she had to dress and get prepared for her own execution was even more brutal. She could not sleep at all and neither could she eat or drink. She walked slowly to the scaffold pinching her fingers as she went. She was breaking skin, but she did not care. At top the Scaffold, she saw the executioner, very costly man, she was told and he had a fine blade, one made with perfection fit to cut off the head of a queen, even thought she was a pretender.

Anne climbed the scaffold. She was scared, but she did not let the hundreds gathered see it. She was about to open her mouth to say her final words when she saw a path being made in the crowds. The standard of the king could be seen and Anne wanted to believe so badly she was being spared. Something told her the king only wanted to watch her die, but she tried to hope.

"Drop the blade" Henry said as he came to a stop at the foot of the scaffold.

Anne did not know when her legs melted and she was now kneeling on the floor.

"I have decided to pardon Mistress Boleyn" Henry announced to the crowd. Some groaned, others cheered. Charles Brandon looked shocked but not totally disappointed, (As long as she was out of the picture, he was fine).

Henry turned to face Anne.

"You must know now that you must be sent to the More. Elizabeth would remain in Hatfield and she would be raised as a princess, but you know she cannot be in the line of succession." It hurt Henry to say so. "You may visit her, two times a month and when I decide she shall be sent to you."

Anne looked up at him, tears in her eyes, but she did not let it fall. She had just found his favor and she did not know the right words to say. She would gladly go away as long as she had hope to see her daughter

"Thank you your Majesty. Your are the kindest and most noble prince" Henry nodded and looked her over once more before he turned and walked away.

Anne sighed in relief as felt a thousand tons lighter as she was led off the scaffold. She was to head to Hatfield and see her daughter before she went to the More. She could not help the smile that played at her lips. She did not care about the prince she never had, Jane Seymour, being Queen. Her life was so simple now. It was now just about her and Elizabeth and she was so relieved.

K

I know this is far from how things work. Sorry for being lazy and not looking it up


	30. Chapter 30

**Guys my Laptop broke and now I have to use my Moms when I can. I am so sorry for the late update. **

**There is a time jump here as you can see, not too much has happened, so no worries.**

**Enjoy.**

August 1517

Six months had passed and within those months a few important things had happened. A months after his annulment to Anne Boleyn and her banishment, Henry finally married Jane Seymour. It was a grand wedding and the biggest event In England so far this year. The day of the queen's coronation also saw the investment of other people. Edward Seymour the eldest brother of the queen became the Duke of Somerset and the Kings only child, Elizabeth Tudor was officially declared the Lady of England.

Henry seemed happy with his marriage to Jane Seymour and Katherine was very happy for the two of them. She remembered Jane Seymour when she was in her services and she had been a good worker and friend. Jane had come into her new role as Queen wonderfully, she was a quick learner and she seemed to be very fond of many people at court. She often asked Katherine's advice on certain things and Katherine was happy to help. She, James and the girls had returned to Pembroke Castle in Wales a few weeks after the wedding. Things would have been easier if James preferred to stay in Yorkshire, but he absolutely adored his great uncles castle and the country of Wales that he did not mind the long journey.

Katherine had come to love Pembroke just as much, but she also liked York Castle, she honestly did not have a preference, just as long as her family was together. The girls were doing wonderfully well. Lily after her seventh birthday in April had finally left Mistress Brumes care and was now in the hands of her tutors, Lady Palms and Master Turney. Lady Palms was to act as a governess also and when Mistress Brume did not have her hands full with baby Mary, she was there for Lily.

Being back at Pembroke had been great for the last two months, but Katherine knew she had a small project in her hands. James and Henry were still fighting. Katherine could not understand how it was possible for two people to hold a grudge for so long, she never thought it possible before, but her husband had proved her wrong. She never knew James could be so stubborn, and this had only proved her mother was right all those years ago when she said her father showed a different personality every year. "You never know what to expect from them" Isabella would say.

Katherine knew she had to fix this before it got worse. If outsiders got word that the King and his brother were not on the good terms, some might find it as an opportunity to start another rebellion against the king. Katherine knew she could not do this Alone and that was why she had elected the help of Jane Seymour, the new Queen of England.

Jane had written back to her telling her how moody Henry became when his brother was mentioned and Katherine knew that Henry was at a great battle within himself. Henry could not apologize, it was not in his nature and she knew this was what James was trying to get out of him. The king missed his brother and James missed him as well, but he was far too stubborn to let this go. Katherine was sure this was way past the miscarriage of their son, there was more this and it needed solving.

Today Katherine sat in her room alone as she was about to open a letter from Jane. Lily was at her lessons, Mary was sleeping in the bassinet beside her and James was out in the country taking care of some business with some farmers.

_Princess Katherine, Duchess of York,_

_ Dear friend, I hope this letter finds you well. I am sure the princesses and the Duke are in Good health and I continue to pray that the plague shall not fall upon any of us this summer. Amen._

_I am writing in reply to your question about the reason to have the Duke at court. My Husband, the King has just received word from Scotland, that his dear Sister, The Queen and her Husband would be visiting England in two months to finalize the betrothal of their son Prince James your step Daughter the Princess Elizabeth. I am sure the Duke must have received a notice, if not, he will receive it soon. I have taken the liberty to write to our sister in law, Queen Margaret about our small dilemma and I hope to hear from her soon as I believe she would be willing to reunite her brothers again._

_I hope to hear from you soon_

_Queen Jane_

Katherine smiled. It was perfect. Both men loved their sister and looked to her almost as if she were a mother to them. Margaret, from what Katherine could remember was very wise and would know how to handle the situation perfectly.

_Later that night…._

Katherine had just come back from the nursery where her daughters slept. Her husband was already in the room getting ready for bed. It was the first time she had seen him today since that morning before he rode out and he looked tired and exhausted, but there was a smile on his face.

"You missed supper" Katherine said as she picked up the doublet he had tossed on the chair, folded it and put it back in its place.

"I ate on my way back do not worry" he said coming over to give her a kiss "Are the girls alright?"

"Yes, they are asleep. They missed you today" Katherine said turning around so that James could help her undress.

"I missed them as well. Mary has not done anything new, has she?" He had stopped untying her corset to look at her face and Katherine giggled.

"She is only six months old, love; she won't walk or talk for a while still" James breathed a sigh of relief before he continued

"I have news" Katherine felt she knew what this news was, but she stayed quiet for him to continue

"My sister Margaret is coming to England in two months time. We are to go to court to finalize the betrothal. " He did not seem angry about going to court

"You must to happy to get to see her again" Katherine said. They were now climbing into bed

"I am. I have missed her greatly" He was quiet for a second before he continued "I might have to pretend I like Henry, just so the visit is pleasant"

"You know you love your brother, James" James did not respond. He prefaced not to because he did not feel like telling Katherine for the hundredth time why he had every right to hate Henry. He did not feel like arguing about anything, especially Henry. He was in a good mood and he did not want to ruin it.

Katherine turned to her side to look at her husband after he did not respond to her remark. They had turned out the candles and she could only see him with the moon light coming through the windows.

When James heard her move, he turned his head to face her. She had a look on her face as if she was sorry for saying something she knew would make him upset, but James only smiled

"I'm not angry" He said quietly and Katherine smiled weakly at him

"You know this can't continue" She said. James did not look away like he usually did, he only shrugged and said: "I can't help it"

Katherine snuggled closer to him and James held her close. He knew he had a problem with his hate for his brother. He knew he should fix it, but at the same time he did not want to. He was a Tudor after all; he knew how to hold a grudge. Meanwhile, there was a perfectly beautiful and wonderful woman in his arms and he just had a sudden desire to show her how much he loved her.

K

**I know it's short, but please do tell me what you think. It will not be the next chapter, but I can't wait till James and Henry are ripping each other apart. **


	31. Chapter 31

Easy

That was the simple way to describe his married life at the moment

Jane was the epitome of perfection. If he did not love her before, he darn well loved her now. She was beautiful without any flaws, if Henry was forced to find a flaw in his wife it would be her kindness. He had said so to her on several occasions that her kindness could be the death of her.

Jane never questioned him. She listened to him and if she had something to say she would say it in a way that would make Henry think he came up with the idea. In many ways she reminded him of Katherine and how things used to be in the early years of their marriage, but those times had long gone and Henry had come to see them as good memories he could relate to.

Jane sat in front of him, pale face, bright blue eyes and a soft smile. She was waiting for him to take in the news she had just given him and he was…taking it in.

He thought about how easy life was with her, no fuss, no drama, no heartache; But respect, love, adoration and now a child.

She was to give him a child and he was positive that this child was legitimate; male or female he would have an heir.

Henry smiled and if he could smile any wider he would split his face. Jane could not help the small chuckle that escaped her lips. She was hoping he would take the news well. Amongst all the chaos of trying to arrange everything for the arrival of the Scottish royal family, dealing with tearing down the monasteries, an estranged brother, Henry has been really tense these last months and she was glad to see the genuine smile on his face

"How long?" He asked as he squeezed her hand, an act of reassuring love

"Two months. The babe would come in March next year if God wills it"

"He will. He has no other choice" Henry kissed the hand in his. He was just so very happy.

"Next year I shall hold my son in my arms" Jane smiled at him and whispered a soft amen

K

Katherine stared at her husband as he looked at his daughter with great difficulty. By the end of the week they would begin their journey to court and Lily would meet her betrothed. Katherine had been noticing it for weeks. Recently, he let her get away with not doing her school work, staying up late past bed time. She knew he was having a hard time thinking about letting her go soon.

Before she and Mary came along it had been only the two of them. Lily had been the center of his world and the thought that in nine years she would leave home to have a life of her own, marry and by Gods grace be a mother and then Queen. He knew she would fit into these roles wonderfully, but it was still hard to think about it.

"What your father is trying to say is" Katherine finally spoke breaking the heavy silence in the room. James had been trying to explain to Lily what she should do when she met the prince of Scotland. It was awkward because Lily was not quite sure she understood him, she thought she was getting married at the end of the week and would not see her family again. Tears were in her eyes and when James tried to retract his speech and start over, he just couldn't.

"You and Prince James are being promised to one another, that is all. You would not have to marry him until you are fifteen, and that is if the contract is still in place" Katherine finished. Lily seemed to have relaxed when her mother said she would not have to leave for another nine years and in turn, James relaxed too.

"Yes, you are only meeting one another to see if you like each other" James said. Katherine gave him an incredulous look. He knew that was not true and she was a bit disappointed he told Lily that. If the young girl decided she did not like the prince than she would expect her parents to call the whole thing off.

James saw the look on Katherine's face and spoke again

"I mean it. If you don't like him, this whole thing is off" James said

"It is not up to us, dear" Katherine said calmly, but James ignored her.

"Any questions sweetheart?" Lily looked at the two of them and slowly nodded

"Do I become queen when I marry him?" Katherine smiled slightly and James chuckled a bit

"No dear, not until the king, his father has passed and we pray he lives long" Lily nodded and as if the last thirty minutes of uncomfortable seriousness had never happened, she smiled brightly and asked if she could go play with her little sister.

"You must promise to go bed when Mistress Brume says so. Tomorrow would be a long day" Katherine said and Lily kissed both parents on the cheek before following her governess to the nursery.

There was a heaving sigh and Katherine looked at her husband, who smiled weakly at her

"Thank you, I did not know what I was doing" He said and Katherine smiled as she cuddled up beside him.

"You need more practice with these kinds of talks. Perhaps, a bit more practice…she would after all be seeing her courses in a matter of years"

James grimaced and Katherine laughed.

A frown formed on his brow and Katherine took his hand and squeezed it.

"Where you scared when you came here for the first time?" He asked her quietly

Katherine thought back to the day she had held on tightly to her mother and refused at the last minute to get on the ship. She had cried for two days straight before being overwhelmed with sea sickness. She thought of nothing but her parents, sisters, friends…

"Terrified" Katherine looked up to meet his grey eyes "But I was princess and I knew what I had to do. My parents were amazing people and I will never forget them. Scotland is closer to England than Spain is. We are lucky that we would see her again"

James kissed her temple and drew her close

"We will go to Spain one day. You will see your family again" He said and Katherine smiled thinking about how wonderful it would be to see Juana and her nephew, her old friends…she would love to show her daughters the castle she grew up in and what she did for fun.

"It is a journey I am looking forward to"

K

A month ago….

Queen Margaret of Scotland sat at her writing table re-reading the letter she had received from the Queen of England about the feud her brothers were having. Margaret had not seen her younger brothers in many years and it really saddened her to see what had become of their relationship.

Picking up a quill she started her reply.

_His Majesty, the King of England…._

_His Grace, the Duke of York…_

_I am writing this letter with a heavy heart as it has injured me to hear of the strife held between my two brothers. As your only sister and the only other child of our parents, it is my duty to see this disagreement go away._

_Upon my arrival to London, I ask you to meet me at Palace of Placentia, where you were born and our sweet mother died. My husband, the King and our son would ride on to Whitehall for I want only the three of us present._

_God keep you till we meet again._

_Your Sister,_

_Margaret, Queen of Scotland _

_K_

Yes….it has been months and I apologize. I had a severe case of writers block and I just got inspired for the next few chapters, so hopefully as I go on I would get the drive again.

P.S: Elizabeth of York died in Richmond palace, but since she died having Henry I said Palace of Placentia

So review if you are still there and still follow the story and please leave suggestions, I could use a few now. Thank you.


	32. Chapter 32

James sat on his horse staring at the Palace in front of him. The Palace of Placentia had been the place he was born and it also where his sweet mother, Queen Elizabeth of York had died. Very rarely had he come here in his life. His father, King Henry, Had loved his mother so much and never wanted to come near the place or have his children come here. Margaret had been born in Richmond Palace and that was to be the birthing place of he and his brother. The former King was very superstitious and after the stillbirth of a first son in Palace Placentia, and the live birth of a daughter in Richmond, the King had admonished that all babes be born at Richmond, but no one knew the queen was carrying twins and they had left Whitehall for Richmond at the seventh month of the queens pregnancy, just a month before her lying in. On the way to Richmond, the queen had gone into labor and the nearest castle was Palace Placentia.

Henry VII was a nervous wreck that night. The news that the Queen was carrying twins only scared him because he knew what a toll it would be on his dear wife. Two hours after the birth of Henry and James, Elizabeth died.

Henry never brought his children here and in turn, his children never were fond of the place. It was still being used by other members of the court and many things were stored here. Visitors and Ambassadors usually resided here too, but the king and his court never came here.

Like Margaret had asked, James had come alone. He had deviated from the rest of his household on their journey from Pembroke, Keeping his first chamberlain in charge of seeing they get to Whitehall safely. Having just arrived at Palace Placentia, James tried to recall the last time he was here.

"We were six at the time" James heard a familiar voice say and he turned to see his brother, the king, perched on top of his white horse staring at the castle like he was.

"Grand mother Beaufort wanted to prove to our father nothing was wrong with the place. A week later I caught a cold"

Henry was relatively by himself, when one considers the retinue that travels with the king. He had two others with him, but there were mere squires and no one of importance.

"Your Majesty" James said quietly. He barely met Henry's eyes and that seemed to annoy the king. James still hated him. He hated it that it bothered him so much. he was the King of England and he should not care about anybody's opinion about him no matter what he has done... but he did

"Shall we go see our sister then" Henry moved his horse forward not waiting for James to respond.

K  
>They met Margaret at the grand entrance and for a moment every ill feeling was forgotten. The siblings hugged one another and kissed cheeks. Margaret had tears in her eyes as seeing how her brother looked after so many years. James and Henry both commented that Margaret looked like their mother as they could remember from her paintings.<p>

Margaret then led them to a room. it was on the east side of the castle. She did not speak as she led the way and neither did the men who walked behind her. Margaret could now feel the tension coming from her brothers and it broke her heart.  
>There reached the end of the hall and they stood in front of two large doors. Margaret opened it and as they walked inside Henry and James could feel the damped feeling of the room. On the windows were heavy dark red curtains that were held apart to provide light into the room, if not the room would be very dark as there was only one large window.<p>

This was the kind of room used when a woman went into her lying in and both men seemed to realize where they were before their sister told them.

"This is the room you were born in and the room in which our dear mother died." Margaret turned to face the two stubborn men and in her eyes were unshed tears. It to be in here and she seemed to be sad about what she was about to say.

"You were never to be told this, that was how father wanted it. I did not know about it either until I read Grandmother Beaufort's diary which I had inherited. Father had to make a choice between you two and our mother. She had been in labor for so long and she was getting weak. When asked who should be saved, Father asked that the queen be saved." Margaret looked at them and saw the confused looks on their faces, They were never really told much about the day of their birth, all they knew was that in the years that their father was alive, he had not really celebrated it with them. They were not stupid and they knew it was because it was their mother's death anniversary as well so they never thought much of their fathers absence. However, once the king died, their first birthday after was one to remember because they did not have any feeling of guilt hovering over them.

"Our mother, however,had other plans. she refused to let the physician near her after she figured out what he was trying to do. She garnered all the strength she could to fight him. she pleaded with them to save her children no matter what." Margaret looked at James and Henry's solemn faces  
>"Every mother knows about the chance of death when they have children, but our mother was literally staring death in the face and she was not afraid. She gave her life for you two and I promise you both she would be terribly ashamed of the both of you for your behavior towards one another."<br>Henry ground his teeth,while James looked at his shoes in shame.

"I have been told about what happened and I understand that hurt feelings would surface. I, however, do not understand the hatred that had transpired for so long. You are brothers." Margaret had raised her voice and now she sighed as she looked at the bed that was in front of them. The same bed their mother died on " You were never told this because Father did not want you to think ill of him, I assume as husbands, you should understand where he was coming from, but at the same time, I feel it important that you know the sacrifice our mother made for you two to be here. She loved you even when she knew you not and I would assume nothing but unconditional love should transpire between you, not hate"

Margaret walked towards them and kissed them both on each cheek  
>"Think about it" She left them alone in the room and there was a stretching silence left behind. Each of them wanted to say something, but neither knew what.<p>

Henry knew he needed to apologize, but his tongue felt so heavy. he had never apologized to anyone in his entire life.  
>James knew he had to soften his heart and listen to his brother, but it was so hard to pick up the mallet and break the walls.<p>

Henry walked toward the window and looked out at the garden below. It was not that great compared to the ones at the other castles, but it was nice. A small fountain stood in the center, no water came out of it, but if it was running, Henry assumed it would be beautiful. The statue was that of a baby small child made him think of the child he was to have soon. It had not yet been announced in court and all of a sudden, it was what came out of Henry's mouth

"The Queen is with child"  
>James looked at him obviously a bit startled by his voice. He too was lost in his thoughts.<p>

"Congratulations" James said and it was quiet again.  
>Henry frowned at his brother and could not help but feel irritated<p>

"I do not know why you are so angry. I should be the one who is angry, You lied to me"

His raised his voice and the words that had come out of his mouth seemed to have made something snap in his brother because James yelled back

"What are you talking about! You threw my pregnant wife in prison and you have the audacity to ask me why I am angry? You harass my entire household, go through my personal things and might I remind you that I lost a son during all this!"

"You were keeping contacts with Rome, You still practice the old religion, How do you think that makes me look to your servants or even the Pope himself! That the King of England is being fooled by his own brother? I do not like to be made fool of" Henry yelled

"Of course not. The king of England gets what he wants every time. You pushed your wife away, a wife who loved you by the way, for a common girl who teased you with her virginity. You changed the whole of England for her and what did you get from the marriage Henry, please tell me"

"Watch your mouth York" Henry seethed  
>"Or what. Would you sent me to the towers again. I haven't even hit you yet" Henry looked like he could kill and so did James. They stared at each other with so many emotions going through them. Part of them wanted to forget old feelings and hug and makeup, but the other part, a much larger part wanted to unleash every hard feeling held against the other for years.<p>

"You always got away with everything. First it was because you were the heir and now its because you are king. You did not even have the decency to apologize and yet you expected me to come back to court, bow to you and kiss your ring"

"So you resent me because I was born first?"  
>James shook his head " I resent you because you take no responsibility for your actions. because of your position you exploit people to get what you want"<p>

"Do you want to why I do that dear brother?" Henry asked " Because unlike you I did not get things so easily. I was the heir to the throne and I had to be better than you in everything from jousting to poetry, but I wasn't. We had friends, but I always knew our friends stood by my side because I was king, but with you they were true friends.  
>When we got married, you had a child, a living child. For seven years I had nothing. Katherine claims she loved me, but seeing her with you, it's different. She loves you more than she ever loved me, even before I strayed. With you she has no problem giving birth to a living child, yet I find out my first living child is a bastard and I don't have an heir, God knows if this one survives." Henry turned away and looked out the window. The tension in the room seemed to have lessened and he sighed deeply.<p>

"You always had it easier than I did and I have to admit my reason for doing all I did was from genuine fear you would take the throne from me. I had not doubt in my body that the English people or even my noble men would disagree with the change. I was scared, jealous, and I was acting like a coward and that cost you your first son and James..." Henry finally turned to face him "For that I am so very sorry"

He felt a weight get lifted off his shoulder, but at the same time he felt weak and vulnerable. He had never said those words to anyone before and he felt ashamed to look at his brother again.

James felt his heart soften immediately. Henry had never apologized before and aside from that, he never knew Henry felt the way he did, he never noticed he was better at anything than Henry was. He thought he had to work extra hard so he could be recognized as some sort of equal to Henry. If only they talked to each other more.

"I never knew about the way you felt Henry and I am sorry -"  
>"I know, it does not excuse my behavior" Henry finished for him.<p>

James nodded then he sighed  
>"I also wish you knew I could never betray you. Yes I lied. I am a catholic and I do not intend to change that. But my communication with the pope was not to shame you or harm you in anyway. I would never take the throne away from you, you know I hate staying in London for too long anyway"<p>

Henry smiled a bit  
>"I did wonder how you were going to get the whole court to move to Pembroke"<br>James laughed at that.

"I truly am sorry about your son. In his stead I would give Mary a title of her own"  
>James shook his head "There is no need" He said " If God wishes to give me another son, he would"<p>

"Say we start over. I promise to solve the issue about the old and new religion, I would not drag you away from p Pembroke at inconvenient times and I would not be a complete a## hole to your wife"

James smiled " Agreed. Except the part about calling me at inconvenient times. You are King, it's what Kings do"

Henry grinned

"I should not have said that, should I" James said as an afterthought and Henry laughed causing him to laugh too.

When the three Tudors returned to Whitehall, it was in good spirits. They stopped at Hatfield to pick up Elizabeth. Henry figured since the entire family was to be reunited,his daughter should not miss out of it. James was happy to see his goddaughter after so long and Margaret was glad to meet one of her nieces.

For now, all was well.

**Thanks to all who reviewed last time. Please let me know what you think about this one**


	33. Chapter 33

"I want every Doctor in London sent for immediately!" The King yelled to his squires and the young men quickly bowed in fear before they ran out of his sight. The other Noblemen in the kings private rooms felt their nerves increase as the King turned to face them again. The only person in the room that did not seemed fazed by any of this was the Duke of York, who sat by the window staring at the chess board in front of him. He seemed oblivious to the Kings tantrums as he pondered silently about the next move to make. Charles Brandon sat beside him, but on the window seat watching him play. Occasionally Charles would look up at the king and flinch when he pounded his fits on the table or yelled at an unsuspecting person in the room.

The Queen was three hours into the process of giving birth to what would be the King's first legitimate child. Henry was not taking the experience in stride, he was a nervous wreck and he knew it, but he could care less who he had already ordered two servants to be placed in the dungeons for bringing his wine a minute late.

James finally made his move, placing the king's king in check. He smiled at himself before he looked at the king  
>"It's your turn Henry" He said and the King who was about scold another squire, this time for not bringing any new information,walked away and took his sit across from James and stared at the chess board.<br>"You git" He whispered. His mood had changed again and he smiled at his brother, who just shrugged.

"I told you you suck at chess. Your court lets you win because you are king" James said as Henry looked at the game board thinking about his next move.

"Everything would be alright Henry, don't worry" James told him and Henry looked up at him and nodded. He had not had many great experiences at the birth of his children, so he could not help it if he was nervous.  
>"I hope so" Henry said but he was not looking at his brother, he was looking at Edward Seymour, who just came in<p>

"Your majesty, so far she is still having labor pains" Edward told him and Henry sighed. He didn't want this to take too long because that would only make Jane weak.

And so it continued. James had won the first round of their game of chess and they started another and then another. As time went on, chess could no longer calm Henry's nerves and he had started pacing the room. James was also not as calm as he was, for too much time had gone by and he hated that his brother was going through yet another though experience with the birth of his child.

Edward Seymour arrived again and Henry looked hopeful for a split second, but the light in his eyes disappeared as he saw he grave face of his brother-in-law.  
>It was just Henry, James, Charles and Thomas Seymour in the room at this point and all four men waited for Edward to announce whatever news he came bearing.<p>

"She is very weak" He told the king. It was hard for him to do this because Jane was his sister. he hated that he had to stand outside the chamber hearing her scream hour after hour, but he wanted to be the one there and not some ordinary messenger, He had to be the one to hear her pain so she wouldn't feel like she was all alone. Katherine,the duchess of York, was in there and she had been coming out every hour to tell him of Jane's progress.

"The doctor says..he says we might have to choose who to save soon" Henry looked pale as he slowly sat in his seat. He didn't want to do this, the thought had crossed his mind before and he had prayed it would not come to this. Henry looked up at his brother, who looked as equally troubled. Their father had had to choose and not once had he thought what a hard decision it was.

"Tell them to keep trying" Henry said his voice not giving away his nerves. He turned away from them and faced the window praying to God they wouldn't have to choose because in all honesty, Henry did not know who he'll want to save.

"Yes your majesty" Edward lowered his head to the king before he left the room, this time Thomas followed him.

It was quiet in the kings chambers as the three men left silently prayed for everything to end well.

D

By this time Jane could barely keep her eyes open. Katherine had tried to keep her up by talking with her, but it was getting harder with each minute. Jane would come in and out of consciousness and when she was awake she was too weak to comprehend anything else around her but the pain. she was in way too much pain, but at the same time she was determined to bring her child into the world. Katherine had to admire that about her. her tenacity and her zeal.; it was something to be in awe of.

The doctor had told Edward Seymour an hour ago that the king was going to have to get ready to choose between the life of his unborn child or that of his wife. Katherine had prayed that it would not get that far. she had tried her best to give Jane some water to drink, she wiped her brow with a wet cloth, she gave her hand to squeeze and she said all the right things, but that was not going to help. The Queen was getting weak and it was only God that could intervene right now and save her.  
>"Your grace" a weak voice said and Katherine looked down at the Queen and saw her lips moving.<br>"You can do this, your Majesty" Katherine encouraged, but Jane shook her head and howled in pain as a massive contraction hit her

"I see the head" The midwife shouted in relief. At last, there was some hope.  
>"One more big push your majesty" The older woman encouraged.<p>

"Your Majesty, this is the last one. just one more" Katherine told her, giving her her hand to hold.  
>Jane's lips trembled as she took deep breaths. one last contraction shook her entire being and Jane screamed as she pushed with every seed of energy left in her feeble body. She felt the weight slip out of her, there was a sharp spank and then the cry of an infant.<br>Jane tried to focus her mind on the one person that mattered. amongst the cheers and the cries, Jane tried to ignore the throbbing of her head and the drowsiness of her eyes as she focused on the woman smiling proudly at her.

"I knew you could do it. You have been so strong your Majesty" Katherine told her and Jane tried let out a tiny smile, but it must have looked more like a grimace because Katherine's smile turned into a frown.

"Katherine" Her voice was so low and weak "May I call you Katherine, for i believe we are friends." She took deep breaths. Katherine looked over her and called for the doctor to come back in, but Jane stopped her by placing a hand on her's

"I'm not going to make it" She said slowly as tears slipped out of the corners of her 's heart became heavy. she believed so much in the power of the tongue and words that one says to themselves.

"Do not speak like that" She sounded as if she were scolding the Queen,but Jane managed to tug the corner of her lips into a smile.

"I have brought my child to the world, my purpose is done" Jane said quietly before hissing in pain. The Doctor was here now. checking her temperature had putting together some kind of concoction to make her feel better.

"You have not seen your child yet." Katherine told her as she looked up at the lady holding the new prince in her arms.  
>"Let me see him" Jane said quietly and the lady came around the bed so the the queen could look upon her son. she was too weak to hold him.<p>

"You must be strong so you be the one to raise this child" Katherine told her.  
>"Please, Katherine, please make sure his majesty treats him right" Jane coughed.<br>"Watch over him like he were your own son. promise me you will" Jane said. in a matter of ten minutes she had lost all her color. her lips were pale. her hands that were held so tightly in Katherine's were so cold.

"I can't do that Jane because you will be there to do it yourself" Katherine could feel the tears pricking her eyes.  
>"Promise Katherine." Before Katherine could speak the doors opened in a bang and Henry rushed in to his wife's side.<p>

Katherine stepped away as Henry took both of her hands and held them so tightly in his own.  
>"You cannot do this to me" He told her. Jane smiled at him. taking her hand away from him, she gently placed it on his cheek. Henry felt his heart clench when he felt how cold they were.<p>

"I beg you to name him Edward for my brother who has suffered this night with me" Henry nodded in agreement as he kissed her knuckles. Jane took a deep breath. she looked at Katherine who stood behind the king.

"Would you promise me your Grace?" She asked. Katherine found it hard to stop the tears that went down her cheeks

"I promise" She said quietly. Henry looked between both women confused  
>"Thank you" Jane said. She looked at Henry one last time and smiled.<p>

"Goodbye my handsome prince" she said slowly as her eyes closed her heart heart stopped beating.  
>Henry stared at his wife's lifeless body on the bed in shock. Katherine turned away, unable to control herself anymore, but as she reached the doors of the chambers, she was quickly pulled into a fierce hug by her husband, who allowed her cry on his shoulders.<p>

Aside from the noise coming from the inconsolable Duchess, the room was silent. The doctors waited patiently by the queens bed as the King sat there still staring at her. The servants had cleared out leaving the royal family to some privacy. James did not know how he was going to do it, but he knew he would have to try his best to get his wife and his brother through this. Jane had been a great sister and he promised himself that his new nephew would know all there was to know about his mother.  
>Katherine had settled down and she slowly came out from his embrace. James gave her hand a squeeze for support and they both walked up towards the bed. James put a hand on Henry's shoulder and he seemed to have woken the king up from some kind of trance because Henry got a bit startled. Henry looked up at his brother for a second before he looked back at his dead wife. Realizing that her hands were still in his. He gently kissed them before placing them down gently on the bed<p>

"Goodbye my rose"

**00**

**So... I had finals and lots of papers to write, then there was Christmas hence, the late update. I have only been getting like two reviews on the last few chapters I posted and so I'm not sure if you all are still reading this story- which is my fault because i did not update for the longest time- Any way, sorry for the late updates and a very huge thank you to those who read and review, it really encourages me to get up and start writing. So, remain blessed guys and have an awesome New Years.**


	34. Chapter 34

For the next two months, Henry had been inconsolable. He hardly did anything that pertained to the matter of the state, he held no meetings and he rarely showed his face around his court for pleasure. He preferred to be secluded in his room and in no ones company, but his fool and oddly Katherine. At first it was okay with James, he figured since Henry was keeping every other person out, it was okay that he let Katherine in, James figured since they had been married for so long before, Katherine would know what to do to make his brother feel better. His only problem now after two long months was that he rarely saw his wife anymore.

They had to stay in court after the death of the queen and the birth of prince Edward. After a month James had sent for his daughters to come to court as well. He had missed them greatly. Lily was now eight years old and she liked to show off her newly acquired third language, which was Spanish Ever since James's marriage to Katherine, he added Spanish to her lessons. Lily was already fluent in french as it was her birth mother's first language and her father was also fluent in french. Mary on the other hand was now a year and a few months old and she could not stop talking (Babbling) to save her life. She was a joy to listen to and most nights when she slept in her parents bed, she would keep talking until she lulled them both off to sleep.

At the moment it was late in the evening and James was sitting at the head of the table in his private rooms with his oldest daughter at his side. They were both waiting for Katherine's arrival before they started dinner, and although James had sent for her over fifteen minutes ago, she had yet to arrive.

"Papa, I'm starving" Lily whined. James looked at the time and sighed. It would be her bed time soon.

"Alright then, shall we" He said lifting up his fork and Lily began to pick at her food. Once Dinner was over, Lily was taken to her chambers, while James remained on the table waiting for Katherine. It was not long after he picked up a book to read that she came in.

"Katherine" he said with an readable look on his face. Katherine knew he would probably be upset, but she could not just turn down the kings request. Henry was really hurting and he needed someone to talk to, it just so happened that she was that person and she did not understand why lately it had been annoying her husband that she spent a few hours with the king, listening to him vent.

"James sweetheart, the King needed me. He was feeling so horrible today." She took a seat beside him and took his hand in hers.

"I know that you are upset that i missed dinner, but you must forgive me. I have to be there for Henry if not no one else would and it would only take him longer to come out of this"She told him. James frowned slightly.

"What do you two talk about anyways?" He asked twirling her hand in his. He wasn't mad at her, really. He just..well,he just missed her.

"Everything" she said with a small smile "We talk about his childhood, Elizabeth, Anne, You. He even tells me about the rumors in court people think he doesn't know about" a smile came on her face as she remembered their effortless conversations. It was like old times.

James noticed the lost look in her eyes and he stiffened a little. He wasn't sure what it meant, but something in him wasn't settled and was getting very uncomfortable about Henry and Katherine's rekindled friendship.

Katherine shook his hand a bit bringing him out of his thoughts "How are the girls?" She asked.  
>"Mary's asleep. Lily's just gone to bed" He said not really looking at her. Katherine did not seem to notice. she got up and kissed him on the crown of his head.<p>

"Let me go check on them" She says as she walks into their chambers.  
>James looked on as his wife walked away. Struggling with his feelings, he was not sure if he should be worried or not. A part of him told him there was no cause for alarm and another part, a much larger part, told him he should be very concerned.<p>

00

The next day found James visiting his brothers chambers. Henry was sitting on the floor at the end of his bed with a quill and parchment in his hands. He had let his beard grow out and he looked sleep deprived.

"Long time no see, brother" James said lamely as he found a chair opposite his brother.

Henry looked up at him and and rose an eyebrow at his tone. He did not seem to care too much because he went back to writing whatever it was he was writing.

"What are you doing?" James asked  
>"Writing" Henry replied without looking up<p>

"To whom?"  
>"No one. I'm simply writing out my thoughts. Kate says it might help and it has been helpful" James nodded slowly. 'so he calls her Kate now' he thought. that was all he had gotten from what his brother had just said.<br>"When she comes in here, i read them to her. She's quite a good listener" Henry looked up at his brother finally since there was a lack of response. He saw his uncomfortable look and he had to smirk a bit.

"She's a remarkable woman is she not?" Henry asked him, smirking at him in a conniving kind of way. Pulling James's legs was always his favorite sport.

"She is. It's too bad you let her go" James said

"You're right. Pity" Henry said clicking his tongue before going back to his writing

"Are you feeling any better?" James had to ask  
>"Much" Henry said " I'm just not too thrilled about leaving the peaceful environment seclusion gives me."<p>

"Henry, you must get back to running court. When last did you even see Edward?" James asked and shrugged

"Three weeks ago, i think" He said " Katherine tells me he is well and that he looks like Jane" James was prepared to see him get emotional after mentioning his late wife's name, but he didn't so he relaxed

"He does. He has your big head though" James said and Henry smirked

"As big as his uncles'. incredible" James laughed. 'I guess Katherine knows what she's doing then' he thought.  
>"Seriously though Henry,It's time to show your face to your kingdom again" He told him and the king nodded slowly. soon perhaps.<p>

000

"Baby smaw" Mary told her mother as she looked into her cousins crib

"He is only two months old mi amor" Katherine told her daughter.  
>Just like she promised Jane, she had been keeping an eye on baby Edward. His uncle, Edward Seymour was in charge of the young princes estate, but Katherine was in charge of his well being. Edward was still in court as the king had not decided where his household should be placed yet. even though he was in court, not anyone could enter his rooms. his rooms were kept clean and so was his person. Henry and Katherine made sure he had the best nurses around and at the sign of the slightest discomfort a doctor was always called for.<p>

"Mama, I no baby" Mary told her mother and Katherine smiled.  
>"No your no baby,but no matter how old you get you will always be mama's baby" Mary was the apple of her mother's eye. She was Katherine's little miracle and her joy. Katherine thought about having more children, the thought of having James's heir crossed her mind several times, but she never dared ask God for another child. he had blessed her with Mary and it would be selfish of her to keep ask him for another.<p>

"Do you know that you are a special child Princess" A voice said from behind them and Katherine turned to see Henry walk in. The last time he was in here was weeks ago, and when he did come he came at night wearing a hood, so that no one would recognize him.

" unca" Mary told her mother pointing at Henry. Henry smiled at his youngest niece as he went to pick up his sleeping son.

"Your mother and I waited for so long to have a child" He told no one in particular, he was looking at Edward as he rocked him gently.

"The need for a son drove me to leave your mother and marry her off to your father" Katherine looked at Henry intently. Mary was already bored as she began playing with her mother's long locks.

Henry's eyes finally met Katherine's "These are our miracle children, are they not?" He asked her and she nodded as she kissed the crown of Mary's head.

"It only took me how many years" Henry said bitterly " I had to get rid of the woman i loved, married a liar, who gave me a bastard daughter and i had to watch my third wife die all because she gave me a son." He frowned a bit. "Why did it have to be so hard for me"

"It is how God wanted it" Katherine said. Henry was silent as he looked down on his son. He kissed his head softly as he put him back in his crib. Looking back at Katherine, he could not remember what had driven him to get rid of her in the first place. Seeing James earlier looking so unsure about how he felt about his first wife brought back those feelings Henry had put away long ago. He had began to question whether he truly fell out of love with his first wife, or if it was the cloud of lust and the need for a son that blinded him.

"I should not have let you go" Henry said quietly as he moved closer to Katherine. Her grip on Mary had tightened as she did not trust herself in the presence of the man she once loved, who looked everything like the man she loved now. These few months she had been thinking about Henry a lot more than she should have and she had been questioning herself about the reasons why. Now standing here with her heart racing and her ears taking in the words she had long to hear all those years ago, Katherine did not know what to do or what to think.

"Mary could have been our miracle" He said placing a hand on Mary's head and she simply smiled at him. Henry's other hand was busy stroking Katherine's arm. She held her breath as she tried to compose herself and will her legs to move away or her mouth to say something, but nothing came

"May I,just this once Kate." Henry pleaded looking deep into her eyes. "For old times sake" Katherine's head screamed no, but her mouth never opened and instead she closed her eyes as she felt Henry's familiar lips touch hers. They were cold, but her lips recognized them and they eagerly melted into his. Memories from years before came flooding through her mind. Then she thought of her husband. Those dark grey eyes that did not belong to the man kissing her right now. the hands around her waist were not placed in the sport she had come to be so familiar with in recent years. The tongue in her mount was familiar, but it seemed foreign as well. Katherine pulled away. It was easy too since she had Mary in her arms.

She immediately felt dread consume her. she had just kissed another man in front of her daughter.

"We should never do that again" She whispered. she could feel tears come to her eyes  
>"It was just this once" Henry told her tracing his thumb on her lips. Katherine stepped back. She held Mary closer to her chest as she walked out of the room quickly. She did not even know where to begin explaining what just happened.<br>**  
>000<br>So, Katherine did what? just out of curiosity should she tell James or should he find out from someone else?**

**let me know :)**


	35. Chapter 35

There was an odd silence in the room and James could not put a finger on what it was. Katherine was sitting by her vanity slowly brushing out her long ebony hair. she had refused the help of her ladies in waiting and that was the first sign that something was off with his wife tonight. James had decided to keep silent and continue reading the documents he was going over, being the in charge of overseeing all last minute decisions in Henry's place had kept him busy recently. Occasionally he would lift up his eyes and watch Katherine, hoping she would confide in him and tell him what was bothering her, like she would have done in the past, but she wasn't doing that. When he had finally had enough discomfort from the deafening silence, he got up from his spot on his bed and walked over to his wife. Placing a hand on her shoulder, he felt Katherine shiver and he assumed he had startled her. His other hand took a hold of the hairbrush in her right hand and he proceeded to gently brush out her hair. He had never really done this before, but he had always wanted to. He loved the feel of Katherine's hair; it was soft, thick and silky.

He leaned down to kiss her forehead and then met her eyes in the small mirror she was holding.  
>"Do you wish to tell me what is troubling you, dear"<p>

"Nothing. I am just tired" Katherine looked away from him and stood up to face him. She smiled and he knew it was forced.

"Sweetheart, do know I am the one person you cannot fool?" He smiled at her as he encircled his arms around her waist trying to get her comfortable.

Katherine felt like a traitor. Her husband was perfect. He had never done anything to wrong her, yet, she had kissed another man. Henry had treated her like filth. Taken mistresses, tossed her aside, yet she never was unfaithful to him. Her mind told her that she was never unfaithful. Henry had been the one to kiss her, but the fact was that she allowed it, she waited for it to happen. It wasn't as if he just kissed her, He told her he was going to do it and she let him!

Looking into the cool gray eyes of her husband, she felt her heart get heavy and she felt like she wanted to cry. Katherine was a strong woman and it took extreme things to cause tears to come to her eyes.

"I know" She said "But i really am tired. I only wish to go to bed" James decided to stop pestering her. Katherine was smart and she knew how to handle her problems and if she needed his advice she'll let him in on it.

"Alright" Katherine kissed him lightly on the lips before she headed to the bed and got under the covers. James returned to the work he was doing for a few more hours oblivious to the fact that Katherine could not sleep.

0000

"How is her grace?" Charles Brandon asked as he and James watched their children play around in the garden. Lily was a year older than Frances, so they were able to run around the garden. Mary and two year old Eleanor sat on a blanket playing with flowers under the watchful eyes of both their governesses.

"She's fine I guess" James had told Charles about Katherine's odd behavior, but this morning she had seemed herself, so he stopped worrying.

"I heard Cromwell speaking to a few ambassadors today" Charles began and James took his eyes off the kids to look at him.  
>"What is he up to now?" He asked<p>

"It seems like he is looking for a marriage for the king" James raised his eyebrows  
>"On whose orders?" James asked<br>"I do not know, but speak of the devil" Charles was looking over James' shoulder causing him to turn around to see his brother walking toward them.

"Your majesty" They both said casually. Henry seemed to be in a good seemed more like his old self and this was a relief for both men.

"Brother, Charles how are you both this fine afternoon" Henry said smiling  
>"Well" Charles answered<p>

"You're happy. What happened?" James asked  
>"Am I not allowed to be happy, brother?" James just laughed<p>

"Does this mean you are coming out of mourning Henry" Charles asked and the king shrugged. He was wearing light clothes today.

" Not exactly" He paused " I will still mourn my wife, but i will be in court again, yes" He looked at both men and smiled

"We shall start the day of with a hunt and then cook the fattest catch for a huge feast tomorrow. There would be lots of wine and singing. I shall also play my newest song" Charles was smiling from ear to ear. A good banquet was what he had missed the most these past few only looked on in amusement at how excited his brother was good to see he was back to his old self. He remembered what it was like to lose a wife and it took him a bit longer to move on from it.

"Katherine would sit by my side as she is the highest lady in court at the moment." James' smile turned into a frown and Charles had raised an eyebrow

"Is Cromwell under your orders to search for a new wife?" James asked his brother  
>Henry looked like he had heard the news for the very first time, which was true.<p>

"Not at all. Is my secretary doing so"  
>"Tis only a rumor" Charles said<p>

Henry was thoughtful

"Is that something you want to do anytime soon?" James asked him and Henry looked at him for a few minutes.

"I do need a spare" He said " Perhaps in the new year I shall begin my search for a new wife,but as of right now, I am okay with how things are" Henry looked at Charles

"Do send Cromwell to my office, will you Charles" Charles bowed his head in response and just as Henry was about to walk away Mary was wobbling her way towards them holding a daisy

"Papa, papa" She called before she paused as she looked at both Henry and James. James noticed the frown on her face as she looked between them, it was as if she were looking at them with new eyes.

"Say hello to the king, sweetheart" James said and Mary looked at him as if she did not understand

"Papa king" She lifted up the flower above her head handing it to Henry. Henry took it and smiled at her. He may have an idea as to why Mary had just called him that.

"His uncle Henry, Mary" James said smiling at her as he bent down to kiss her cheek. Mary had never been confused by he and Henry's resemblance before and he thought it was odd that it happened now.

When Mary saw her father up close and she looked into his eyes, she smiled brightly. She knew who he was. Jumping into his arms, he lifted her up and kissed her cheek

"Papa's little princess" He said  
>"Baby pwinces" Mary said clapping her hands.<p>

0000

Lily had to go to her dancing lessons right before dinner, so James and Mary walked back to their rooms together. Mary was humming a song Katherine always sang to her as they made their way inside their rooms and the minute she saw Katherine in there getting ready for dinner, she squealed and James had to place her on the ground so she could make her way to her mother.

"Mi amore" Katherine kissed both her cheeks and Mary laughed. James was happy to see how happy his wife was, so he decided to share what he thought was a funny story.

"You'll never believe what Mary did today" Hearing her name Mary looked at her papa and smiled before going back to play with her mothers necklace

"What happened?" Katherine asked interested.  
>James was now laying on the bed and looking up at the ceiling as he retold the story.<p>

"Henry and I were standing side by side and can you believe Mary got confused" He chuckled thinking it was the most absurd thing "My little pomegranate didn't recognize me"

While James was chuckling, Katherine was shocked. She had kissed Henry in front of Mary, something that Mary had only seen her do with James.

"What did Henry say?" Katherine asked keeping her voice steady.

"Surprisingly nothing. I thought he would have burst out laughing considering the mood he's in" He paused "By the way, the king wishes for you to be the lady of the banquet tomorrow" It seemed like he was doing a bad job mimicking Henry's voice. When James did not hear Katherine's response he finally turned to face her

"Kat?" She was staring at her lap and it took her a lot of courage to look at him. James frowned when he saw the troubled look on her face and he wondered what he had said that was wrong.  
>Katherine closed her eyes for a second, took a deep breath and then opened her mouth to speak.<p>

"I need to tell you something**"**

**00000  
>AU: Thanks everyone for the reviews,I loved hearing your thoughts and to those who read and follow this story, thanks also.<strong>


	36. Chapter 36

The first thing that ran through her mind when she saw the hard look on his face and the hostile expression in his eyes was James's temper. James was a good guy everyone knew that, but everyone was not perfect and James Tudor had a temper that was no match even for his brother, whom some would argue was spoilt and demanding.

She questioned whether it was a good thing she told him the truth, He had stared at her with that hard look for almost five minutes now without saying a single word. Katherine had never felt so little in her life and she hated feeling that way right now. She didn't want to face him anymore, all she wanted to do was curl up in her bed and not have to face either of the brothers.

Katherine looked down at her lap as her husband continued to stare at her. She could feel his eyes burning holes in her head and she had to do everything in her to control the tears that wanted to fall out of her eyes.

"Did you want him to kiss you?" His voice was scornful "Did you enjoy kissing your old husband?" He was on his feet now and in doing so he raised his voice. Mary flinched and started to get fussy and upset. James took her out of Katherine's trembling arms and walked to the outer chamber where he gave her to a governess.

"Tell me Katherine!" He said as he came back into the room  
>"I..I-"<p>

"All those nights you were in his chamber, what was going on?"

"Nothing!" Katherine yelled. How could he accuse her of that.  
>"He kissed me and I wasn't expecting it. I-"<p>

"Did you kiss him back?" He had lowered his voice and for some reason it sounded a lot scarier than it did when he was yelling.

"James-"

"Katherine" She stared at her hands. she could not lie

"Yes, but-"

"I have been faithful Katherine. It is not exactly required of a man of my station, but I have been faithful-"

"It was only a small kiss. He took me by surprised and I pushed him off when I realized" Katherine said

"I haven't kissed another woman" He said He stared at her with his cold grey eyes, that also could hold so much warmth and so much love in them.

"You want him back don't you. All this time you claimed to love me, you really just thought I looked like him, so I was good enough, right?"

Katherine honestly didn't know what to think. She had truly loved Henry with all her heart and he had broken her. Was it possible she thought of James as an improved version of Henry? Is that why she fell for him? If she was to be honest with herself, she had enjoyed that kiss with Henry, it felt so familiar, so right. She and Henry had been through so much even before their marriage, he had been her Sir loyal heart.

"I take your silence as a yes" Katherine realized she had been thinking for too long and she cursed herself for it.

"James"  
>"I will not fight my brother. Now that I know where we truly stand, I will act accordingly. I will move into the rooms on the west side. We shall eat meals together and appear in public together,but I'm done being your husband, Katherine"<p>

"James!" She was so confused about what was happening "I told you this so there would be nothing hidden between us, not to separate us"

"It's one thing if Henry kissed you and you detested it. It's another thing when you realize you still love your ex husband and perhaps you've loved him all this time"

"I never said I loved him" She could not control the tears she had been holding back anymore  
>James narrowed his eyes at her "You didn't have to" He then turned and left the room. Katherine collapsed into her bed and cried for only God knows how long.<p>

0000  
>A few hours later, it was late and James had not returned. He said he would change rooms,but a part of her had not wanted to believe him, but an hour ago when his squires had come to move his belongings, she realized he was not kidding.<p>

It was perhaps an hour after that when she heard the doors open. She had skipped dinner and she figured it was one of her ladies coming to ask her if she had changed her mind about eating. She felt the side of the bed dip and she immediately sighed in relief as she assumed James had calmed down and had come back. She turned to to her side to see the man sitting beside her and she immediately realized it was not her husband, but the king.

"Henry?"  
>"You missed dinner and my dear brother was not forthcoming about the reasons why,so I decided to come check on you" He smiled lightly at her and Katherine could not believe she felt something flutter in her stomach. Why was she doing this.<p>

"Thank you your Majesty" She said as she sat up. Henry clicked his tongue  
>"Do not get formal Katherine?" He said taking her face in his hands. His thumb caressed her cheek and Katherine looked away from his eyes.<p>

"You told him did you not?" She nodded and he sighed  
>"You shouldn't have" Henry said and Katherine looked at him her brows furrowed<p>

"The fact that you were my wife first would always be at the back of his mind, and to make things worse, we are identical twins" Katherine looked at her hands.

"If you weren't my brothers wife I would have made you my mistress Katherine" Henry said bluntly and Katherine looked at him with sharply.

"I am not that kind of woman Henry" She said and He smiled lightly

"What do you feel for me Katherine" He didn't give her a chance to answer as he continued "They say i should start thinking of marriage again. What say you if I claim your marriage to my brother was void and that we were still married after all this time"

"That makes our children illegitimate. Your son illegitimate" Katherine told him  
>"You can bare children now can you not? You'll give me a son" Katherine scowled at him. She could not believe she thought she was falling for him again<p>

"I'll never do that Henry. Edward is your heir. Jane died birthing him. I will never." She took his hands away from her face and looked him in the eye.

"My marriage to your brother is not void. I love James and I am determined to fix things" She did love James. She did not care about what he said and how she was confused before. She knew now, especially now that Henry was here and he did not heal the wound in her heart, who she truly loved.

Henry looked at her and smiled

"Good." He said standing up and taking her by surprise "I only wanted to know where your heart was" Katherine looked at him incredulously.  
>"I have wronged James many times and it has come to a point that he has refused to call out my wrongs. That is a sign that a person has given up on you." He smiled lightly at her "I shall help you fix this" He said. Katherine smiled lightly at him<p>

"Thank you Henry" She said  
>"I did love you Katherine I hope you know that" He said and Katherine nodded "Now I wish to care for you like a sister and I shall"<p>

Katherine smiled and at that moment she felt like all hope was not lost, but when she remembered the look on her husbands face and she remembered how easy it was for him to stay mad at a person, she was scared that she had truly lost him.


	37. Chapter 37

Elizabeth Tudor was a smart child and no one had to tell her something was wrong between her parents before she could figure it out herself. 'Papa is angry' was what she told her governess that morning, but the old woman only insisted that her father was stressed.

"Is mama stressed too?" She asked "Because Mama is sad" The old woman had no reply for the little girl. she led her to her parents chambers for breakfast (Katherine's) and Lily was happy to see both her parents sitting there waiting for her, but she noticed it again. Something was off.

"Good morning papa, Good morning mama" She greeted her parents. James opened his arms for her to hug him and she did. He kissed her softly on the head and looked at her

"Did you sleep well?" He asked  
>"Very well" She said. She sat in her seat across from her mother who smiled at her and she smiled back. It was awkwardly quiet, she noticed and her papa was not holding her mothers hand like he always did. Mary was brought in and the toddler brought some light into the room with her baby talk. Her parents smiled warmly at her and mama took Mary into her arms. Papa said grace and they began eating.<p>

"May I attend the Kings banquet tonight, Papa?" Lily asked and James shook his head.

"You are still young Elizabeth; I've told you, you may when you turn ten" He said

"Papa, what is wrong?" Lily stared at him with questioning eyes and James was taken back by how sad her little voice was

"How do you mean?" He asked dropping his spoon. Katherine looked at Lily with concern on her face while Mary just sucked on an orange wedge.

"Have I done something wrong?" Lily asked and for the first time that day James looked at Katherine and she shrugged telling him she didn't know what was wrong.

"Why would you think that Lilyflower?" Katherine asked and Lily looked down at her plate

"You never call me Elizabeth, unless I've upset you" James clenched his jaw. He didn't mean anything by it,yes he was in a foul mood, but he never took it out on his children.

"You have not wronged me, Sweetheart. I guess I called you that because I see you are growing up" He said with a small smile on his face, but Lily wasn't fooled

"I might not have wronged you, but something is wrong" Lily went back to her breakfast and Katherine and James looked at one another once more.

The York family ate in silence until the doors opened and the King walked in dressed and ready for his hunting trip

"Brother of mine, it is time we get moving. We want to be back before nightfall and we do not want to come back empty handed" He said.

"Your Majesty" James said getting up. Katherine and Lily greeted him too.  
>"Sit Katherine" Henry said " My dear niece, how fare you this morning"<p>

"Well Uncle" Lily said  
>"Papa ook" Mary piped up trying to get her father's attention, she was pointing at Henry<p>

"I see him, Marybell" James said  
>Mary laughed at his nickname for her and went back to sucking on her orange. Oh! to be a small innocent child.<p>

"Katherine I trust you slept well" Henry asked and Katherine nodded

"I did"  
>Henry looked at his brother<p>

"You weren't too lonely in the west wing I hope" Henry asked him and he frowned at him because Lily was in the room.

"Shall we, Henry" James said through gritted teeth

"Of course" He turned to Katherine and smiled "I shall see you tonight Katherine. Do come in your dancing shoes, I plan on dancing the night away" James frowned and his face turned a bit red. Katherine noticed and she figured out what Henry was trying to do. She nodded and with that the two men left the room.

"Why would you be dancing with the king and not papa?" Lily asked her mother with a small frown.

"As the highest lady in court, The king expects me to open the dance floor with him as he has not a queen" Katherine explained.

Lily looked thoughtful

"Is the king to marry again?" She knew her uncle had been married once to her mother, then he married her cousin, Elizabeth's mother and then he married Queen Jane, Edwards mother.

"He might" Katherine said as she fave Mary another fruit to eat.  
>"Would he marry you again?" Lily asked and Katherine looked at her sharply<br>"I am married to your father, Lily" She said. Lily had tears in her eyes now

"But before you became my mama, you were the queen, Papa said so. You are very pretty and the king might take you away" Katherine handed Mary off to the nearest lady and she got up and went to sit by her older daughter. Taking Lily's face in her hand and smiled weakly at the crying girl.

"No man can take me away from you, your sister and your father." She told Lily "I love you my Lilyflower" Katherine said pulling her into a close hug. Lily held onto her mother and hopped she was right.

0000  
>"You refuse to speak with me" Henry said as he rode up to James's side. He had sent the others the opposite way,so that he and James could speak privately.<p>

"I kissed her, you know" Henry said " I came to my senses the other day, Realized how much of a jewel she was and I knew I ruined everything. I missed my chance and now she is your wife." James still ignored him, but Henry kept talking.

"I guess I wanted closure" Henry said.

"Did you get it" James said sounding spiteful.  
>"I did. I apologize James" Henry said coming to a stop. James stopped too and turned to face him.<p>

"That is twice I have apologized to you" Henry said  
>"Don't let it become a habit, Henry" James said<p>

"Don't destroy what you have" Henry said " You love her,she loves you. Go to her bed and make your second child" Henry laughed and James frowned at him.

"Katherine probably never loved me for me, she probably thought of you this whole time" James said. Henry's eyebrows creased.

"I thought you were the smart one?" He asked and James was about to opened his mouth, but Henry beat him to it "Don't answer that." He continued "Did you ever think how hard it must have been for her, to open her heart to a man that looked so much like the one that broke her heart?" James said nothing "How can you see all she has done, all she has gone through with you and say she does not love you" Henry looked at his brother and sighed

"The reason she has probably been putting up with me is perhaps because of you" Henry said  
>"Think about it" He rode ahead and James followed reluctantly. perhaps he overreacted.<p>

000

I know it is short, but I've been so busy with school and I wanted to update.


	38. Chapter 38

The banquet celebrating the return of the king to Court was one of the most expensive and lavish parties thrown in the palace in almost a year. Even the banquet for the birth of the prince was not as lavish because the king was not in attendance. The music was loud, game was plentiful, there was wine and ale, Fools to entertain the court and there was dancing, lots and lots of dancing.

Henry had opened up the dance floor with the duchess of York as his dance partner. They moved well together, in sync and beautiful. Each knew had to complement the other and by the smiles on their faces, the rest of the court knew (and soon all of England) that the king and his first wife were true friends again.

The Duke of York watched from a corner as all of this happened. There was nothing intimate about Henry's and Katherine's dancing, but James could only think about the kiss they had shared a few days ago. He didn't doubt that she was sorry; he knew she was repentant of her mistake and he knew she loved him, but James was angry. He felt betrayed and he felt used. He could not help thinking that maybe for the first few months of their marriage he was a project to her. A Henry she could fix. She had insisted he moved on, heal from the past forget Renee. James grind his teeth as the court applauded when the dance came to an end. He picked up his goblet and finished the content looking away from Katherine who had been trying all night to make eye contact with him.

There was a pulling on his sleeve and James looked down to see Lily smile up at him. He had eventually conceded into allowing her attend the banquet.

"Dance with me papa" She pulled him onto the dance floor and she shuffled to take her place in the line. James found himself smiling too. All thought of ignoring Katherine was forgotten as he danced with his oldest child. By the next song, the king joined the dance with Katherine in tow. James looked at his brother and frowned, but Henry was all smiles

"Shall we switch partners' niece?" He asked Lily and the young girl was too willing to forgo her father to dance with her uncle, leaving her parents standing awkwardly among happy courtiers in the middle of the banquet hall. James took Katherine by the hand as he did not want any attention drawn to the both of them. Katherine's heart clenched because the touch was so cold and impersonal. She had tried looking into his eyes all night, but he had only avoided her. Even now he was not looking at her. When they had to face one another during the dance, he looked above her head.

"James" She said trying to get his attention. He went around her as required by the dance

"I have nothing to say to you" he whispered back, still not looking at her. Katherine felt anger and sadness bubble up in her stomach at the same time. Why did he have to be so difficult? They danced in silence for another minute and Katherine tried again. She held his hand firmly to keep him from moving making him look at her for the first time.

"It is you I love" She tried to convince him. James looked at her for what seemed like hours. His face was expressionless and she could not tell what he was thinking. After a few seconds, James led her out of the Banquet hall and into a small corner behind a pillar just outside the banquet hall doors.

He looked at her closely, the blank stare he had only a minute ago seemed to have softened and Katherine felt herself relax seeing as there was some hope after all.

"I love you too Katherine" He began. A small smile began to grace her lips and just as she was about to place her palm on his face, he took a hold of it in his. The feeling cold like the last time "That is why I can't forgive you. not now anyway"

Katherine was lost for words. She stared at him in shock as he turned away from her and walked back into the banquet hall. Her mind was racing but nothing was making sense. Her dress suddenly felt too tight and she thought she was going to be sick. A few tears escaped her eyes, but she frantically wiped them away. People were out and about, she could not just stand in a corner and cry, it was not a thing Katherine of Aragon would do. As she stood there, trying to make sense of what just happened, she felt a fire run through her veins. She was angry.

2 months later

Thomas Cromwell was a busy man. How busy? Cromwell was about to seal his faith as the kings most trusted and most reliant friend. He was going to get the king the best alliance there was out there. an alliance that would make every enemy of England think twice about going to war with the country. Cromwell was going to make the king richer and even more powerful than he already was and this can all be done if he finds the right princess for the king to marry. He had quite a list of names, but he has yet to narrow them down. The kings new obsession with France has put a bit of a delay on his little project, not to think also of the fact that the king has not shown any interest in acquiring a new queen, but that was why he was working on the project, so he could make an appealing proposal.

It was late at night and Thomas was going through past document that have to do with the kings past marriages. He would have to peruse them and make sure all was well and nothing could stop the marriage of the king to any of the women he would select for him. Thomas didn't think anything was wrong, he just liked to be thorough and he knew the ambassadors from the other countries would like to look at the documents as well.

He went through documents concerning Jane and Anne. Most of the documents had to do with Katherine. Many of them so far were letters to the pope requesting the divorce. Cromwell remembered those times. He remembered how happy he had been to find out that small information that was able to get the court to rule the marriage void. It had not been easy, but in the end he did his job, he pleased the king. Thomas was about to close the folder containing all the documents when something caught his eye. It was the official divorce papers for the King and Katherine. Cromwell felt his body freeze. his heart skipped many beats and he all of a sudden thought he was going blind. After blinking a couple of times and moving the document closer to the candle, Cromwell saw the the official document proclaiming the separation of the then King and Queen of England was left unsigned by both the king and Katherine. Cromwell could not wrap his mind around the reason why this could be. he had watched them sign all the papers, he had looked through them all, how could he have missed this. This document changed everything, this document meant that there was no true heir for England, this document meant that the King and Katherine were still married.

oooooo

I am soooo sorrry about the delay. I sort of lost my muse for this story. I hate leaving stories unfinished so I've been trying to update, but i just don't have anything. I know this chapter's short and honestly it is not my best, but please bare with me. I will try my best to finish this story. If anyone has any ideas to throw at me that would be awesome. Thank you for being patient.

ValleyDew


	39. Chapter 39

"Dear husband it is with great pleasure to inform you that I am with child. Five months along now and you are only hearing of this now because you have fervently decided to avoid me at all costs" Katherine said with a straight face. It was sometime after noon on a lazy Saturday. It was winter time now and a thick blanket of snow covered the grounds. So far it had been one of the coldest winters in years and Katherine was dressed in a thick green long sleeved dress. She placed her hands on her slightly rounded belly that could barely be seen under her heavy dress and sighed.

"Your grace perhaps sending him a letter" Said Lady Darrell, Katherine's favorite lady and her current sit in "Duke of York." Katherine found out two months ago that she was with child and in her third month. She had tried to tell James about her condition in hopes that it would change things between them, but her husband was very good at not being found when he wanted to hide. Katherine found it frustrating very quickly and she too, being stubborn herself decided to keep her distance in hope that James would come back to his senses and they could go back to how things were. The children have long been sent to Hatfield with Prince Edward and Katherine was glad about this because she hated having the kids around when she and James were not exactly speaking. Now, she was five months along and although the rest of the court would not be able to tell yet (as everyone was bundled up because of the harsh winter) she would soon be showing and she would eventually have to go into her lying in and this baby would come and there was no way she could not tell the father.

"I might as well. It is the only way he communicates with me" Katherine said getting up slowly to return to her writing table where she had been composing a letter to Hatfield for Lily and Mary.

There was a knock at the door and another lady came in and curtsied.

"Your grace, a man from Master Cromwell has a message for you" She said. Katherine frowned slightly. She had no business with Cromwell and she was curios to hear what message he had sent her.

With the help of her ladies, Katherine put her headdress on and went into her outer chamber to meet the man.

"Your Grace" The young boy bowed deeply "His Majesty the King and my Lord Cromwell require your presence in the Kings Privy chambers"

"I hope there is no matter" Katherine asked him. She didn't know why she would have to be seen by both the king and Cromwell

"None that I know of your grace" Katherine nodded and excused him. She went back into her room to change into something more presentable to wear in front of the king.

0000

"So this is where you are hiding" Charles Brandon said as he walked into the duke's private office. James's eyes never left the many documents scattered around his table as his best friend got settled down.

"Take no offense Suffolk. I've been avoiding everyone" He said matter-of-factly

Charles sighed deeply. "Including your wife" he said

"Including Katherine" He added solemnly

"You are a fool" Charles said and James looked up at him for the first time. His eyes reflective of the turmoil he was going through and he nodded in agreement

"Yes I am." Dropping is quill James leaned back in his seat and sighed. "I don't know how to fix it"

"Begin by speaking to her" Charles told him "Apologize. Work this thing out"

James nodded slowly. Of course he had thought about that, but what was the point when he knew Katherine was angry at him. He too was sort of angry because she had stopped trying to get his attention a long time ago and that just placed him in the awkward situation where he knew he was right to be angry but then took it too far and now he had to be the one to apologize.

There was a knock at the door rousing him from his thoughts. He called for the person to enter and one of the kings squires entered the room bowing deeply to both dukes.

"Your Grace, The king and Lord Cromwell request your presence in the kings office"

"Is the matter urgent?" James asked the young man.

"I believe so my lord, he has sent for her grace, the duchess as well" James's curiosity was suddenly peaked and Charles looked at him equally very interested in what the king and Cromwell wanted with the two.

The young man was dismissed and Charles was the first to speak

"She has not requested a divorce has she?" Charles asked and James frowned as if he as just said the most ridiculous thing in the world.

"Of course not" he said getting up, though he did not sound like he believed is own words. It was completely silent in the room as Charles watched his longtime friend put his thoughts together.

"Of course not" He said again, but this time to himself.

00000

When He arrived the king's office, he found his brother in good spirits, happily telling Cromwell the story of his impossible hunting trip in the terrible winter weather. James relaxed quite a bit when his brother greeted him cheerfully, but one look at Master Cromwell's lined and anxious face made James feel worried again.

"I hope all is well?" James asked Henry. Henry shrugged and looked up at Cromwell, who had been standing silently throughout his story telling looking quite disturbed. He was holding on to some kind of leather-bound folder with a tight grip.

"Master Cromwell here only told me he needed to see us very urgently." Henry said. He frowned slightly at Cromwell's whitened face. "Come Man. What is it? You are spoiling my mood!" Henry snapped.

"I..I think it…it is best we wait for her grace" Cromwell forced himself say clearly.

James felt his stomach tie into knots and Henry only frowned at his secretary.

It didn't take long for Katherine to walk in. Dressed in a heavy blue dress that hid the outline of her stomach. She curtsied to both the king and her husband. Avoiding James's gaze, she turned to the king and spoke.

"You wished to see me your Majesty" Henry motioned for her to seat and then he turned to Cromwell, his gesture causing all in the room to look at Thomas Cromwell and his leather bound folder.

"Speak Thomas, what has your tongue!" Henry was now in an irritable mood

The secretary cleared his throat as he gently placed his folder on the table. James took this time to look at his wife. She could feel his gaze and she tired her best to avoid looking back at him. She also had to avoid placing her hand on her belly like she usually did when she was with child. She could not let him know, not now.

"Your Majesty, Your Graces" Thomas paused "There is no easy way to say what I have to tell you."

"What is it Thomas. Is it my son? Is he well?" Henry asked suddenly. He was so very protective of Edward. He made sure he had the best of everything and that he was far away from sickness as much as possible. As the only son and heir of the king, special measures had to be taken for his safety and wellbeing.

"No your Majesty. The Prince is well, but what I have to say does impact his title my lord."

Henry froze. Everyone froze. What could have possibly gone wrong now? Henry was married to Queen Jane. Edward was legitimate. Jane was not betrothed to any other man, they were all sure of it.

"What are you talking about Cromwell" Henry asked in a deadly silent voice

"I was looking over documents the other day my Lord and I came across this one. He pulled out the parchment and placed it in front of the king. Henry schemed through it quickly and James and Katherine watched as he did this. Suddenly his face went white and they watched as he reread the document only slowly this time.

"HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE!?" Henry bellowed Standing up and banging the table. Katherine jumped in her seat and James quickly picked up the parchment and read it through

"My lord I have no idea. I've been looking to see if this was an extra copy and perhaps the original was misplaced, but it seems as if we must have overlooked this document." Henry was trembling with rage and Cromwell was shaking with fear. Katherine looked from both men to her husband who stood staring at the document, his face white as sheet. Katherine was anxious

"What is it?" She asked but no one answered her. Cromwell was still shaking in fear at the king's outraged face. And her husband seemed to have lost is voice.

"Henry?" She asked franticly. The king only glanced at her and she could see nothing but rage written all over his face, but there was something else. It looked as if he almost pitied her. She looked from to her husband who was staring at is feet silently. He had placed the document back on the table and Katherine decided to read it for herself. She pulled it towards her and began to read. What she saw made her heart skip a beat. The child in her belly turned and she felt as if her world had collapsed. Her life for the last few years had been a lie. It was all a lie and nothing could be the same again because it says here on the paper that she was still married to Henry Tudor. She was still Queen of England.


	40. Chapter 40

"I want to know why this is!" Henry was fuming. Angry was not the word to describe how he was feeling right now. He was frustrated, tired, done. Why couldn't anything be easy for him? He finally had his son and now he was told his son was illegitimate. That he was still married to Katherine. He was back at the beginning of his problem. He didn't understand anything anymore.

"Yelling would do no good" That was the first thing James said since he read the document. Henry looked at him with quickly. Why not yell. He should be more upset. He had been living in sin for the last two years. Lying with his brother's wife, he had a child with his brother's wife, he should be the one yelling the most!

"Pray tell me brother. Why not?" Henry asked. It was a miracle Cromwell was still standing with his two feet. It was obvious the man was fearful for his future, but he was good to keep his mouth shut and head bowed

"We don't want to alert the entire court. Word that there is question to Edwards legitimacy cannot get out" James said quietly and Henry thought it was actually good advice. He sat back down and looked to his brother to keep talking. Katherine, who had not said a word since looked at who she thought was her husband as an idea ran through his mind. Even Cromwell raised his head to look at the Duke.

"We had a dispensation. Henry you are the head of the church and you recognized your divorce to Katherine. A piece of paper means nothing. If we make this a bigger deal, God forbid, you can't have any other sons, Edwards's rights would be questioned and the Tudor claim to the throne thrown out" Henry was silent as he took it all in.

"You are right" Henry said after a small while. He pulled the parchment towards him and quickly signed his name. Handing it to Katherine. She quickly did the same.

"I should legitimize Elizabeth as well. It would seem I am in the same situation he mother found herself in" Henry said quietly. His thoughts seemed far away.

"That is a good idea sire" Cromwell said as he reached to gather the documents on the table

"What do you think you're doing?" Henry asked grabbing the man's wrist in the process.

"Get out of my sight you fool!" Cromwell bowed as he backed off "And stay out until I see fit to have you near!" with a quick bow Cromwell left the Kings presence.

An awkward silence emerged the minute Cromwell left. Henry looked at the two sitting before him and watched how each avoided looking at the other.

"If you two do not wish to stay married or together, now would be a good time to let me know so we may sort this all out once and for all" Henry looked at them seriously.

James glanced at Katherine hoping he could get an idea of what she was thinking, but he couldn't. Her face was unreadable.

"Perhaps we need time to-"James began not sure what Katherine wanted.

"I wish to stay married. Or rather remarry if it pleases you your majesty" Katherine interrupted. James sighed in relief and tried to meet her eyes with a small smile, but she did not acknowledge him.

"James?" Henry looked to see if he consented

"Yes"

"Then I shall make the arrangements" Henry said

00000

It were quiet as both walked out of the kings Office. Katherine knew she should probably tell him about the baby now. That was the reason she wasted no time telling the king she wanted to be married again. She clenched her hands in the bundles of her dress as she walked. How could James think of needing time? What time. Did he not think of the children?

"Katherine"

"I'm with child" She blurted out "Five months along now and you would have known this if only you spoke to me. I made a mistake, but a forgivable one I believe. Nobody is perfect and yet you refused to recognize me as your wife. I ask to be married again in time so this child at least would be legitimate." She tried to walk away but James caught her by the arm. Looking over his shoulder to make sure on one was near, He quickly lead Katherine into his chambers which were close by.

He went down on one knee and held her hands in his immediately he shut the door behind him.

"I am a stubborn man and you a stubborn woman. Our weaknesses are disastrous, but still our strengths. I apologize Katherine for all I have done to you. For reacting the way I did and hurting you the way I did. I was miserable these last few months but my pride stopped me many times from coming to you. I know your pride as well caused you to stop seeking me as you used to and I am glad it did. You did not deserve to do that." Katherine tried to avoid his gaze as tears came into her eyes. The feel of his hand in hers was so greatly missed and she held on tightly as if this were one of her dreams again.

"I am so sorry Katherine. I hope you would find it in your heart to forgive me and perhaps with time, you will learn to trust and love me again" Katherine looked at him. She couldn't help her tears. She was feeling a mixture of shock, anger, confusion because of the whole divorce thing and then relief, joy and sadness at what James was saying now. She looked into his pleading grey eyes and shook her head.

"Oh you fool" She said. Her voice thick with tears "I don't need to learn to love you again, I've always loved you" She moved to join him on his knees but he held on to her and got up instead.

"As a wife, I betrayed you"

"You do not have to apologize"

"Yes I do. At least now you will listen" She smiled a little and he looked away in shame. Katherine put a hand on his cheek and caressed it slightly

"We have hurt one another enough" She said and he nodded in agreement "We should start over with a marriage and this addition to our family" She held onto her belly with her other hand and James looked at her and smiled. The realization of what she had said earlier finally dawning on him.

"You are really with child?"

"Would I lie?" Katherine joked and he laughed as he placed his hand above hers

"Another Tudor rose" He said

"I'm hoping for a prince this time to carry his father's title" James pulled her into a firm hug.

"If God wills it" he murmured into her hair

"I want a big wedding James" Katherine suddenly said pulling out of the hug. "The first one was rushed and we barely knew each other."

He smiled at her. "I understand my sweet. We will have the kind of wedding you wish this time" He said pulling her back into the hug. He missed this so much

"James" Katherine said into his chest before looking up at him

"Don't ever block me out and ignore me again" She said and he smiled

"Don't ever let Henry kiss you again and we have deal" Katherine glared at him, but he only ignored it and as he leaned down to kiss her.

000000

**Okay first off. I am sorry it is so late. Secondly, I am sorry because this is not my best chapter or writing. I'm really struggling to complete this story but at the same time I really don't want to leave it undone, especially when I have you good people reading and asking me to update. I ask now for ideas to enable me finish this story. Thank you all so much for sticking with me thus far. You are the best.**


	41. Chapter 41

A week later

The More

News of her father's death met her with indifference. Anne had spent the last two years of her exile reflecting on her life as she withered away in the old castle. She had a small household and she was allowed visitors. Her brother- thanks to his friendship with the Duke of York, was able to keep his title as Viscount Rochford- was the person in charge of paying for her livelihood. She had been stripped of all titles and she had nothing, nothing but Elizabeth.

Her brother was faithful in paying her bills, but George hardly made trips to the More, he usually stayed within is estates as he too was not welcomed in court. Her sister Mary visited often, but that was once in three months. Mary had children and a husband, plus she was not living the life of a noble lady, so she was quite busy. Her parents had all but forgotten about her. Her father and uncle never thought twice about their once favorite pawn. She had been used and discarded without a care in the world. The only light in her dull dull life was Elizabeth. Henry had been most generous in letting her go visit her daughter. He didn't want the princess in the old castle, so a coach was sent to her once a month and she would travel to Hatfield were she would spend the weekend with her sweet rose.

Elizabeth was delightful and so precious. At three years she was already smart and Anne could tell she would become so very beautiful. She always chided herself that it was her fault her little angel could not have the title of princess, for she fit the role so perfectly. Anne knew she had to pay though. She knew that she had to pay for the wrong she had done in the past. She had been selfish, jealous, insecure, impulsive and just wicked and all that had caused her to live this sad dull life. Anne knew she should be grateful she still had a life to live, but it was not much of a life for her when she only found happiness in one thing. She didn't complain though.

There were days when he would sit behind her desk and begin to compose a letter of apology to the Duke and Duchess of York, but she only ever had the words "I am sorry" to say. There was nothing else and so these letters were never sent.

She had just received a letter from her brother informing her of their father's death and Anne felt nothing as she read through the words. She folded up the piece of parchment and walked toward the fire and tossed it in. She watched as the fire slowly consumed the parchment and she felt noting but anger at the man that had steered her in the wrong direction for his own gain. Anne wouldn't lie, she enjoyed the attention, she liked having the responsibility of uplifting her family, she absolutely adored being queen, and she loved Henry, oh how she loved Henry. What hurt was that when things had gone bad, her father had abandoned her.

She said a little prayer for his soul, hoping that God would find something good about her father in order to accept him into his kingdom. Once she was done, she went back to doing what she spent all of her time doing, making tapestries and clothes for Elizabeth.

00000000000

The plans for the wedding were coming along well. The wedding would take place in a month's time at Westminster Abbey and Katherine was looking forward to the day when she would be able to celebrate her marriage in front of the whole country.

The babe in her belly moved as she went over the lesson Lily's tutor, Dr. Gotez had planned for her. Katherine kept a close eye on Lily's studies as she was getting older now and also because her lesson now concentrated on Scotland, as she would be moving there at the time of her marriage.

"Lady Field" Katherine called on one of her new ladies in waiting and handed her the lesson instructing her to get it back to the doctor with her note of approval. As lady Fields left the camber, James walked in with what looked like exasperation written all over his face.

He settled down on the bed and sighed deeply. Katherine said nothing and waited for him to speak.

"Henry is thinking of marrying again" He said. Katherine wondered why that news would put her (would be) husband in a false mood.

"Is this not a good thing?" She asked "Is he hoping to make a reckless alliance?"

"Not at all" James said as he fell back into the soft plush pillows of his bed "He has been seriously considering remarrying Anne Boleyn"

Katherine was shocked. The words had left her husband's mouth so quickly, it took her another minute to reprocess that sentence.

She got up immediately.

"The whore that had us arrested and made me lose my child!" She yelled.

James sat back up in order to calm her down.

"He claims that it is unjust that he banished her for a crime that he was also guilty of" To James that seemed like the right thing to do; however, Henry was not known for being impartial, and it sort of irritated him that it was over this situation that is brother decided to be fair.

"He cannot do this to us" Katherine whispered as she sat beside her husband, who put his arms around her shoulders. He sighed silently. He knew Katherine would react like this and he could not blame her. Anne Boleyn had turned Katherine's life upside down, from taking her title as Queen to losing her son.

"They say she has changed" He said "She has been living by herself these past two and a half years at the more. Her brother has been giving her an income, but George can only give so much for her to have a comfortable lifestyle" Katherine looked at her husband incredulously

"Are you defending her?" She asked irritated trying to push herself away from him, but James didn't move.

"No my sweet. I'm simply trying to move on" He told her matter of factly. "Boleyn is dead, Howard fears crossing Henry again, sweet little Elizabeth can be a princess and George would head her household. There is nothing Anne can gain in trying to harm us. Edward is Henry's heir, there is no pressure on her to have sons this time. Elizabeth is a suitable back up. All will be well, I know it"

Katherine knew that there was some truth to his words. Anne was most likely used as a piece in a game of chess played by her father and uncle, but the girl had her own agenda, her own hunger for power. Perhaps she had indeed changed, but that didn't matter to Katherine. Changed or not, she did not see herself becoming a sister to Anne.

"I would like to talk to her. Face to face" Katherine told him and James nodded as he settled back down on his bed. Katherine lay beside him as they both stared at the ceiling.

"I am positive something can be arranged" Katherine nodded. Her husband turned his head to look at her. It still baffled him that he was able to stay away from her for months. How had he survived?

"I love you, you know?" He said. Katherine smiled

"I know"

00000000

I know it is a short chapter, sorry. I have been thinking of the best way to end this beautiful story and I honestly did not want to rush or force anything. This idea came to me while I was doing the dishes and I jumped with excitement. Lol. Anne is back! (I'm so glad I didn't kill her off). The way I see it Henry and Anne truly loved each other despite everything. So, the next few chapters would be about healing old wounds and moving forward as a united family, then I guess I would do an epilogue. Thanks so much you guys for being patient with me. I am sooo grateful. I hope you like where this is going.

Cheers,

ValleyDew


	42. Chapter 42

Katherine glanced out of her carriage to see the king and James ride side by side. They were on their way to the More to visit Anne Boleyn. Katherine knew Henry was anxious to see Anne. He wouldn't let it on of course, but Katherine suspected Henry had truly loved her despite his selfish goals and ambitions. It seemed as if after all these months of loneliness, the King had decided he was to seek out his true love, however he wanted to do it right this time, he wanted Katherine and Anne to settle their differences. At this point, Anne was only expecting Katherine, not Henry as well. The idea was that after Katherine and Anne had made their peace and if Katherine believed Anne had truly changed, Henry would appear before them and request Anne's hand, promising to be a loving and kind husband this time. Henry had always been romantic and the image of him professing is love for Anne irritated her. Katherine knew she needed to bury every ill feeling she had for the Boleyn girl now that she was to become her Queen and sister in law again, but it was hard.

When they were close to arriving at the more, the King got into the carriage and his standards were taken down. James rode ahead with his men while Katherine and Henry shared the carriage. They sat in silence, not an awkward silence, but one that showed both occupants were deep in thought.

"I will not marry her if you do not approve." Henry said quietly. Katherine looked at him in surprise. "You have always been good at discerning a person's character. If you believe that she is worthy of a second chance, then I shall come out and ask for her hand."

Katherine stayed quiet as she took in his words. If there was anything that had changed between them over the turbulent months was the amount of trust Henry had in Katherine. There would never be a person that would speak ill of his ex-wife that he would give an ear to.

"Everyone's worthy of a second chance" said Katherine

00000

Anne paced the length of her chamber anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Duke and Duchess of York. Two days ago when she had received the letter informing her of their impending visit. Anne had felt her heart nearly stop. She used up what money she had left for that month and hired a few more hands. She ordered for a large dinner to be prepared, she sent for new ale. She made sure that the chambers prepared for the Duke and Duchess were one of the best. She was not told if they would be staying or not, but she had it prepared just in case.

What had Anne pacing around now was the same question she had been asking herself for two days now.

"Why?"

What could be so important that the Duke and Duchess would come to see her? She knew they must hate her, so that means they only brought bad news. Anne felt her stomach twist as she remembered the only possible reason she had come up with the other day. Elizabeth. They were going to take back her privilege to see her daughter. That was the only thing that made sense. Of course the King would send the woman that Anne had caused to lose her son, it was only fitting that Katherine would be the one to inform Anne that she could never see her daughter again.

Anne leaned against the wall as if her whole body was in pain. She slid to the ground and willed herself not to cry. Was she really not going to see her Elizabeth again?

A part of her told her to stop being pathetic as she did not know for sure what it was Katherine was coming for.

"Compose yourself Annemarie Boleyn" She told herself. With a couple deep breaths, she got up and walked out of her chamber to make sure the last of the preparations were in order.

It didn't take long for one of the young boys that usually played outside the More to run shouting that the Duke and Duchess had arrived.

00000

Anne stood at the top of the stairs and watched as the Duke helped the Duchess out of the carriage. The two of them looked around their surrounding and upon seeing Anne. Anne went down to her knees as if she were a commoner greeting the king himself.

"Get up Mistress Boleyn, you embarrass yourself in front of your servants" Katherine told her.

"I beg that your graces forgive me for I have acted most unchristian like and wrongfully in the past. I have picked up a quill many a times to write to you, to plead for your forgiveness but each time, I find that I do not know what else to say. For I have no excuses to give for my actions and nothing to say to defend myself and I can only say sorry"

Katherine looked at her husband giving him a small gesture. James understood. He called for the servants of the More to attend to his men and got everyone busy and distracted from the scene of their mistress kneeling on the ground near to tears.

"Mistress Boleyn shall we proceed to the solar alone" Anne nodded. She got up and led Katherine to the dark grungy building.

Once they were inside the solar and away from the eyes of others Anne offered to pour out some wine for Katherine, but she declined politely.

"A woman in your station does not kneel to a Duchess or pour her wine" Katherine sounded like she was chastising Anne.

"I have no station, your grace. I have nothing. Nothing but my daughter" Anne told her.

"I have half a mind to tell you that you deserve it so" Katherine said

"I believe I do." Anne told her "I did many things that I am not proud of today. I believe God punished me for being the cause of the miscarriage of your son. I had become selfish and greedy. I was rotten and I wanted power and glory for myself."

Katherine said nothing. She sat down by the fire. She poured out some wine for herself and then took a small sip of it.

"Your Grace, pardon my asking, but why are you here?" Katherine looked at her closely. She was still the same Anne. Tall with dark hair and dark eyes. Her dress was modest, but she still wore it in a different style that would allow her to stand out in a crowd. She was the same Anne she remembered, but she was also different. She was older and she had experience loss, banishment, loneliness. She depended on others and so she seemed humble, but Katherine did not get the sense that she was broken.

"Why do you think I have come?" Katherine asked her

"To bring me bad news, I assume. Tell me I am not to see my Elizabeth anymore"

"Is that the only bad news you can imagine?"

"As I said, your grace, I have nothing else."

"I did not come to tell you that" Katherine told her and she saw Anne physically relax "I came to tell you what I think of you, how I find it hard to forgive you, despite your plea for it, it is not an easy task-"

"You grace-"

"Let me finish. I do not like you Anne Boleyn, but as a woman I understand the plight you had to endure. You wanted to please your father and uncle, you wanted to make a name for your family. I do not hate you because, some of your actions did bring me happiness. I cannot curse you because you have cursed yourself enough. I do respect you, however, because you possess qualities of courage, strength and great intelligence. Despite how different our views are. We would always have our differences, and I would always struggle with truly forgiving you, but I am willing to let the past be in the past.

"Your grace, I promise to do anything in order to be in a good place with you" Katherine smiled slightly.

"Do you love the King, Anne?"

"The king is most generous especially after he pardoned my life and allowed me the chance to see my daughter. I am eternally grateful to him"

"I do not mean as a subject to her King. I mean do you love Henry as a man"

Anne was taken aback by that question mostly because she had no idea where it came from. Did it really matter her feelings for Henry. She felt lots of things for him. Grateful, indebted, angry, longing… love.

"I did love the King. I believe I still do and I am so grateful to him for Elizabeth, but your grace, as just a woman to a man, her husband, I also feel anger towards him. I probably shouldn't but I cannot help but feel utter humiliation at how he tossed me aside. I have come to understand it is only how it should be after all I did, but the feeling remains"

"Perhaps you should tell him so"

"Your grace?" Anne laughed nervously "I do not talk to the king"

Katherine stood to her feet and walked to the door of the solar. She opened it and called for the nearest person and asked them to tell her husband to bring the parcel. What the parcel was Anne did not know, but she waited to see.

When Katherine returned her features softened towards Anne.

"Every person deserves a second chance and so I look forward to the day that I have forgiven you and if anything we are friends"

Anne curtsied deeply, "I look forward to that day as well and I thank you for giving me the chance"

Just then the doors opened again and Henry walked in followed by James who stayed right at the threshold.

Katherine smiled at Anne's shocked face and proceeded to the door to meet her husband.

"My dear Anne, would you find it possible to give this old fool a chance to ask for your forgiveness" Henry began

James closed the door behind Katherine and they smiled at each other.

"He is nervous she won't take him back" James said.

"You and I both know that is a silly thing to think" Katherine told him as they proceeded to walk around the More

"How did it go?" James asked her and she smiled

"In time all will be forgiven"

000000000000000

I hope you guys like this. I'm really trying hard to finish off this story nicely. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter. Thanks so much for sticking with Sale el Sol, I hope you leave feedback to let me know what you think.

Yours,

ValleyDew


	43. Chapter 43

**A month later.**

The bells tolled loudly at St. Paul's Cathedral and the thousands that were gathered outside the doors and along the streets cheered as the Duke and Duchess of York exited the church behind the newly remarried Henry and Anne. Both the King and Queen were dressed in white. The queen wore a beautiful white gown of velvet and lace, the neck line plunged slightly and beautiful beads decorated the hem. Henry's doublet match the material of his bride and both donned exquisite jewels of gold and garnet stones. Anne looked every inch a queen.

Behind them the rest of the court proceeded, the king's brother and his wife leading them all. The York's were dressed in matching deep blue, Katherine of course looking as beautiful and radiant as ever, her rounded belly giving her an extra glow and a look of pride and satisfaction.

England had been celebrating for the last two weeks and London had been in a frenzy as they prepared for the many celebrations. First the king had brought Anne Boleyn back to court and honored her by giving her back the title of Marquess of Pembroke. Her brother George was given their fathers confiscated titles of Duke of Wiltshire and Earl of Ormond, and Mary's husband, William Stafford was made Earl of Dover. Banquets were thrown for these occasions, but it was only the beginning. The Duke of York and the Duchess were renewing their vows (This is what everyone else thought). The wedding had been a grand event. Taking place at Westminster Abby. Katherine wore a beautiful gown of deep purple velvet, matching it with a beautiful golden necklace accentuated with onyx gems. Her little daughter's Lily and Mary wore dresses to look just like their mothers and they sat happily beside the King, their uncle and Anne Boleyn as they watched their mother and father share their vows.

James could not stop grinning at his wife as they stood across from each other while the priest read out prayers. It had been a long journey. From the days when she was only a responsibility, a woman to stand in gap as a mother figure for Lily, a woman that would only be his wife in name and would never own his heart. He had been wrong because it did not take long for this beautiful woman to find the key and take full possession of his heart. He loved her so dearly that he could not imagine a more perfect day than this.

"Do you Princess Katherine, Duchess of York, take James, Prince of England and Duke of York to be your lawfully wedded Lord and Husband, promising to love, cherish and obey him, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

Katherine smiled at her husband.

"I do" She said "with all my heart, I do"

Was it possible that she could be this happy? She thought she knew happiness already, but today at this moment she felt pure happiness. She felt light and free. It seemed as if all the thoughts and worries of her past, the heartache and pain had all disappeared and all that remained was this moment, this moment of pure joy and contentment. She was truly married to the love of her life, she had become very good friends with her ex-husband, who had now grown and changed in positive ways. Henry was now genuinely happy for her and she was truly happy for him and the changes that would be taking place in his life. Her girls were alive and well and truly beautiful and not to forget the one that was currently kicking her gently in her stomach in order to remind her that it was still there. Her husband with his gentle grey eyes telling her how much he loved her caused her to tear up.

"Do you Prince James, Duke of York take , Princess Katherine of Aragon and England, Duchess of York to be your lawfully wedded wife, promising to Love and cherish her, through joy and sorrow, sickness and health, and whatever challenges you may face, for as long as you both shall live?"

"Of course I do" James said

The celebrations that followed were enormous. The king's gift to the two was a new palace, Raglan Castle in Wales as he knew how much his brother enjoyed spending time in the Welsh lands.

"You have always been more Tudor than York" Henry had teased him referring to the families Welsh origins.

The King's wedding was the next huge event. After Anne had made her way down the aisle and she and Henry shared their vows before God and all of London. He had halted the possession by announcing he had an immediate gift for his wife. Anne had looked upon him lovingly as he extended his hand to their daughter Elizabeth who sat with her uncle, aunt, cousins and brother in the front.

Little Elizabeth made her way up to her parents, her father lifted her up as she came near and showed her off to every person present.

"This day, by the power vested in me as King of England, France and Lord of Ireland, I style thee Princess Elizabeth, Princess Royal."

The crowed cheered and Elizabeth clapped her little hands along with them not aware that they were celebrating her.

Anne was near to tears. She found her husband's hand and squeezed it gently in gratitude. Henry turned to her and smiled. Leaning in, he whispered in her ears

"I meant what I said. I will not pressure you for a spare. I married you because I want you in my life, whatever issue that follows changes nothing. I love you my dear Anne" She found it incredibly hard to keep her royal façade on and not cry in front of the crowed. She kissed her husband chastely on the lips, but however how brief it was, she was able to pour out her love and gratitude to him.

When they separated, her eyes met her new sister in law, Katherine and the older woman nodded her head in approval. Anne smiled at her and Katherine returned the gesture. Old rivalries could not find a place in the happiness both women were feeling at the moment.

The week ended with the coronation of the Queen, but the celebrations and good feeling continued for much longer. London was booming, the court was merry and everything was okay.

"London has not seen finer weather than it has these past two weeks" James said standing in the tower that kept the nursery of the children as he and his wife watched the people of London and all those that had traveled down for the festivities, drink and dance and sing in the streets.

"Sale el Sol" Katherine said "The storm has settled and the sun has come out. All is well with us now" James looked at her and smiled. She was staring out the window, her gaze far away. He followed her gaze, looking at the sun that sat in the horizon, domineering and majestic as ever.

"Sale el sol" He tried

"Your Spanish keeps getting better and better" His wife encouraged and he chuckled deeply

"You flatter me, really, but no need to lie to me sweetheart. I know it is quite horrid" Katherine laughed.

"Perhaps I might learn from being in the environment. We might as well take that trip to Spain next year." Katherine looked upon him with wide hopeful eyes

"You don't mean it?"

"I do" She squealed in excitement and hugged him causing their daughters who had been playing with their dolls to pause and look at their parents.

"Mama yelling" Mary noted not bothered to get up from her place on the rug. Lily smiled at parents

"Mama and Papa are just happy"

000000000

**Three Months Later**

Katherine screamed at the top of her lungs as another contraction hit her. Hand and legs shook as she tried to handle the pain, sweat poured out of her skin as she took in deep breaths to help her handle her nerves. This was not the first or second time she had gone through the process of childbirth. Each one hurt the same as it seems the pain from the last delivery is forgotten the moment the child is brought into the world.

"Almost there your Grace, almost there" The midwife was saying.

Katherine controlled her breathing and then gathering all the strength she could muster, she responded to the next contraction by pushing out the head of her new baby, upon the next one, it was fully delivered. Loud cries were heard immediately and Katherine fell back into her bed relief washing through her.

"It's a boy, your grace" The midwife said as she placed the babe in Katherine awaiting arms. She laughed as she held her son close to her.

Her son. Her healthy big boy. She thought the day would never come.

"Mi hijo" She whispered bending to kiss the crown of his head. The little boy opened his eyes to look at his mother, his eyes were a light grey just like his father's. The said father entered the chamber at that time, a wide grin on his face as he approached his wife and newborn child.

"Oh James, he's a healthy boy." Katherine was crying. James kissed her on the lips, using his thumb to wipe away her tears. He looked at his boy and used his finger to lightly stroke his pink cheeks.

"He's beautiful" He said his eyes meeting his wife's "Thank you Katherine"

"It is you I should thank for loving me unconditionally" He smiled at her as he sat beside her so Katherine could place the baby in his arms

"Elizabeth and Mary would be so excited" James said "Your big sisters would spoil you silly" He told the baby and Katherine laughed

"What should we name him?" James was quiet as he thought about it

"Edmund, for my grandfather"

Katherine smiled

"Prince Edmund Tudor of York" She said "I like it"

When she had been able to rest, James brought Lily and Mary to visit her and to meet their brother. Having her entire family surround her was all she needed. Everything seemed to be in place now, looking back at all she had gone through to get here, Katherine knew she won't change a thing. The storm had passed and the sun had come out, all was truly well.

000000000

**There you have it. The last Chapter, I hope you like it. I know it moves around bit, but I tried to make it easy to follow. Next would be the epilogue. I'll try and get that up as soon as possible, the more reviews I get the faster I'll be inspired Thanks to all those that have followed/ favorited/ reviewed. I truly appreciate it**.


	44. Epilogue

**One Year Later….**

The Alhambra.

This was where she grew up. This was where she had watched her mother drive out the Moors despite their persistence to keep a hold of the city of Granada. Katherine had been five and no other woman in her entire life held a candle to her mother. Isabella was everything to her and being back here, back in this magnificent palace that she thought she would never see again, Katherine was truly grateful.

Katherine watched with amusement as her husband and nephew, the Emperor conversed in Spanish. There had been here a month already and James was already able to have simple conversations about the weather, landscape, and his family. They were sitting in the Alta Alhambra under the shade of the trees and enjoying the view of the pool and garden. Her children, Lily and Mary ran around playing with their cousins Phillip and Maria. The babies Joanna and Edmund sat close to their governesses as they played with wooden toys and occasionally pulled at the flowers. Katherine watched as Mary ran up to her brother and placed a daisy chain on his head. Edmund, sensing that daises were for girls, raised his chubby arms and shook off the flowers on his head. Mary looked slightly hurt by her brother's actions and sensing this, Prince Phillip picked up the daisy chain fixed it and placed it on Mary's head. He then bowed and kissed her hand. Mary smiled and so did Katherine, however upon Maria and Lily's teasing, the two took off chasing them.

Her husband and nephew also noticed the small exchange between the two

"It looks as though a betrothal might be in order" Charles said laughing good-naturedly.

Katherine smiled and James shook his head like he did not want to think about it.

"It is for the king to decided" Katherine said "But we cannot deny the fondness Phillip and Mary have developed for one another"

James scowled "The disadvantage of having daughters"

They all laughed at that.

"You know your daughters would never forget you" Katherine told him taking his hands in hers and giving him a warm smile. He raised their joint hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

A servant arrived then, he bowed low and placed a letter in Katherine hands before departing.

"It's from the queen" She said opening it.

_Dearest Sister,_

_I hope all is well in Spain and that you are enjoying visiting your home country. I trust my nieces and nephew are in good health, as is my dear brother. I write this letter with great happiness. Last night, to the glory of God, I birthed a beautiful princess. The King and I have decided to name her Margaret, after the King and Duke's Sister. Henry is most happy with her and cares not that she is not a prince. She is so strong and healthy and Elizabeth and Edward love their new sister so much. I was hoping you would do us the honor of being her godmother, the king thinks it a great idea as well. We cannot wait for your return so that you all may meet her. Until we see again sister, God bless._

_Your humble sister,_

_Anne Regina_

Katherine looked away from the letter and smiled.

"We have a new niece, they have named her Margaret" She informed her husband. They called the children over and they were told that a new princess of England had been born and as expected they could not wait to meet their new cousin.

They left Spain after another month and returned to England to meet a flourishing country. All remained well with the royal family as they continued to live in peace and harmony.

00000000000000

**Thank you all so much for following this story. It has been a long ride but I am glad that I did not just abandon this story and strove to finish it, a task I would not have been able to do without your encouragement and support. Below I will leave a list of the monarchs for those that would like to know what happens next. I hope some of you are not upset that Queen Anne had daughter. I just believe that Elizabeth I was such an important monarch that I had to leave her heir after Edward.**

**Henry VIII 1491-1547**

**Edward VI 1547-1553 (Aged 15. No issue)**

**Elizabeth I 1553-1603 (The date is slightly changed because there would be no Mary I in this universe)**

**(Ruled alone, no issue)**

**James I of England (VI of Scotland) (James would be the grandson of Lily as she was Queen of Scotland through her marriage to James IV)**

**Mary married Phillip II **

**Edmund died in 1601 without any sons. His three daughters married noble men around the country.**

**Katherine died in 1550 four years after her husband**.


End file.
